Marcados por el tiempo
by Jojusblack
Summary: El 5 de mayo del 2000, un famoso mago discípulo de merlín, pronosticó que la era de los muggles llegaría a su fin con el cambio de milenio; pero solo un nacido de ellos tendrá la capacidad de redimir el daño que ellos y los magos sangre pura le han ocasionado a la tierra. Ven y conoce de esta nueva historia. Dramione
1. PROLOGO

**Prólogo**

Cerca de una mansión en Doncaster, Inglaterra, se encontraba de espaldas un hombre alto y erguido, quien miraba a lo lejos la fachada arquitectónica del edificio realmente peculiar. En ese momento en lo alto de la mansión se encontraban dos aves luchando, una de ella fue derrotada y un recuerdo de su niñez lo llevó al pasado

 _-Cariño, ¿conoces la historia de los dos fénix?_

 _-No mami-respondió el niño de cabello argentado._

 _-Hace muchos años en lo alto de la montaña del monte Otris se encontraban volando dos aves fénix, el primero aterrizó en una piedra borrascosa, afilada y perfecta para su cambio, mientras el otro más reacio busco una zona más fructífera, menos brusca para la cual completar su ciclo vital. Al empezar el cambio sucedieron dos actos importantes, la primera ave pudo realizar por completo su renacer, sin ningún tipo de problemas, el haber escogido un terreno más peligroso ocasionó que sus cenizas penetraran en uno de los huecos de las rocas, y surgiera el fénix con mayor facilidad, por otro lado, el ave que buscaba un mejor lugar, no pudo llegar a este, simplemente su cuerpo se incineró mientras volaba y para mayor consternación, sus cenizas cayeron al río que atravesaba la montaña, llevándose consigo todo tipo de desperfecto que tenía el ave, unos dirán que se basa en "la selección natural" que Darwin un hombre muggle concluyó, otros simplemente dirían que la avaricia del ave por un lugar mejor ocasionó su muerte, y otros pocos son capaces de decir; que era algo que estaba predestinado a pasar, así que hijo mío he aquí un claro ejemplo de lo que es la realidad de la vida. Las personas en busca de su plenitud completa, toman las decisiones más fáciles y eso trae consigo consecuencias desastrosas. El renacer del fénix significa la nueva vida, una llena de pureza y benevolencia, y al morir el otro solo significa la supervivencia de los más fuertes. ¿Lo entiendes?_

 _-Humm, creo que sí…, es como los muggles y los magos, nosotros somos superiores como dice papá, hemos pasado por caminos más duros y por eso podemos hacer magia y ellos que solo hacen daño al mundo no son dignos de esta magia.- Dijo el niño bostezando._

 _-Muy bien amor, ahora es hora de dormir, así que descansa, después de contaré más sobre el ave fénix._

Pisadas a lo lejos, lo trajeron de vuelta al presente, el hombre se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos y caminó con firmeza hacia el porche del edificio, allí en la puerta recito una cuantas palabras y entró a una habitación inmensa, en la que se hallaban ya muchas personas iguales a él. Luego de unos minutos un hombre encapuchado con una túnica negra se acercó al estrado del lugar, murmuró el inicio de la ceremonia, símbolos paganos celtas adornaban la estancia, la magia oscura se podía sentir en el aire, la ambición por el poder también era latente y en el interior de aquel hombre, la confusión reinaba, pero aun así la expectativa por lo que podría pasar lo hacía seguir adelante. La ofrenda fue dada y de la mitad de la habitación un campo de energía se originó, acumulando una bomba de poder, en cuanto el líder recitó la última palabra, este campo exploto, lanzando a los presentes hacia las paredes con fuerza, fue en ese instante que el hombre sintió como un gran poder lo invadía, para luego drenarlo por completo.

Aquella magia oscura que invadió su cuerpo, lo hizo recordar sobre la historia de las dos aves. Pensó en aquello que explicaba su madre, la vida y la muerte juntos en su cuerpo convergen al fin.

 _ **-"Es así como en esta historia los muggles y los magos se verán enfrentados en una carrera por sobrevivir, unos dirán que el humano prevalecerá sobre el mago total, es más la tecnología está de su mano, pero nos olvidamos de lo más importante, el muggle ha cavado su propia tumba destruyendo la tierra en la que vive, es por eso que como la leyenda del fénix solo uno de las dos aves vivirán al final de todo… ¿o quizás ninguna?"-.**_


	2. PARTE 1 Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

 **1 de septiembre 1999**

En la penumbra de una columna de King Cross; se encontraba recostado un joven bastante apuesto, de semblante arrogante y de porte aristocrático, no por nada pertenecía a una de las familias más importante de toda Europa y heredero de una cuantiosa fortuna; Draco Malfoy miraba entre las sombras a la gente correr de un lado a otro apresurados por subirse al tren que partía en 3 minutos a Hogwarts. En eso, un grupo de amigos captó la atención del mago, su némesis Harry Potter, el pobretón del Weasley y Ella, la sangre sucia de Hermione Granger que abrazó calurosamente a sus dos mejores amigos. Lleno de asco por la escena, el mago decidió mirar para otro lado, pero lamentablemente solo veía más y más grupos de estudiantes que se reencontraban para iniciar un nuevo año.

Se acordó entonces de su desintegrado grupo social, que ya estaría esperándolo dentro de un compartimiento en el tren.

Pero aquel chico renegaba de su suerte por haber llegado tardíamente a King Cross, _"Maldición Draco, si no hubieras salido tarde de tu mansión,"-pensó con rabia- "esto no hubiera pasado... tanta gente pendiente de los héroes de guerra y sus miradas acusadoras hacia magos como yo…"._ El líder de los slytherin tenía pequeños problemas, problemas que empezaron desde aquella noche, en la cual supuestamente su vida cambiaría para bien a largo plazo, y es que cuando intentó viajar hacia la estación de trenes no pudo hacer su desaparición junto con sus cosas, lo intento e intento y parecía como si fuera un crío de dieciséis años, sin poder aparecerse correctamente. Después de mucho tiempo pensó que lo mejor era coger su escoba, reducir sus pertenencias y marcharse de su casa, fue así como llegó tarde y no tuvo oportunidad de pasar desapercibido entre tanta gente. Junto a sus amigos habían acordado llegar una hora antes, ahora simplemente necesitaba esperar, subirse a último minuto al tren y buscar el compartimiento en donde Theodore Nott y Pansy Parkinson lo estarían esperando y posiblemente se reirían de su mala suerte.

En cuanto tuvo su oportunidad, caminó de inmediato hacia la puerta más cercana del tren, logrando coger una de las manijas para subirse y dejar atrás el bullicio que tanto lo irritada, en eso Draco chocó duramente su hombro con alguien.

-¡Ay!- Se quejó una voz, que lastimaba sus oídos,- Lo siento…

-¡Granger!, ¡Granger!, ¡Granger! deberías fijarte por donde caminas, o es ¿Que el ego de ser heroína de guerra se te ha subido y ya ni te interesa a quién quitas de tu camino? - dijo mirándola despectivamente a los ojos.

-¡Ahh! eres tú Malfoy- le respondió la chica- ya sabes los roedores como tu están hechos para pisarse y tú hurón, eres el más rastrero e idiota de todos así que ya ves…

-Púdrete sangre su...- Draco fue interrumpido por el movimiento del tren puesto en marcha, subió las escaleras y se dispuso a darle una sonrisa socarrona a Hermione- así que Granger, este hurón se despide, no tendré que ver tu horrenda cara en todo el año- despidiéndose se quedó en medio de esta observándola.

-¡Malfoy! -gritó, mientras veía partir el tren con la cara sonriente de Draco en la puerta.

Draco se dirigió hacia el compartimiento donde se encontraban sus amigos de casa, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Blaise, Nott y Pansy charlando.

-¿Dónde estabas? - pregunto Pansy al verlo entrar - pensábamos que no ibas a venir.

-Créeme, lo último que quería, era regresar a este maldito lugar- hablo un irritado Draco, mientras se sentaba al lado de Nott con su gesto inmutable - pero ya sabes, todo es por una buena causa, -" _además mi madre quería que asistiera.",_ completó Draco en su mente, por más "amigos" que fueran, algunas cosas era mejor no contarlas, además desde que su padre había recibido el beso del dementor meses después de la batalla final, su madre estaba bastante deprimida y dolida, él también lo estaba pero lo canalizaba de otras formas...formas que no venían al caso. Él no quería dejar sola a su madre, pero esta le recordó que era un Malfoy y como tal debía terminar sus estudios para hacerse cargo de la herencia y empresas de la familia.

-El bueno de Draco, que ternura, que es lo siguiente ¿amigo de Sanpotty? - hablo cínicamente Blaise que lo miraba desafiante - siempre he sabido que eres muy benevolente.

-Ese no es tu problema Zabini – y si las miradas matasen Blaise Zabini ya estaría muerto.

-Bueno, cálmense los dos - comentó Nott serenamente - ahora hay que tratar de disfrutar este nuevo año. Draco, molesto, volteó su mirada hacia el horizonte, y no habló más en todo el camino.

…..

En la mesa de Gryffindor, un preocupado Harry y un nervioso Ron se encontraban jugando con la comida, pensando que hacía unas horas habían estado junto a Hermione y ahora no sabían nada de ella.

-Ya dejen de manosear la comida, me están poniendo nerviosa a mí también - habló Ginny mientras cogía un pedazo de pollo y se lo llevaba a la boca-Hermione no demora en entrar.

No hizo falta más preocupación por parte de los amigos de la castaña, ya que por la puerta del gran comedor entraba Hermione, bastante acabada, con el cabello más alborotado de lo normal y la ropa sucia por la lluvia de otoño. La mirada de ella recorrió primero la mesa de sus amigos, para luego dirigirse a la mesa de los Slytherin, con bastante rabia y enfocando sus ojos en un rubio oxigenado el cual yacía viéndola con desagrado y una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios.

Después de unos segundos de enojo, se giró de nuevo hacia su mesa y se encaminó hacia su grupo de amigos.

-Hermione – dijo abrazándola un sonriente Harry, le indicó que se sentaran juntos, la chica los saludo muy agotada.

-¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Ron escandalizado.

-Pensamos que te habían secuestrado o algo había pasado en Kings Cross- dijo Harry.

-No me paso nada, estoy bien - habló Hermione - solo me tropecé con Malfoy y el tren me dejó tirada - dijo mientras miraba de nuevo la mesa de su peor enemigo, pero este ya no la observaba.

-¿Te hizo daño ese idiota?- dijo furioso el pelirrojo, dispuesto a pararse de la mesa e ir a atacar a Malfoy.

-Tranquilo Ron- dijo la chica cogiéndolo del brazo - es un idiota y no merece de tu esfuerzo, ni mucho menos atención, ya pasó y fue más mi culpa, no debí haber hablado con él. - dijo la castaña - Mejor comamos que estoy muerta de hambre.

-Ese imbécil, lo voy a matar - dijo furioso Ron.

-Cálmate Ron, Hermione ya está acá y Malfoy al parecer sigue siendo el mismo idiota - lo calmó su hermana menor.

-Si, además si no hubiese llegado te aseguro que Malfoy me las pagaría - hablo calmadamente Hermione. Claramente era mucho más que eso para ella, odiaba ser manipulada y más por Draco Malfoy y que este hiciera lo que se le diera la gana con todas las personas que creía inferiores a él, básicamente a su círculo de amigos, así que se prometió que esto no iba volver a suceder y eso Hermione lo tenía bien claro. - y bueno, ¿Cómo va todo por acá? - pregunto curiosa.

-Todo muy emotivo, Mcgonagall nos dio la nueva bienvenida a este renovado Hogwarts, habló sobre las pérdidas de la guerra mágica, de cómo debemos ser fuertes y seguir hacia delante en este nuevo ciclo de paz- habló Ginny., casi en un susurro afligido. Los Weasley habían perdido a uno de sus hijos en la guerra, uno que por mucho tiempo estuvo alejado de ellos, pero que en último momento había regresado al nido. Percy Weasley murió intentando salvar a su hermano Fred

cuando en la batalla un muro del castillo, casi le cae encima, fue un golpe muy duro para Molly, y toda su familia, hasta Harry y Hermione lo sentían como si fuera su propio hermano, puede que no fueran muy apegados a él, pero por Merlín!, crecieron junto a él y murió como un héroe, el único que estaba afligido y agradecido a la vez era George, que no sabía que hubiera sido de él sin su gemelo.

-Ya amor, - Harry abrazó a Ginny y la besó en la cabeza.

-No debimos haber dejado sola a mamá, con papá ayudando a restituir el ministerio pasa mucho tiempo sola, - le dijo Ginny hablándole recostada en su hombro.

-Shiih!...los gemelos prometieron que iban a estar unos meses en la madriguera, además Bill y Fleur pasan con ella todo el día, no te preocupes.- le dijo Harry trayéndola más hacia él.

Todos habían vuelto a Hogwarts por decisión del Ministerio, aquellos estudiantes que habían estado en la guerra mágica tenían que completar sus estudios, para así tratar de retomar y aparentar para muchos una vida normal. Luego de la batalla, Harry se quedó un par de semanas en Grimmauld Place, y cuando se sintió preparado, volvió con los Weasley. Necesitaba pensar y combatir sus propios demonios por la guerra, así fue que comenzó una relación con Ginny Weasley, que para su sorpresa era la única que se acercaba a su nuevo hogar para llevarle la comida que Molly en su tristeza le cocinaba a él. Por otro lado Ron vivía en su propio mundo, después de la muerte de Percy, se echó a la pena, descuido la relación que había intentado florecer con Hermione después del beso en la cámara de los secretos, por lo que ella se fue a buscar a sus padres, dejándolo solo en su amargura. Ron siguió adelante y superó aquella guerra con creces, muchas noches se prometió que ningún otro Weasley iba a morir por culpa de un mortifago, se prometió que viviría para hacerle justicia a la muerte de su hermano.

Hermione por su parte estuvo en busca de sus padres y la cura para su amnesia, el proceso de recuperación durante ese año le había sido realmente difícil, puesto que sus padres no progresaban como se debía, fue durante ese año que fue cuidando a sus padres y superando aquellos momentos trágicos de la batalla final en Australia que había decidido que lo mejor era no alterar más la vida de sus enfermos padres. Para cuando la carta del ministerio llegó junto con la de los útiles de Hogwarts, la chica entró en una guerra entre el amor hacia el estudio y el amor hacia sus padres, luego de hablar con el primer ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, él le recordó que como heroína de la guerra era necesario que volviera al colegio y que por parte del Ministerio tendría personas encargadas del cuidado y seguridad de sus padres, porque lamentablemente algunos mortifagos, por no decir que muchos, seguían sin estar en Azkaban.

Así pues para muchos volver a Hogwarts era una pérdida de tiempo y un mal reencuentro con su pasado, pero para otros era un nuevo comienzo, una nueva esperanza de vida para la sociedad mágica.

…

Una semana después del regreso a Hogwarts, Hermione se encontraba caminando a su clase de runas, la profesora Babbling le había pedido el favor de llegar más temprano para que le ayudara con una tutoría a un estudiante de tercer año. Al entrar al salón, intercambio un par de saludos con la profesora y se dispuso a hacer su labor como tutora, luego de que el niño saliera del salón, empezó la clase. Hermione se cambió de asiento hacia la parte de adelante, y para su sorpresa Pansy Parkinson tuvo que sentarse a su lado, ya que esta llegaba tarde a la clase.

-Señorita Parkinson, haría el favor de sentarse al lado de la Señorita Granger, haber si se le pega un poco la puntualidad y responsabilidad de ella.

-Lo único que se le pegara a Pans es alguna bacteria, por sentarse al lado de alguien como Granger- Le dijo en un susurro Draco a Theo.

-Señor Malfoy por su irrespeto con su compañera 5 puntos menos para su casa- al parecer la profesora había escuchado el comentario del rubio.

-Bueno estudiantes, ahora que ha acabado la clase, les comento que sus compañeros de mesa, serán con los que trabajaran en grupo por el próximo semestre, así que espero que se organicen y cuadren muy bien sus horarios, porque este año hay mucho por ver- advirtió la profesora - como primer trabajo del año, quiero que investiguen acerca de la influencia del futhark antiguo, libro de la mitología escandinava y como está derivó sus conocimiento a la primera comunidad mágica anglosajona, aquí en Inglaterra hace más de 1000 años. Hagan un pergamino de 5 metros escogiendo a uno de sus personajes más relevantes, traduciendo los escritos que estos dejaron como diarios y otros textos, espero que lo vayan trabajando porque va hacer el trabajo final del semestre. - así se despidió la profesora y salió del salón.

Todos los estudiantes empezaron a salir y Hermione más cuidadosa terminaba de arreglar sus útiles en su mochila.

-Granger, me estás hablando para el trabajo, nos vemos - se despidió Pansy. En esas el rubio platinado espero que salieran todos y se acercó a una distraída castaña con el fin de fastidiarla por los 5 puntos que le habían quitado por culpa de ella.

-Vaya, pero si es la sabelotodo de Granger - comentó despectivo - pensé que no volverías a Hogwarts, después de que te dejó el tren.

-No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Malfoy - respondió mientras se colocaba su mochila en el hombro y salía hacia la puerta. Enseguida la mano de Malfoy la agarró del brazo para detenerla.

-No te he dicho que puedas irte y mucho menos cuando no he terminado de hablar contigo - hablo ofendido entre dientes.

-¡Suéltame! - se zafó del agarre del rubio - primero no tenemos nada de hablar y segundo tu no me das ordenes, así que déjame en paz, Malfoy. - Hermione se volteó y caminó de nuevo hacia la puerta, sin prestar atención al chico que estaba detrás de ella.

-Sangre sucia inmunda – gritó un Draco enojado. Quien se creía ella, pensaba el rubio. Una asquerosa hija de muggle, hablándole de esa manera, eso ya era el colmo. Malfoy por impulso agarró su varita y la desafió.

Hermione al oír aquellas palabras, esas que le dolían cada vez que alguien las pronunciaba, no porque creyera el significado literal de la palabra, sino porque le enojaba que las personas se creyeran más que ella, solo por ser hija de muggles. Fue entonces que se giró enseguida hacia Draco y se sorprendió como este le apuntaba con su varita.

-Púdrete Malfoy - Hermione sacó su varita y pronunció a la vez que él un hechizo. La chica se defendió con un hechizo no verbal, un resplandor rojo fue directo hacia el rubio, el cual impactó fuertemente en él, golpeándolo contra la pared. Por su parte de la varita de Draco levemente intentó salir algo, pero nada había salido y terminó recibiendo toda la furia de la leona de Gryffindor.

El sonido de un par de huesos rompiéndose de Malfoy hicieron eco contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Hermione. No creía que fuera a recibir su magia, ya que ambos habían lanzado a la vez el hechizo y estos tendrían que haber chocado, por lo que acertar era algo que Hermione no se esperaba y mucho menos contra el gran Draco Malfoy.

Hermione rogó que no le hubiese pasado nada muy grave al rubio, a lo que se acercó a él, preocupada.

-¿Malfoy? - lo llamó mientras se acurrucaba a verlo, este estaba con los ojos cerrados con una expresión adolorida, la chica entonces lo zarandeó hasta que este despertó **.-** ¿estás bien? - a Hermione le aterraba que Draco estuviera herido, sencillamente le podía afectar su futuro como prefecta y era algo que no se podía permitir.

-Aléjate Granger que me contaminas…- intentó alejarse de ella tratando de levantarse pero no pudo, se había apoyado en su brazo y enseguida sintió un dolor agudo, que terminó en un quejido bastante fuerte.

-Malfoy déjame ayudarte con ese brazo. - le dijo la chica asustada.

-¡Granger yo puedo solo, vete y déjame en paz! - Draco intentó curar su brazo izquierdo. - episkey - pronunció este pero volvió a ocurrir de nuevo, de su varita mágica solo salieron pequeños hilos color plata, lo intentó dos veces más pero le era imposible. Fue luego de su fracaso que se dio de cuenta que la castaña no se había marchado y que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

-Grange E!- grito a la vez que apretaba los dientes al hablar. Volvió a pronunciar el hechizo sanador y para su alivio esta vez sí funcionó.

Hermione al ver que todo estaba arreglado salió corriendo del aula muy confundida y con miles de preguntas en la cabeza, dejando atrás a un muy preocupado Draco.

" _¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!, ¡mierda! ¿Cómo es posible que esto me suceda?, y enfrente de Granger, esto no tendría que estar pasando y mucho menos de esta forma, es un puto hechizo de tercer año, ¿Que soy, un inútil squib?_

.

.

 **HOLAAAA ! GRACIAS POR LEER LA HISTORIA, DE CORAZÓN ESPERAMOS QUE LES GUSTE, RECIBIMOS TODO TIPO DE OPINIÓN :3**


	3. PARTE 1 Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Horas después, Hermione entraba al gran comedor, después de pasar toda la mañana caminando por los alrededores de Hogwarts con demasiadas preguntas en su cabeza y sin respuestas aparentes. La chica se dio por vencida y agotada de tanto pensar, decidió que lo mejor era almorzar algo ligero, para luego ir a sus clases de la tarde, ya que las de las mañana las había perdido, todo por culpa del hurón.

-Hermione, ven aquí- dijo Ginny señalando un asiento al lado de ella, al parecer ni Ron ni Harry se encontraban en el comedor -Te puedo pedir un favor, me puedes prestar los apuntes de Aritmancia, no pude asistir, estaba con Harry y el tiempo se nos pasó volando. - Ginny le lanzó una sonrisa pícara a su amiga.

-¿Enserio?, no tienes remedio Ginevra, que desfachatez, perderse una clase, eso puede afectar tus notas y hasta puedes perder el año!-¡Hermione intentó lanzarle una mirada seria y de reproche a su amiga pero no pudo, al final terminó soltando la carcajada. Y es que después de la guerra la Hermione seria, simplona y come libros, había comprendido que la gente tenía derecho a vivir su vida como quisiera, por eso perder una clase no le hacía daño a nadie y más si estabas con tu novio, y este resultaba ser el niño que derrotó a Voldemort, un niño que necesitaba tanto amor para curar sus demonios como fuera posible.

-Ahh no te burles Hermione- le dijo apenada

-Ya, ya lo siento, la verdad es que yo tampoco los tengo - le respondió entre dientes, observando la mesa de los Slytherin

-¿Qué?, ¿tú?, Hermione Granger, la que nunca falta a clase ni enferma, espérame tantito, - tomó un suspiro y siguió - tu que no te quedas dormida en clase del profesor Binns porque prefieres tomar apuntes, así ya te sepas toda la historia del mundo mágico mejor que él. ¿Enserio no fuiste? - dijo con asombro - no te lo puedo creer.

-¡Ay! ya deja de ser tonta. No fue por mí, fue por culpa de Malfoy - hablo enojada, mientras tomaba un poco de jugo de calabaza - no lo soporto, odio a Draco Malfoy.

-¿A quién odias Hermione? - pregunto una inocente Luna, sentándose al frente de las dos leonas, - es una palabra muy fuerte, además no creo que odies a una persona, eres demasiado buena.

-Es Malfoy, Luna - le respondió Ginny

-¡Ah! entonces si tienes razón - las tres soltaron una carcajada- Aunque, en parte siento lástima por él, vivir reprimido por culpa de su padre, y el miedo que tuvo de perder a su madre en la guerra hacen que las personas tomen malas decisiones.

-Vale, tienes razón Luna, pero eso no le quita lo pedante e idiota que es- replicó Ginny- en fin… cuéntanos que te paso, quiero decir, para que no hayas asistido a clase, la pelea tuvo que haber sido muy grave.

-Bueno, en realidad no estuvimos toda la mañana discutiendo - se quedó pensando qué responder. No quería decirles que había mandado a volar a Malfoy, que había quedado aturdido y mucho menos que lo que había visto de él, la tenía preocupada, no, curiosa. Si eso era: porque ver a Draco "hurón perfecto" Malfoy, fallando y siendo imperfecto en algo, era extraño y por eso no había podido dejar de pensar en él - solo estuve pensando en él y por eso perdí la clase.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta Malfoy? - preguntó Ginny –

-Que!, nonono, eso jamás - corrigió nerviosa - es solo que…

-No te preocupes Hermione, lo que sucedió con Malfoy probablemente fue una situación complicada. Estas cansada que te siga molestando aun después de la guerra.

-Gracias Luna, eso es lo que quería decir -Luna la había salvado, no iba a decir que fuera mentira, porque en parte era verdad lo que había dicho, pero lamentablemente no podía quitarse de la cabeza, a ese desdeñoso hurón, aunque no pensara en él por mero gusto.

-Bien digamos que te creo, amiga-Le dijo Ginny con perspicacia.- y sobre todo que tú te lo crees Hermione-Ginny no le creía del todo, pero por el momento lo dejaría pasar.

-Estás loca Ginevra, no empieces con tus cuentos e imaginaciones que no son, las cosas son como lo dice Luna. Cálmate.

-Ok. Sabemos que no te agrada Malfoy y no serias tan tonta de meterte con él.. -las palabras de Ginny se convirtieron en un susurro porque en ese momento el rubio entraba al gran comedor seguido de una Pansy animada y un serio Nott - aunque Malfoy no está nada mal - le guiño un ojo a su amiga, quien disimuladamente volteo a mirarlo,"estúpido Malfoy", pensó enseguida.

-Como sea, yo me tengo que ir - se despidió Hermione de ambas - nos vemos más tarde y Ginny no sigas faltando a clase, de igual forma puede afectar tus notas y las de Harry.

Hermione se levantó del asiento y recordó que tenía que hablar con Pansy sobre el trabajo de runas antiguas, por lo que se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba.

-Parkinson ¿podemos hablar?

-¿Que ocurre, Granger?- Una "amable" Pansy le respondió, cosa que descolocó a la chica.

-Eh!... venía a hablar sobre el trabajo de runas ¿En la biblioteca a las 6?-Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, cuando Pansy le respondió, enfoco su vista en ella.

-Que sea a las 7, una dama debe refrescarse después de clases Granger, deberías tomar nota y aprender.

-Bah! Pans, ni volviendo a nacer, Granger aprenderá a ser una Dama, eso es como pedirle a Weasley que use ropa de primera mano.- le dijo un entrometido Malfoy muy sonriente.

-Pues si hablamos de cambio, tu no sales muy bien parado Malfoy, no te has mirado en un espejo, la estupidez te carcome la piel cada día y cada vez te vuelves más idiota. Además, lo de Ron y yo se puede aprender y cambiar, pero lo tuyo ni la mejor magia lo pueden ocultar y ni hablar del hedor que destilas...a puro niñito mimado.- Y dando media vuelta, lo dejó callado. Si no hubiera sido por los rápidos sentidos de Theo, quitándole la varita al chico, Malfoy muy seguramente habría atacado a Hermione por la espalda y se hubiera asegurado una penosa detención.

…

A las siete en punto. La castaña se hallaba en la biblioteca, esperando a Pansy y que esta se dignara a aparecer. Sencillamente no quería arruinar su satisfacción, no podía dejar de pensar en su salida triunfal del gran comedor, dejar a Malfoy en ridículo le daba un pequeño deleite a su ego y calmaba un poco su descontento por haber faltado a clase en la mañana.

Diez minutos después Pansy Parkinson llegaba a la biblioteca y con ella venían Nott y un Malfoy bastante serio, la chica los dejo en una mesa bastante alejados de la castaña y fue a sentarse junto a la chica.

-Parkinson llegas tarde.

-Calma Granger, lección número 2, una dama nunca llega tarde, son los demás que llegan temprano.

-Si, como digas Parkinson - dijo mientras ojeaba el libro sobre su mesa –

-Llámame Pansy, Granger - refuto mientras colocaba su maleta sobre la mesa y se sentaba - si vamos a trabajar en grupo, puedes llamarme así.

-Vale! como quieras, mejor comencemos a trabajar, traje varios libros que nos sirven de investigación, escoge cualquiera y ve sacando ideas –

Dos horas más tarde, Hermione había leído un par de libros, y para el asombro de la castaña Pansy había sacado varias ideas que a ella le habían gustado, dos horas entre idas y venidas, que para haber trabajado por primera vez, no había resultado tan mal. Hermione había descubierto, que el primer asentamiento anglosajón fue liderado por una mujer, con un poderío que rivalizaba con el de Merlín 100 años después de que este viviera, de esto no se encontraba mucha información, solamente el nombre de la wicca pero nada Gwndolyn, un nombre casi extinto en este tiempo hasta en el mundo de los magos, lamentablemente sin el apellido Hermione no podía obtener más información, era poco lo que podía hacer en su amada biblioteca, le era muy frustrante no encontrar información.

Hermione cerró el libro y miró intrigada a Pansy que seguía entretenida en la lectura

-¿veo que te ha gustado el tema? - pregunto curiosa- pero sería más fácil si hubiéramos encontrando un apellido.

-Sí, bueno, es una de mis clases menos aburridas, por lo que digamos que la magia de la runas es bastante interesante, el poder que hay en ellos, superan hasta la magia de Merlín y el idiota de Voldemort juntos, - se paró enseguida y recogió sus cosas dentro de la maleta - bien Granger, nos vemos la próxima semana, te traeré información, que para una come libros como tú será el paraíso, y no te desesperes, tu hambre por el conocimiento puede llegar a ser estúpida y patética.

-Creo que será mejor vernos mañana - dijo Hermione echando chispas por los ojos.- Y Pansy yo a ti no te critico por tu cabeza medio hueca, así que no hables de lo que no sabes.- La pelinegra en vez de enfadarse le sonrió y le dijo:

-Granger, Granger, Granger, tu siempre tan estudiosa, creo que te daré unas buenas clases para que dejes de ser tan mojigata, disfruta tu fin de semana, el estudio lo dejamos para después - se dio media vuelta y con su mano derecha levantó su mano en señal de despido - adiós Granger.

"Por Morgana, Pansy se ha vuelto bipolar, ¿es posible tener tantos cambios de humor en tan poco tiempo? y ¿quién se cree esta?, para hablarme así" - refunfuñó la castaña, enseguida se paró del asiento y llevó a su lugar un par de libros que tenía sobre la mesa, los demás los había guardado en el bolso para seguir leyendo en cuanto pudiera. - "¿yo? ¿Una mojigata?", bueno siempre había escuchado decir a sus espaldas esas palabras y mucho más sobre ella, como comelibros, la sabelotodo de Granger, la ratona de biblioteca, pero mojigata, ¿realmente lo era?, se preguntaba la castaña. Siempre había vivido en una burbuja en que todo tenía que ser perfecto, que lo que hacía era por un bien mayor y nada de lo que la gente decía le afectaba, puesto que ninguno tenía la suficiente inteligencia y comprensión para entender cómo era ella, claro a diferencia de sus amigos que dejaron de llamarla así en segundo año y vieron algo en ella diferente a lo que era. En fin, puede que lo que Parkinson haya dicho fuera verdad, pero para ella no significaba que tuviera razón, aunque y si ¿dejaba de pensar menos en el estudio y se abriera un poco más a la diversión? - "no, no, no, ella está equivocada y tú estás bien así Hermione, no eres tan mojigata." susurro la leona.

-¿Hablando sola Granger? - preguntó una voz a sus espaldas. Ella brinco en su puesto y por el susto, soltó el libro que tenía en sus manos. - y además de eso inepta, - le dijo con hastío el rubio.

-Y a ti no te cambia la cara igual de desabrida que siempre la tienes.-suspiro la chica exasperada, primero Parkinson y ahora Malfoy, la chica no podía con tanta prepotencia y estupidez en un solo día. -Mira Malfoy ya es muy tarde y no estoy para tus estupideces - respondió mientras recogía el libro del piso.

-Oh! Granger estoy tan dolido por tus palabras,-el chico se llevó la mano al corazón, sobreactuando- que no han sido las más inteligentes - se puso serio enseguida. – ¿Sabes?, intercambiar babas con Weasley te está apagando el cerebro, y para que te enteres no me interesa tu estado de ánimo, es más si puedo empeorarlo, mucho mejor.- Le sonrió cínicamente.- y más después del show barato de sangre sucia necesitada de atención que me hiciste en el gran comedor, no puedo dejar que salgas impune.-su mano subió hacia el libro recogido por Hermione y de un golpe fuerte lo sacó de las manos de ella, haciéndolo caer de nuevo-, así que Granger te voy aclarar un par de cosas - prosiguió el ojigris. -Sólo porque ayudaste a derrotar al señor oscuro, no te da derecho de creerte igual o superior a nosotros, tu sangre sigue igual de manchada que antes, así que la próxima vez que me vuelvas a hablar de esa forma recuerda que no eres nadie en este mundo solo una chiquilla que fue utilizada por sus dos supuestos mejores amigos para ganar la guerra, amigos que son dos buenos para nada, que no se te olvide, no eres nadie…

Hermione cansada de la palabrería absurda del rubio y en el fondo dolida por sus palabras, se agachó para levantar el libro y largarse lo más rápido de la biblioteca, pero el rubio no iba a dejar que lo ignorara y se fuera, por eso rápidamente la cogió muy fuerte de los brazos, levantándola y sacudiéndola para que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Esta vez no me vas a dejar con la palabra en la boca, sabelotodo - la mirada del ojigris era hielo puro, dos dagas que estaban acabando con los nervios de la chica y para colmo, el dolor agudo que sentía en los brazos la estaban poniendo furiosa.

Cansada y con mucho dolor concluyó que la situación debía acabar de inmediato.

-No me interesa lo que tengas que decir hurón oxigenado

-SILENCIO! Granger, no he terminado de hablar- La acercó más hacia él para controlarla mejor, ambos cuerpos se encontraban tan pegados que lo único que los separaba eran las túnicas,- Maldición me encantaría que te callaras para siempre, me exaspera tu sabelotoda lengua, y tu voz chillona es un dolor de cabeza que afecta mis sensibles oídos- y acto seguido le tapó con una mano la boca, Hermione al verse acorralada, le mordió la mano al rubio, y alejándose de él lo más rápido posible le respondió con todo el veneno que pudo sacar de su ser.

\- O sabes que sí, -continuó la castaña, con la frase que Draco le había interrumpido- me alegra tanto haberte humillado, que lo haría mil veces más y no me arrepentiría por nada del mundo porque personas sucias y hostiles como tú, no son más que escorias que merecen ser tratadas como tal, para que dejen de creerse que son superiores a nosotros, solo por tener la sangre "pura" - señaló entre comillas la última palabra -, pero lo lamento Malfoy, son tan ignorantes que no saben que la sangre no lo es todo, que existen personas como yo que podemos hacer la diferencia en una sociedad xenofóbica y racista como la de ustedes.- tomó un respiro y siguió, mientras Draco sorprendido observaba aquellos ojos avellana llenos de un inmenso dolor e ira que nunca había visto en la chica - y por si no se han dado de cuenta los hijos de muggles somos necesarios, ustedes mismos han llevado al exterminio a los sangre puras casándose con su propia familia y generando una descendencia idiota y muchas veces sin magia, así que dime quien es superior a quien,-siguió la castaña, enfocando aún más sus ojos en la mirada plata del chico- solo deseo que al final los supuestos sangre puras tengan que arrodillarse y rendirle pleitesía a las personas como yo, porque tenlo en claro nuestra magia es más pura que la de ustedes y nos van a rogar, nos necesitarán para poder mejorar su magia, algún día Malfoy, ese gran poder se les va a terminar y voy a estar ahí para verlo y los aplastare y humillaré como ustedes lo hacen.

Al terminar su discurso Hermione ya no sentía el agarre del rubio, este se encontraba estupefacto por las palabras de la chica.

Hermione dio dos pasos hacia atrás cerciorándose que el chico no fuera tras ella.- Y cierra la boca, que se te van a entrar las moscas.

Hermione recogió sus cosas y salió directo a su sala común. Mientras, Draco seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos, aquellas palabras que la castaña había pronunciado lo inquietaban, se había enterado de algo y él lo había dejado escapar. Es más, no podía saber que tan cierto era lo que había profetizado. Enojado y nuevamente dejado de lado se dirigió su mesa. Al sentarse, Theo le comento:

-Hummm Draco, me preocupa tu relación con Granger, si no supiera que eres el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, familia que odia a los sangre sucia, diría que te gusta, esa manía por estarla molestando e insultando no es normal, ni con Weasley lo haces.

-Mira Theodore no estoy para bromitas, decir eso es como decir que tú y no se... la lunática de Lovegood salieran.

-Pues no haríamos una mala pareja ¿no crees? -Le guiño el ojo Theo a Draco. Lunática ni le iba ni le venía, muchas veces se sintió interesado en las peculiaridades que decía la chica, hay que ser realistas el cabello de Luna le parecía sublime, pero eran cosas que por el momento Draco no debía enterarse, eso lo volvería loco. _Ay Draquito, disfrazar sentimientos es tan tú. - Th_ _eo se rio_ _internamentede_ _de toda_ _la situación._

-¡Oohh cállate!, me das asco no necesito escuchar más estupideces el día de hoy, voy a hacer como que no escuche nada, ya sabía que eras raro, pero esto Theo, es el acabose.

-Como quieras hermano, mejor salgamos de aquí.-le respondió él con una sonrisa.

.

.

 **Halooo... antes que nada gracias por leer.**

 **Y se puso candente la pelea entre Draco y Hermione :o**


	4. PARTE 1 Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Después de la restauración del colegio, la profesora Mcgonagall había decidido junto con el ministerio que lo mejor era entrenar a los chicos desde el colegio, para prepararlos para enfrentamientos futuros, si bien Voldemort había muerto muchos mortifagos habían escapado el día de la batalla final, y para empeorar la situación hacía ya seis meses que más de dos docenas de aurores habían perdido la vida en una emboscada por parte de estos mortifagos. Hasta el momento solo unos pocos conocían de esta terrible noticia, era necesario que los familiares siguieran pensando que seguían en una misión en la cual no podían comunicarse. Kingsley no quería parecerse a Fudge, pero lamentablemente la gente tenía la herida y el trauma de la guerra muy reciente y esas muertes solo traerían consigo el caos: la anarquía en la sociedad mágica.

Debían esperar hasta después de las fiestas de navidad y año nuevo, para tener tiempo de capturar a los mortifagos.

Por esa razón habían creado las clases de duelo, claro está esto solo lo sabían los altos funcionarios y la directora del colegio.

El inicio del curso ya había pasado y en Hogwarts ya estaban en la última semana de septiembre, los chicos de último año de Gryffindor se encontraban charlando animadamente, esperando a que las leonas bajaran para ir todos a desayunar e ir luego a la nueva clase de duelo.

-Bien Ron, cuéntanos ¿cómo te va con Lavender?- Le preguntó Seamus.

-Me tiene hastiado, no debí volver con ella, fue una mala decisión, además tengo un par de chicas detrás mío y la verdad Merlín me ayude, pero soy hombre y tengo necesidades.

-RON!.- la decepción que Harry sentía hacia su mejor amigo, era latente- enserio te estás comportando mal.

-Harry hermano, mira no me molesta que estés con mi hermana pero no todos encontramos tan fácil el amor como tú, además estoy muy joven para atarme a una mujer, hay mucho Ronald Weasley para el mundo.- exclamó por los aires

\- Y entonces ¿Quiénes son? -le preguntó un divertido Dean Thomas.

-Padma Patil, después de que regreso de su exilio en la guerra esta buenísima, y la otra es Parvatil, ella siempre ha sido una belleza.

-Son las mejores amigas de Lavender, Ron.-afirmó arrugando la frente Harry.

-¡Harry! cállate, déjalo hablar -Se quejó Dean!. - Ron eres un capo, tienes a las gemelas comiendo de tu mano, ¿Qué tal si ambas quieren algo contigo a la vez?

-Por Merlín, seria genial un Trío.- Respondió Ron de una manera eufórica. Harry le iba a volver a reprochar cuando en esas, las chicas bajaron por las escaleras.

El chico rápidamente se acercó a saludar a su novia y mejor amiga, había momentos en donde se cansaba de la absurda personalidad del pelirrojo

-Chicas menos mal llegaron, Ron ya me tenía aburrido, en serio lo quiero pero hay días en donde es demasiado…

-¿Tonto?- terminó Hermione con una sonrisa.

-Exacto, - y acto seguido volteó a saludar a su novia con un tierno beso y pasándole un brazo por el hombro cruzaron la puerta de la sala común. La castaña se alejó de ellos dándoles un poco de espacio, adoraba ver a Harry tan feliz al igual que Ginny, se veían tan bien juntos, así que pensó en acercarse a Neville y hablarle sobre la última clase de Herbología, tenía dudas y quien más que él para resolverlas.

-Hoy estas más radiante de lo normal, Te amo pequeña, -Harry la atrajo más hacia sí. Desde que habían vuelto no podía dejar de decirle como se sentía, puede que fuera cursi y probablemente nadie hablara así, pero él sentía que debía demostrarle cuánto la amaba, decirlo era una necesidad. Después de que el horrocrux que tenía en su ser murió, se dio de cuenta que no le había dicho que la amaba y que la necesitaba en todo momento. Sin contar que ese año que pasaron separados por la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes fue la cosa más dura que tuvo que soportar, Ginny era su luz al final del túnel, su pilar y sin ella a su lado, sencillamente se terminaría perdiendo completamente.

-También te amo, Harry, - se empino y acercándose a la cara del chico, deposito un suave beso en los labios - me haces la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Y tú el chico más afortunado - Siguieron caminando, luego de un tiempo la picardía del moreno salió a flote y colocando su mano en la parte baja del abdomen, allí donde la pretina de la falda termina empezó a acariciarla en círculos, logrando que su mano subiera un poco el saco y la camisa de la chica.

-¡Basta Harry!,- Rió la chica - desde cuando estás tan efusivo, ¿los gemelos te mandaron alguna poción?... ¡Harry!-volvió a quejarse la chica, esta vez ya empezaba a sonrojarse.-No empieces con juegos que sé que no vas a terminar, señor Potter, además alguien podría vernos.

\- Bah! no te preocupes, soy el chico que mató a Voldemort todo lo puedo hacer.-Le respondió Harry bromeando.

-Y ahora dices bobadas, pasar mucho tiempo con mi hermano se te está pegando lo baboso.-le respondió mientras alzaba la ceja derecha.-Diantres Harry,!, no más! enserio- Harry había empezado a descender más su mano.-Ya! juro que después de clases jugamos y te hago cariñitos todo lo que quieras, pero en público no.

-Okeyyy,-aceptó el ojiverde, la verdad el jueguito a Ginny ya le estaba empezando a afectar. Subió su mano a la cintura de su novia por encima del saco nuevamente,-¿sabes?, desde que te vi por primera vez, sabía que eras la indicada-le dijo medio en broma, de alguna forma tenía que bajar la tensión que sentía y lo mejor que podía hacer era cambiar de tema de conversación.

-Ya estás diciendo muchas bobadas,- se carcajeo la chica,- tú has sido el hombre más ciego que conozco, mejor apresurémonos.

El moreno soltó un leve suspiro y abrazo con intensidad a su novia - vamos por un té en leche. Muero por uno.- le susurro.

…..

Harry y Ginny entraron al gran comedor y detrás de ellos algunos de sus amigos.

Por su parte Luna ya se encontraba comiendo en la mesa de Gryffindor, algo común desde que empezó el año escolar.

-Hola Luna – saludo sonriente

-Hola Harry, ¿listo para la clase de duelos?, es magnífico que todas las casas estemos en esa misma clase.

-Supongo que sí, aunque no es que hayamos visto algo antes, solo espero que el casi mes que paso, haya valido la pena, espero que nos enseñen hechizos que sólo los aurores sepan.

El año había comenzado y con ellas las clases, a excepción de una, la clase de duelos, hasta el momento no se había encontrado un profesor que dictara la materia, por lo que fue cancelada hasta nueva orden. Después de un tiempo la profesora Mcgonagall anuncio a todos los estudiantes que ya se había encontrado un profesor capacitado para la materia, pero nadie sabía de quien se trataba, por eso muchos estaban emocionados por lo que iba a ocurrir ese día y bueno otros resignados por ver más materias.

Precisamente ese fue el tema de conversación en el desayuno en todas las mesas, hasta los Slytherin estaban curiosos pero claro a su manera.

…..

Charlie Weasley, segundo hijo del clan Weasley, caminaba hacia su primera clase como maestro y precisamente era con los de último año. Al entrar al salón del segundo piso, vagos recuerdos llenaron su mente. Habían sido épocas estupendas para el pelirrojo, desde que había terminado la escuela se había dedicado meramente al estudio de los dragones, por lo que no tenía interés en ninguna chica, hasta ya había olvidado su afición al Quidditch y a los duelos. Pero después de la muerte de su hermano, las cosas en su familia se habían complicado, por lo que vivir alejado de ellos no era grato. Así que después de pensarlo por mucho tiempo, tomo la decisión de volver. Hacer de nuevo una vida en el colegio que lo vio crecer.

Omitamos el hecho que fue una carta de Mcgonagall que le hizo dar el primer paso y el ultimátum del ministerio el que selló su regreso a Inglaterra.

-Buenos días, profesor - saludó una morena, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

El pelirrojo se levantó del asiento y con rapidez se aliso la ropa, para luego saludar a su primer estudiante. Esta se encontraba en medio del salón de brazos cruzados, por lo que la recorrió con su mirada, lo primero que vio, fueron sus ojos, quedó conmocionado con ellos, un eléctrico azul, que combinaba a la perfección con sus pestañas largas y su blanca piel, en pocas palabras era la combinación perfecta junto con su cabello negro azabache. "Por Morgana sus ojos son como los de un dragón Seyrun" pensó el pelirrojo, y por cosas del destino ese era su especie favorito de dragones, eran de un color tan inusual que solo el azul se podía distinguir al brillo de la luna.

-¿Se encuentra bien, profesor? - preguntó la chica con una sonrisa perspicaz.

-Ehh ... Si, perdona, soy Charlie Weasley, el nuevo profesor de duelo - saludo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-¿Un Weasley? lo que faltaba - susurro la chica - Se reproducen como conejos, pero bueno este no está nada mal.- reprochó entre dientes

-¿Disculpe? ¿Ha dicho algo, señorita...?

-Parkinson, Y si, dije que se reproducen como conejos,- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

El pelirrojo la miro airadamente -Mire señorita no le permito que me falte al respeto y mucho menos que hable de esa forma sobre mi familia.

-Es la costumbre profesor - Pansy sonrió cínicamente, - Lo lamento pero usted no me dejo terminar de hablar, también dije que usted no está nada mal, así que no le falte del todo al respeto, ¿cierto?- guiñándole el ojo se alejó del chico hacia un costado del salón.

"Que insolente" -pensó para sí mismo y mientras esperaba que todos los alumnos entraran al salón, se puso a organizar su escritorio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, que no pasó desapercibida para la morena.

Uno a uno fueron entrando los estudiantes al aula de clase, muchos lo miraban con asombro, otros con repulsión, y bueno otros indiferentes ya que no tenían idea de quién era

-Charlie!-dijo asombrado Ron, inmediatamente se enojó, no había sabido nada de su hermano después de la muerte de Percy, se había ido y ahora de la noche a la mañana era su nuevo profesor de duelo, por lo que decidió encararlo, pero Harry adivinando sus pensamientos lo detuvo.

-Tranquilo Ron, ya te contará más tarde como resultó dando clases-

-Es verdad hermanito - lo calmo Ginny- vamos a saludarlo, Hermione se nos adelantó.

-Charlie qué alegría verte - lo saludo la castaña

-Hermione, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien y ¿tu?, ¿Qué haces acá? - pregunto curiosa

-Después les cuento a todos, creo que a muchos no les agrada la idea de que este acá - giro su rostro en busca de una pelinegra, pero no la encontró y volteo a ver Hermione - luego hablamos.

Se dirigió a los alumnos y se presentó

-Hola estudiantes, mi nombre es Charlie Weasley y soy su nuevo profesor de duelo, como saben las clases ya comenzaron así que tenemos mucho por hacer, espero que sea una clase bastante dinámica y divertida, lo ideal es que aprendan lo suficiente. En estos tiempos siempre hay que estar bastante alerta y porque no, algunos de ustedes serán aurores tómenlo como una clase de preparación para su futuro, por otro lado no soy de los que cree que todo es blanco o negro, sencillamente existen hechizos que son útiles dependiendo la situación y si se está en peligro de muerte es mejor defenderse, claro está, hay que usarlos con precaución y sabiduría..- comentó, para luego dividir en dos la clase - Bien para iniciar, quiero ver su capacidad de duelo, acabo de separarlos, sin tener en cuenta si son amigos o la casa a la que pertenecen, así será más interesante y menos racista cada duelo. Espero que sean enfrentamientos dignos de estudiantes de último año.

-Así que señorita Parkinson y Granger ustedes dos son las primeras en iniciar.- las dos chicas estaban al inicio de las dos filas que Charlie había hecho. - quiero que den una batalla justa y sin trampa.

Ambas estudiantes asintieron.

El duelo empezó con un par de hechizos no verbales que para el asombro de todos, a excepción de los Slytherin, fue igual de rápido en ambos lados. Casi al mismo tiempo ambas chicas lanzaron un protego, Hermione tenía dudas si la nueva Pansy que estaba conociendo, la atacaría sin piedad como en años anteriores o sencillamente eso también había cambiado, ella no quería hacerle daño a la morena de por sí, estaba cansada de la guerra. Esta clase de duelo era más por diversión, la verdad no le interesaba lo que Charlie había dicho para ser auror, ella quería ser medimaga y a la vez cursar leyes, aún no se había decidido por cual, y lamentablemente todos los gira tiempos estaban destruidos y con ellos sus ganas de estudiar ambas cosas a la vez.

El duelo avanzó igual que al principio, con agilidad y potencia, parecía que ninguna de las dos brujas estaba cansada en lo más mínimo.

Cinco minutos después, las cosas cambiaron

-Immobulus,-gritó Hermione, y para desconcierto de los Slytherin, su compañera de casa no pudo defenderse, el hechizo protector lanzado por la morena fue un simple hilo azul eléctrico, con el que no pudo detener el de la castaña. Al impactar en la chica, la fuerza del hechizo la inmovilizo y a su vez la lanzó un par de metros por los aires.

Charlie que estaba pendiente del duelo invoco un Arestum Momemtum, ocasionando que el cuerpo de la morena cayera como una pluma al suelo. El duelo había acabado y Charlie corrió al lugar donde se encontraba la ojiazul.

-Finite incantatem- Dijo una acongojada Hermione- ¿Pansy estas bien?

-Tranquila Granger, acuérdate, soy una dama y como tal caigo con estilo, además tal parece que tengo a mi merced a un caballero de armadura andante- la chica miró a Charlie socarronamente.- Gracias profesor Weasley.

-Bien clase, esto ha sido un incidente menor debo felicitar a ambas chicas, pero señorita Granger, usted ha sido la ganadora de este primer combate, así que 5 puntos para Gryffindor- Miró alrededor del salón y enfocando su vista en los dos siguientes alumnos dijo- Bien chicos ahora van ustedes dos- Señalando a Harry y Blaise.- ¿me recuerda por favor su nombre?.

-Blaise Zabini.

-Bien, Potter y Zabini empiecen, ¡Ahora!.- Ambos chicos se dieron la venia y otro duelo empezó nuevamente, esta vez Harry no empezó con su famoso expelliarmus, este fue sustituido por una fuerte impedimenta, al cual Blaise respondió con un incendio.

-Ventus,- Harry siguió protegiéndose y lanzando contra hechizos, el problema era que Blaise no se quedaba corto y si el enfrentamiento pasado con las chicas, había sido algo de admirar, este era realmente aterrador, a Blaise solo le faltaba lanzar una imperdonable y eso empezó a poner nerviosos a los Slytherin, los cuales después de la guerra tenían la mentalidad de tener un perfil bajo, era lo mejor que podían hacer luego de que muchos padres de ellos se escaparan de las garras del ministerio. Por otro lado Harry, empezaba a ver recuerdos de la batalla final en su mente y para su asombro, se veían tan reales que no sabía que era verdadero y que no.

Decidido a terminar con su sufrimiento psicológico Harry lanzó un bombarda que no pudo ser detenido por un exaltado Blaise, ya que el último hechizo lo repelo por sus buenos reflejos, llevaba un par de hechizos en donde los contra hechizos de protección no le funcionaban muy bien y sus reflejos eran su mejor aliado. Intentó un último intento con toda las fuerzas de su ser gritó.

-¡Crucio!- al oír aquellas palabras, un enfurecido Charlie detuvo el hechizo protegiendo a Harry, debido a que este se había agachado y pegado sus manos a la cabeza, haciendo imposible que se pudiera defender. La clase quedó en absoluto silencio. La tensión era tanta que las respiraciones se pausaron esperando la sentencia que el profesor fuera a dar.

-50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA SLYTHERINN!- Dijo entre dientes Charlie,- señor Zabini está castigado, lo espero en cinco minutos en el despacho de la directora- decretó el pelirrojo- Muchachos lamentablemente la clase acaba aquí, necesito que retengamos esta clase el sábado antes de su salida a Hogsmeade, necesito evaluarlos a todos y así poder tener en cuenta las falencias de cada uno para poder entrenarlos lo mejor posible. Muchas gracias por asistir tienen lo que queda del bloque libre.

Apenas Charlie terminó de hablar, una preocupada Ginny corrió al encuentro de su novio.

-Harry!, -lo movió de un lado para otro, el chico se hallaba en posición fetal y con los ojos cerrados- Amor, abre los ojos por favor, concéntrate en mi cara por favor- le dijo con voz calmada y segura. Harry le hizo caso a su chica y lentamente fue saliendo de las visiones del pasado que tenía.- Eso amor, ahora te vas a levantar y vamos a ir a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar un poco. -le beso la frente. Al ver que todos los Gryffindor se iban a acercar a Harry, y la mirada de pocos amigos que Ginny les estaba mandando, Hermione y Ron decidieron sacarlos del salón lo más rápido posible.

Al salir Blaise, Draco Malfoy lo siguió detrás, hasta detenerlo.

-Blaise, pero qué coño acabas de hacer!- preguntó Malfoy exasperado -Sabes que estas cosas no deben pasar, eres estúpido o ¿qué?, ¿se te acabaron las pocas neuronas que tenías? sabes muy bien que tenemos que tener un perfil bajo y vas y lo estropeas, estás loco.

-Cállate Malfoy

-No me mandes a callar, y menos después del show que acabas de hacer.

-Suficiente Draco, cálmate, el que está dando un show ahora eres tú, deja este enfrentamiento, para más tarde, porque lo que hizo Blaise merece un castigo- enfatizó un Theodore, que también se veía enfurecido, pero su mirada era aún más fría, calmada de esas silenciosas como un veneno letal.

-Saben que no estoy para sus dramas de novias celosas, debo ir con la directora, así que apártense de mi camino y no se metan, idiotas.

…

Horas más tarde Zabini salía del aula de la directora, luego de una larga conversación, había vuelto a ser castigado por culpa de Potter. Lo castigaron con tres meses de ayuda a Filch, limpiando el castillo, sin varita mágica, lo habían apuntado a estudios muggles para que pudiera ser el ayudante de la profesora, y a su vez le habían restringido todas las salidas, incluyendo navidad. Tras del hecho le iban a asignar una persona para que lo vigilara. Para rematar, tuvo que donar una cuantiosa suma de dinero para no tener que ir al ministerio por el hechizo que había lanzado, dinero que iba a ser destinado como ayuda a los hijos de muggles que no tenían ni un knut.

"Maldito hechizo que me ha traído problemas, pero esto no se queda así San Potter me las va a pagar. Esto no se queda así". Refunfuño el moreno.

De vuelta a su sala común se encontró con Pansy, bajando de la habitación de mujeres.

-Blaise, como estuvo Mcgonagall, ¿muy duro el castigo?-Pansy se rio al final de su pregunta.

-oh, no te burles Pans, la vieja esa quiere que haga - El chico le contó de su castigo múltiple, con cada castigo la chica iba abriendo más y más la boca.

-Que cruel, pobre de ti, pero Blaise te lo mereces, enserio fuiste muy estúpido, como se te ocurre lanzarle un crucio a Potter, además que estaba en el piso desarmado y por si fuera poco es el supuesto salvador del mundo mágico. Enserio te pasas.- le respondió la chica.

-Pans tú también...ya tengo bastante con toda la situación, si vas a estar jodiendome la vida mejor ni te hubieras acercado.- bufo. Blaise molesto se levantó del sillón en donde estaba sentado pero el grito de la morena lo detuvo.

-AY! YA Blaise, tranquilízate, acompáñame a las cocinas que por lo que veo no has comido nada desde el desayuno y es mejor no aparecernos por el gran comedor.- dijo mientras arrastraba a Blaise de la manga de la túnica.

…..

Una hora después del incidente, Harry y Ginny, habían tomado la decisión de saltarse un par de clases, la chica lo había sugerido, era mejor que Harry estuviera sin mucha gente a su alrededor, conocía perfectamente a su chico y lo mucho que le fastidiaba ser el centro de atención.

Así que se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor, pero antes de eso fueron a las cocinas a comer algo

\- Amo Potter- Krecher los saludo- Ama Ginny, que desean, Krecher se los puede preparar.

-Hola Kreacher, hemos venido por un par de tazas de chocolate, algo para picar, sándwiches y un poco de fruta Gracias- Le respondió Ginny.- oh y mejor si es para llevar.

-Siéntense, que ya se los traigo, amos.

Después de 10 minutos Krecher apareció con una canasta y su comida.

-Gracias Krecher- le dijo Harry.

Los chicos iban caminando hacia su torre, cogidos de la mano, Ginny le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla a Harry y este solamente se reía y la traía más hacia su regazo.

Cuando de un momento a otro fueron interrumpidos.

-Pero miren a quien tengo la fortuna de encontrarme - Zabini diviso con su miraba a la feliz pareja. Fue directo hacia ellos, recordando de repente el tremendo castigo que le habían puesto

-Blaise ¿a dónde vas? - le dijo la morena, intentando detener a su amigo, pero este ya estaba frente al par de Gryffindor.

-Potter - fijó su mirada en el chico, que a su vez se sorprendió al verlo frente a él - a ti te estaba buscando

-¿Qué es lo quieres Zabini? -

-Pero si es la comadreja menor - pasó su mirada de arriba abajo a la pelirroja - o bueno, ya no tan pequeña - le hizo un guiño, incomodándola.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? - pregunto Harry

-Blaise déjalo - sugirió la ojiazul

-No te metas Pansy - de su túnica sacó su varita y le apuntó - esto es entre él y yo - prosiguió el moreno - quiero que acabemos lo que empezamos Potter -

-No peleare contigo Zabini, quítate de mi camino- cogió de la mano a su novia, pero esta fue agarrada por Blaise, quien con un suave agarre detuvo a la chica y le respondió.

-Ella no se quiere ir Potter - le sonrió a la pequeña Weasley - ¿Cierto linda?- Ginny le iba a responder pero Harry se le adelantó.

-Pero que rayos te sucede, acaso no ves que es mi novia y está conmigo - le reprocho Harry - Bien, si quieres tu dichoso duelo, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos y que te quede claro, con ella no te metes.

-Harry no seas estúpido, vámonos.

-No Ginn, este idiota me las va a pagar. -y acto seguido Harry le propinó un puño en la cara al moreno, golpe que lo mandó directo al suelo noqueándolo por unos segundos.

-Harry! - grito la chica, mientras Pansy se tapó la boca de asombro

El ojiverde colocó un campo invisible que los separaba al moreno y a él de las chicas, en especial de Ginny, no quería que saliera herida ni se involucrara.

-Harry Potter, o deshaces ese escudo o la que te va a pegar y no precisamente en la cara voy a ser yo después que todo esto se termine.

\- Ginny, este idiota te ha faltado al respeto y de paso a mí, además el crucio que me lanzó, debo hacérselo pagar. - empezaron a lanzarse hechizos a diestra y siniestra, algunos más fuertes que otros, algunos cortes iban dejando un recorrido de sangre por la cara y brazos de ambos chicos, pero ambos seguían luchando.

-Mira Weasley, no se tu pero la única persona que conozco que puede ayudarnos es Granger, si vamos con la directora la cosa se puede empeorar y por más que Blaise sea un idiota es mi amigo y no lo quiero ver en más problemas. Así que yo iré a buscarla mientras estos trogloditas se matan.- le dijo una sofocada Pansy a Ginny.

-Bien vamos corriendo, Hermione debe estar en la biblioteca.

Al marcharse, Harry se sintió más seguro al verlas partir, era mejor que no se metiera en problemas, decidió que primero jugaría un rato con Blaise, para que no se le olvidara quién era él, por una vez en su vida iba a ser pretencioso, con las habilidades que tenía.

Cuando las dos chicas entraron a la biblioteca se pusieron a buscar enloquecidas a la castaña sin importar que detrás de ellas estuviera una enfurecida Madame Pince. Enseguida la vieron sentada en una esquina de la biblioteca con un libro en sus manos

-¡Hermione! - Exclamó su amiga

-Ginny, qué ocurre, haz silencio por favor o si no me van a sacar de la biblioteca por tu culpa - se quejó una sobresaltada castaña

-Lo siento amiga, pero esto es enserio, Harry se está peleando con Zabini -

-¿Harry? pero ¿cómo es posible?

-Granger, las preguntas tontas las dejamos para después, ahora hay que ir a detenerlos o se van a matar.

Las tres salieron de la biblioteca lo más rápido posible y detrás de ellas un sigiloso Draco Malfoy las seguía, sentía curiosidad por que habían salido con tanta insistencia de la biblioteca.

Al llegar, dos desastrosos estudiantes, se encontraban al límite. Hermione junto con Pansy y Ginny intentaron revertir el hechizo protector que había lanzado el moreno, pero ningún intento funcionaba, para el asombro de ellas. Luego de ver un par de ataques más, la magia de Blaise empezaba a fallar o si bien le pegaba a Harry, este no sentía nada cuando le pegaba a su cuerpo, y para horror de las tres mujeres el último hechizo lanzado por Harry le dio directo a Blaise, el hechizo protector que este invoco no pudo construirse bien. Y como consecuencia, el hechizo lo había lanzado al suelo. Bastante agotado, Blaise intentó ponerse en pie, pero otro hechizo de Potter le dio de lleno en la espalda y así siguieron un par más, mientras que la varita de Blaise no salía ninguna energía mágica.

Las chicas desesperadas le gritaban a Harry que se detuviera, pero lamentablemente este ni se inmutaba, estaba cegado por la nube de ira que lo consumía en el momento.

Para el rubio ya estaban llegando a un límite, por lo que era momento de intervenir. Cansado de ver a su amigo perder, retiro la barrera y con un Expelliarmus arrojó la varita de Potter al suelo.

-Granger controla a tu amiguito!, no le devuelvas la varita- Le dijo a Hermione, la chica ya había recogido la varita de Harry.

-Malfoy no soy estúpida, ¿tú que haces acá?, nadie te llamó.

-Nadie, pero supe quitar el campo invisible mejor que tú. - Pansy al ver que la castaña no se iba a detener decidió intervenir.

-Miren par de tortolos, dejen sus peleas matrimoniales para otro día, no se dan cuenta de lo mal que está Blaise y Potter. Es mejor llevarlos a la enfermería antes de que alguien llegue.

-Gracias Pansy por fin alguien con sentido común.- dijo Ginny

Draco ignoró los comentarios de las mujeres y se acercó donde su amigo malherido estaba. _"pero, ¿qué está sucediendo?"_ \- se dijo así mismo. Había sucedido de nuevo, su magia estaba fallando y no solo la de él, si no la de sus amigos. _"Mierda algo no anda bien, ¿Que está cambiando? debo hablar con mi madre"._

.

.

 **Holaa ! perdonen la tardanza, pero aquí un nuevo capitulo, esperamos que les guste... si le gusta o hay algo por mejorar nos interesaría leerlas gracias por leer :3**


	5. PARTE 1 Chapter 4

**Felices de continuar con la historia, podremos tardarnos años, pero es algo que siempre hemos querido hacer y a pesar de muchas barreras para subir la historia seguido, aquí seguiremos. Tendremos fallas, pero están ustedes los lectores los que dan sus opiniones para mejorar. Tiempo al tiempo. Gracias por leer !**

 **Capítulo 4**

Hermione y Ginny arrastraban a un adolorido y quejumbroso Harry a través del retrato de su sala común, dejaron al chico en un sillón, mientras ellas se colocaban frente a él.

-Harry James Potter, pero en ¿Qué estabas pensando? - preguntó su amiga, quien lo miraba con el ceño fruncido - casi matas a Zabini - se quejó bastante enojada la castaña

El moreno solo observaba a su amiga y a su novia con desgano

-Hermione tiene razón amor - se sentó al lado del chico y con su mano suelta le acarició el cabello, dejándolo aún más desorganizado, si eso era posible.

Harry dio un suspiro largo.

-Perdón, yo sé que estuvo mal chicas, pero no sé, no me pude controlar -Recostó su cabeza encima del hombro de Ginny.- ¡Auch!-Se quejó por enésima vez el chico.

-Mira, Harry no puedes irte peleando con cuanto Slytherin te provoca, no voy a negarlo, se lo merecía, pero eso no significa que esté bien, y...no me quiero volver otra vez cansona, pero si no hubiera visto con mis propios ojos la muerte de Voldemort diría que era el Horrocrux y no mi amigo actuando- Le reprendió Hermione- Pero también sé que tienes una personalidad explosiva y que la guerra deja secuelas y mucho más a ti. Así que por favor solo contrólate, es un año solamente y no lo tendrás que volver a ver en tu vida.

-Lo sé, tienes razón Hermione pero…

-Antes que sigas Harry-Lo interrumpió su novia- Debo decirte algo más, estoy de acuerdo con Hermione en casi todo,-Hizo una pausa-, creo que deberías actuar como te sientes dependiendo del momento, toda tu vida te la has pasado pensando y actuando por los demás, así que es hora que hagas lo que quieras sin importar las consecuencias,-la chica volvió a suspirar .-eso sí, Harry James Potter, te vuelves a colocar en peligro y te juro que lo que te voy a hacer va a ser peor que un cruciatus. Defiéndete...haz lo que quieras, pero no te mates en el proceso.

Harry suspiro.

-Bien chicas, ustedes tienen razón, pero la verdad analizando toda la situación...no pensé que el duelo terminara tan rápido - dijo Harry con autosuficiencia - Es algo raro, Zabini no es estúpido.

-Es verdad, fue como si algo le hubiese pasado a su varita - hablo la pelirroja - lo mismo con tu pelea con Pansy, Hermione.

Además de esas dos veces a la castaña se le vino a la cabeza su enfrentamiento con Malfoy en el salón de Runas y como este casi no pudo curarse a sí mismo.

-Si Chicos, es muy raro… "¿qué les estará sucediendo?"-Susurro pensativa Hermione.-Pero saben, lo mejor es no pensar mucho en eso, los Slytherin son raros por naturaleza, además si algo les llegara a pasar nos terminaríamos enterando.

… **.….**

En la lechuceria del colegio, enfundando en un gabán gris, Draco estaba atando una carta a la pata de una lechuza.

-A Malfoy Manor.

Horas más tarde, la lechuza que había sido enviada a su madre había llegado antes de lo esperado. Apresurado cogió el pergamino que estaba enrollado en el ave y se dispuso a leerla.

 _Querido Hijo,_

 _Ya me he colocado en la labor de informarles, pero lamentablemente sabes que se tardan en responder, me preocupa bastante tu estado, te recomiendo que lo mejor que debes hacer: es ser aún más discreto, trata de no participar en clase y coloca en sobre aviso a tus amigos, ya sabes para que todo tenga éxito la prudencia es nuestra mayor aliada._

 _Tu amada madre._

Draco terminó de leer la carta con el ceño fruncido, se le había olvidado lo burocráticos que eran ellos, malditos hijos de…tendría que hacerle caso a su madre, era lo mejor.

-¿Malas noticias? - Lo interrumpió Theo, entrando en la habitación.

-Hay que hablar, busca a Pansy

-Claro y jefe, ¿Que más desea?, ¿té? ¿Café? o ¿Jugo de calabaza?

-Deja las estupideces, que esto es muy serio- lo empujo fuera del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Nott salió de la habitación en busca de su amiga, para su suerte, esta se encontraba en la sala común junto con un par de compañeras al frente de la chimenea

-Pansy, ven un momento - La interrumpió, el ojiazul. La chica se levantó del asiento y fue hacia él.

-Tiene que ser algo muy bueno, porque la conversación con las chicas es más interesante que ver tu pálida cara. -Le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, se acercó al moreno y caminaron al cuarto donde se encontraba Draco esperándolos.

Al cerrar la puerta el silencio inundó la estancia.

-¿Y bien?, miren tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si me trajeron para ver sus caras, créanme que mirar al calamar gigante es más emocionante que esto.-hizo una pausa- ¿Y entonces? - miro de reojo a Theo, pero este levantó los hombros en señal de no tener idea del porqué estaban ahí

-No lo sé, no me mires a mí, Draco me mandó a buscarte.

-Primero dejen de ser tan lacrimógenos, en serio aburren, segundo les tengo un par de observaciones y otras cosas delicadas que necesito compartir con ustedes - los miro a ambos y prosiguió.- Se han dado de cuenta que algo anda mal, ¿cierto?, hoy en clase Blaise y Pansy tuvieron problemas, y ustedes saben que no me refiero a la estúpida pelea de Sanpotty con Blaise, esto que está pasando es bastante serio, he hablado con mi madre y nos ha recomendado que lo mejor es que pasemos inadvertidos, que participemos poco en clase para no arruinar los planes.

-Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, la verdad he sentido que algo va mal en mi cuerpo, no me siento como antes y me preocupa, probé con un par de pociones revitalizantes, pero el efecto solo dura unos minutos, y mis pociones son de las mejores-Comentó Theo preocupado.

-¡Mierda Theo! Esto cada vez está peor…

-En donde carajo nos hemos metido chicos-Interrumpió Pansy a Draco - no es por reprocharles, pero se los dije, en ningún momento me pareció buena idea hacer esa estupidez…-

-Cálmate Pans, yo sé que tienes razón, pero aun así nada cambia lo hecho, lamentablemente así son las cosas y debemos aceptarlas como son.

-Por merlín estoy tan enojada con todo, en serio no sé qué debemos hacer, me aterra que sigamos tomando malas decisiones. Esto es peor que hace dos años, ¿No sienten ese terror mudo que no los deja dormir en las noches?-sentenció la chica para luego ponerse a llorar.

Theo se acercó a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Pansy tranquilízate, nada malo nos va a suceder, buscaremos la manera de revertir las cosas.- miró angustiado a su amiga y giró de nuevo hacia Draco pero este estaba de espalda en silencio.

… **.….**

Un par de días después, Blaise seguía en la enfermería, el dolor ocasionado por los hechizos que Potter le había lanzado, había reabierto heridas físicas y psicológicas, lamentablemente la señora Pomfrey le había dado unos días de reposo, además de un par de pociones tranquilizantes.

Mirando las nervaduras de los arcos góticos del lugar, el chico estaba esperando que le dieran de alta de una buena vez. "Esto es estúpido, ¿cómo no me dejan salir, si ya estoy bien, esta vieja loca quien se cree que es?" refunfuño el moreno irritado. Al estar dos días en la cama, la monotonía y el dolor de su espalda por culpa del colchón lo estaban matando, sin contar las visitas aburridas de sus compañeros de casa.

Minutos después la puerta de la enfermería había sido abierta, Blaise giró su cabeza en busca de otro aburrido visitante, pero para su sorpresa, quien lo visitaba era nada más y nada menos que la menor de los Weasley.

-Vaya vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos acá- dijo en tono de burla el moreno - ¿Has venido a buscar al cara-rajada?

-No, claro que no - dijo apenada, mientras caminaba sigilosamente donde se encontraba el chico - he venido a ver a Madam Pomfrey, necesito unas pociones y de paso he venido a comprobar que tan mal te dejo mi novio.-Mintió la chica.

Ginny no sabía porque estaba visitando a Zabini, el muy cerdo había insultado a su novio y tras del hecho se había peleado con él porque Harry se había puesto celoso, razón ilógica porque ella estaba muy enamorada y feliz de su chico. Pero después de pensarlo una vocecita en su cabeza le decía que debía ir a ver al chico, que si bien él había iniciado la pelea fue el que más había salido herido en la confrontación, y era estúpido ese sentimiento, pero a pesar de todo ella era una buena persona y sentía que debía ir a ver si Harry no se había excedido en su ataque de furia. Además, había pasado toda su vida preocupada sobre la vida del niño que vivió y no iba a permitir que nada acabara con su paz, así que por eso estaba en la enfermería, para pedir disculpas y arreglar las cosas, tal como una mediadora.

Esa mañana había tomado el desayuno con su novio, y en vez de ir a clase fue a ver a Zabini

-¿Estas enferma Pelirroja?-las palabras salieron de un descolocado Blaise para luego continuar incrédulo- tanto tiempo con san Potter te ha afectado o mejor, has recapacitado y haz decidido dejar a Potter para demostrar por fin lo inestable que es después de la guerra.

-¡Zabini!- arrastró los dientes, Ginny ya estaba empezando a encabronarse. -Mira IDIOTA…

-No espera, mejor amm te has dado cuenta de las facultades que tenemos los Slytherin y por eso estás acá- Y acto seguido el moreno le pico un ojo, para luego regalarle una grandiosa sonrisa.

-¡Por merlín! El golpe te afecto más de lo debido, definitivamente estás más petulante de lo normal, deja de ser estúpido, y para completar te has vuelto bipolar, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Cambios de humor cada minuto?

-¿Weasley no tenías fama de ser la divertida de tu familia?, que falta de sentido del humor...Tisk tisk tisk.

-Mira, lo intente, yo venía a disculparme por la actuación de mi novio, pero veo que contigo es imposible, si quieres actuar como un troll, no es mi problema yo solo quería que no tomaras represalias en contra de Harry, la guerra ya terminó y en serio no quiero más drama en mi vida. ¿No estás cansado de eso?

-Pelirroja, no sé quién te has creído para venir a hablarme así, pero ha de ser la estúpida valentía Gryffindoriana idiota. Lo que yo creo y quiera sencillamente no es de tu incumbencia...y yo que pensé que venias sencillamente a visitar a una pobre alma perdida.

-Por Morgana y Circe tú no tienes remedio, ¿sabes qué? voy a llamar a Madam Pomfrey para que te de alguna poción para la estupidez... - Ginny al levantarse de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, fue detenida por la mano fuerte y morena de Blaise, el tacto del chico era cálido, casi agradable y cómodo. Casi.

-Ya Pelirroja, deja la paranoia, te seré sincero y no sé porque rayos lo soy contigo, pero me sentía bastante aburrido antes que tú llegaras, así que porque no entablar algún tipo de conversación.

\- En definitiva estoy loca - se sentó de nuevo en la silla zafando lo más rápido que pudo su mano de la del moreno, aunque sus ojos seguían manteniendo contacto visual con el chico. "¿Que estoy haciendo?, no se siente bien" pensó la chica

-Entonces Weasley chica, es fabuloso que te preocupes tanto por mí, ahora sí estoy más seguro que te gusto - se mofó - ¿sabes? eso me hace pensar en cierto niño que vi…

Pero antes que Blaise pudiera terminar la frase, Ginny salió de la enfermería deseando lanzarle un par de crucios al chico.

-Al final no ha sido un día tan aburrido, como creía- Dijo Blaise con una gran sonrisa y pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza. Volvió a mirar el techo pero esta vez sus pensamientos estaban encaminados hacia un par de cabellos rojos, unas cuantas pecas y ojos café.

… **.….**

Horas más tarde a las afueras del colegio.

Draco caminaba alrededor del lago bastante nervioso.

Había estado tratando de encontrar alguna solución a su problema, sus manos se movían nerviosamente en el aire, revolviendo su cabello y refunfuñando a la vez en voz baja.

Al rato de estar caminando, paró en seco en frente de una roca cerca del lago, del piso recogió una pequeña piedra afilada, la removió entre sus dedos, para luego ver de vuelta al lago, su mano se movió hacia un lado y con toda su fuerza la pequeña piedra salió rebotando rápidamente en medio del agua.

-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" un desgarrador grito cortó el silencio en el que se cernía el atardecer.

Se sintió liberador, por lo que volvió a coger otra piedra pero esta vez la lanzó con mayor fuerza. Inexplicablemente decidió traer ambas piedras con un hechizo invocador, cosa que no le funcionó. Trato de lanzar algunos hechizos pero de nada servía, intentó hacerle caso a su madre pero la frustración y las ganas de probarse a sí mismo eran superiores. Era paradójico, muchas veces llego a sentir la misma sensación de impotencia, estrés, frustración y miles de sentimientos negativos que le traía consigo el recuerdo de su padre en su niñez y su constante superioridad puesta a prueba, solo que esta vez era él mismo quien necesitaba ser mejor, se sentía enfermo cuando no podía cumplir con nada.

Cansado de todo, se giró dispuesto a volver al colegio, pero sus ojos chocaron con unos ojos color avellana. Lo miraban con un aspecto sorpresivo pero indiferente. La chica estaba sentada, al pie de un árbol con un libro en la mano, "¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba mirándolo?, ¿Había visto todo?" se preguntaba el rubio. Le molestaba eso, que lo viera vulnerable, por lo que su mirada de desconcierto se volvió fría y dura como aquel otoño. Ella percibió su miraba y su rostro bajó enseguida al libro, por lo que este decidió no darle importancia a la castaña, no tenía ganas de discutir con alguien y mucho menos con la sangre sucia de Granger, así que se enderezó, se metió la mano en los bolsillos y caminó a paso seguro hacia el colegio. En el momento que pasó al lado de la chica, sus ojos grises miraron de reojo hacia ella, por un segundo como si el tiempo se detuviera, pero la castaña seguía en el libro, por lo que Draco volvió su mirada hacia el frente y siguió su camino.

El ruido de las hojas marchitas y una fuerte mirada, le hicieron levantar la vista de nuevo, pero el rubio ya no estaba, se encontraba adentro en lo profundo del bosque.

Y es que Hermione Granger, se había levantado muy temprano ese día, tenía planeado desayunar con sus amigos, ir a clases y en las horas libres de la tarde leer un par de novelas muggles de ciencia ficción. Por lo que pronto se encontró de nuevo sumergida en la lectura olvidándose así de las sospechas que tenía hacia Draco Malfoy.

-Hermione! Aléjate del lago, los Plimpys de agua dulce vienen hacia ti, y si llegan a morderte te convertirás en sirena- Una voz dulce y calmada, asustó a Hermione.

-Santo cielo Luna, quieres que me dé un infarto – dijo con la mano en el pecho- , y sabes que eso no es cierto, amiga, esas criaturas no existen. -la miró directamente a los ojos turbios de la chica.

-Pero...t-tú también crees que estoy loca,-afirmó en un susurro- a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado en nuestras vidas- Los ojos de Luna estaban empezando a cristalizarse.

-Oh no Luna, soy una tonta, ya sabes como soy, tengo una mente cerrada, ven para acá siéntate a mi lado- y jalándola del brazo hizo que se sentara detrás del árbol.- Tu sabes que yo te acepto como eres y que puedas ver cosas que yo no, eso solo significa que eres mejor que yo - y si, Hermione Granger la prefecta perfecta, está aceptando que alguien es mejor que ella. Luna la miró con una gran sonrisa y la abrazo.- Bien, me asfixias, pero mejor cuéntame que te pasó, tú no eres así de sensible, normalmente eres una chica bastante fuerte, cuéntame porque estas así.

-Oh! Hermione, no es nada, o bueno si, las chicas de mi casa siguen siendo unas… unas ¡idiotas!, uno creería que la guerra cambia a la gente pero no.

-Luna! Pero que dices,- se sorprendió la castaña - bien, si, son unas estúpidas, pero sígueme contando ¿Qué te hicieron?

-Ya ya voy, pero primero vámonos de aquí que no quiero convertirme en sirena.- y con sus ojos llorosos le dio otra sonrisa de oreja a oreja a Hermione.

-Está bien, vamos- ambas chicas se levantaron del suelo.

-Dos chicas con las que comparto cuarto, comenzaron a molestarme después de que salimos de clase de pociones, pero tú sabes, decidí ignorarlas pero siguieron detrás mío diciéndome... - Luna agacho la cabeza - en fin ya lo sabes...Lunática, empezaron a reírse y a decirme que estaba más loca después de la guerra, que me creía mucho solamente por ser conocida de Harry Potter... y Hermione, yo me defendí, Harry es mi amigo y así ellas no lo creen, no me importa, yo lo sé y ustedes lo saben, pero esas dos chicas siguieron y siguieron diciendo mil cosas más.

-Te entiendo, pero no te dejes afectar por eso, eres especial, única y probablemente eres mil veces más linda que esas dos idiotas.

-Si eso mismo me dijo Theodore Nott

-¿Theodore? - pregunto curiosa la castaña - desde ¿Cuándo te hablas con él?

-No es que nos hablemos, solo que él fue quien me rescato de esas víboras.

-Vaya, de todos los slytherin es el único quien se salva.

\- Si… él es… -

-¡Granger! - fue interrumpida por la princesa de Slytherin, quien se acercaba a ellas, justo al frente de la entrada del gran comedor.

-Parkinson, ¿Cómo estás? - saludo la castaña - ¿Pasa algo? ¿Vas a tomar la iniciativa y vas a cuadrar la próxima fecha de nuestra hora de estudio de runas?

-Porque todo tiene ser complicado contigo Granger, pasaba para decirte que el sábado vamos a ir a Hogsmeade tú y yo, el proyecto _Granger-debe-dejar-de-ser-mojigata_ empieza ese día - le guiño el ojo a la castaña- ¡Ah! y si quieres puedes llevar a tus amigas - y volteo su rostro hacia Luna quien la miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, la morena le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa - así que las veo el sábado en la salida del castillo, adiós !

-¡Que! , espera, yo no he dicho que... - pero no alcanzó a terminar ya que la morena se había ido directamente a su mesa en el comedor.

-Vaya, ella sí que esta peculiarmente... loca- dijo la ojigris.

-Definitivamente, estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero... y ¿en que estábamos antes de que Parkinson llegará?

-Decía, que Theodore es bueno, tú sabes, no hay que juzgar a nadie por sus actos, sin haber conocido verdaderamente los motivos por los que tomó las decisiones.- _Y además me pidió que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade el sábado"_ luna no supo porque no le contó a su amiga en ese momento, que Nott la había invitado a salir como símbolo de paz y reconciliación después de la guerra. Así que pensó que se lo contaría antes de la salida, ya que probablemente Pansy haría comentarios cuando se vieran a la salida del castillo.

A mitad de la cena, una lechuza entró bastante fatigada al gran comedor posándose al frente de la castaña, la chica desconcertada cogió la carta y al ver el remitente se asustó, no era normal que le llegara una carta de Colin Argall, el auror jefe que se encargaba de cuidar a sus padres en Australia. El ministerio le había otorgado ese trabajo, como medida de seguridad ya que la chica estaba en el colegio. Por regla general los mensajes llegaban los viernes y lunes, pero esta vez había llegado una carta el jueves.

Mientras la chica destapaba y leía la carta ansiosamente, la cara se le iba colocando muy pálida.

" _TSUNAMI DE 18 METROS, SEPULTA TODA LA COSTA AUSTRALIANA"_

Rezaba el encabezado del Herald Sun, un periódico australiano.

" _En la madrugada del 15 de septiembre, un sismo de 8.9 en la escala de Richter, se produjo a 1300 metros de la costa australiana, sismo que ocasionó 20 minutos después una alerta de tsunami en el país, pero lamentablemente nada se pudo hacer en contra de la madre naturaleza, 40 minutos pasaron y una gran ola chocó con la playa llevándose consigo todo lo que se interponía en su camino, muchas de las personas que murieron, lo hicieron sepultadas dentro de sus propios carros, la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban evacuando la ciudad hacia el centro del país, ciudades como Sídney y Melbourne se encuentran totalmente desaparecidas del mapa, está más que decir que las comunicaciones se encuentran obsoletas._

 _Los países del pacífico están en alerta roja, y no hay que olvidarse de los países de Latinoamérica que en su haber, hacen parte del cinturón de fuego del pacífico, placas en constante movimiento gracias a la cantidad de volcanes que se encuentran en la zona._

 _El primer ministro australiano, ha pedido ayuda de países como Gran Bretaña, Japón y Estados Unidos, para buscar entre los escombros y el agua a los desaparecidos y miles de enseres y medicina para la población. Debemos recordar que lamentablemente el centro de nuestro país no cuenta con los recursos necesarios para la ayuda que se necesita en la costa; costas que eran nuestros ejes económicos, educativos y turísticos del país._

 _Para terminar pedimos ayuda también a organizaciones como la cruz roja o a la organización mundial de la salud, debido a la descomposición de los millones de cadáveres que hay en nuestras ciudades._

 _HERALD sun, Australia_

Al terminar de leer la noticia Hermione estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico, sus papás no podían estar muertos después de todo. Con desesperación busco el pergamino que venía con el periódico.

" _Hermione G._

 _Lamento comunicarte de esta forma lo sucedido en Australia, pero no he tenido tiempo de escribirte y lo más rápido que se me ocurrió fue enviarte la nota de un periódico nacional._

 _Tus padres están vivos de milagro, se encuentran recuperándose de unos golpes leves que se dieron en la cabeza a causa del sismo, pero no es algo para que te preocupes, está de más decir, que ya he hablado con Kingsley sobre lo sucedido y me ha ordenado decirte que no viajes hasta acá, esto es un caos y por seguridad es mejor que te quedes en Inglaterra. No hemos descartado la posibilidad de que tal acontecimiento haya sido producido por mortifagos, por favor mantén esto en secreto ya que por el momento solo será conocido al mundo mágico como un horrible acontecimiento orquestado por la madre naturaleza._

 _Repito, tus padres están bien, y hemos cambiado de domicilio, solo te puedo decir que estamos en el centro de Australia, ya que no hemos podido salir del país por la congestión que hay en los vuelos muggles._

 _PD: el tsunami solamente afectó Australia, los demás países ni siquiera llegaron a sentir el terremoto y mucho menos el tsunami, es algo anormal y por eso es que no descartamos que haya sido un ataque mágico,_

 _No espero respuesta._

 _Colin Argall._

Hermione salió apresurada del comedor, sentía claustrofobia y un ataque de nervios estaba por comenzar- Sin dejar de llorar y terriblemente preocupada había llegado hasta el baño de prefectos, un baño con esencias calmantes era lo mejor que podía hacer en ese momento.

Colín no había dicho mucho, pero lo más importante era que sus padres se encontraban bien, debía hablar con Kinsgley, y el sábado iba a investigar más sobre lo sucedido en Australia, por lo que un baño de agua caliente tendría que ayudar a calmarla.

 **¿Que les pareció el capitulo? pronto se culminara esta primera etapa de la historia.**


	6. PARTE 1 Chapter 5

**Hola yo soy Johanna, mil gracias a los que leen anonimamente ahh jaja, espero que les guste el capitulo (el cual es bastante largo), al final mi amiga les comentará algunas cositas. Así pues nos leemos !**

 **CAPÍTULO 5**

 _Plenitud_

 _La felicidad se desbordaba por sus poros y la tranquilidad la invadía completamente._

 _Desde que terminó la guerra no sentía tanta paz, y todo era a causa de los dos seres más importantes de su vida: sus padres._

 _Contra todo pronóstico ella se encontraba en Australia en una paradisiaca playa, tomando el sol, descansando de la guerra contra Voldemort. Su padre asaba una barbacoa en la playa cerca a la casa, mientras su madre se acercaba a ella con un vaso de limonada._

 _-Ten mi amor, limonada de yerbabuena, la especialidad de tu papa.-cogió el vaso entregado por su mama y tomo un gran sorbo._

 _-Gracias mami, los amo- su mamá le respondió con un beso en la frente y un abrazo._

 _-Marie, deja de mimar a la nena y ven que te necesito.-llamó el sr Granger a su esposa._

 _A través de las gafas de sol, Hermione, veía a su mama alejarse de ella. Todo era tan perfecto, tan pacífico, que hasta el sol le favorecía… un rayo de sol se había colado en su piel, bronceándola más si eso era posible._

 _Hasta que…_

 _De un momento a otro un trueno sonó a lo lejos, tan fuerte como una bomba fabricada por algún muggle. El paisaje se volvió grisáceo, el aire viciado y la castaña pasmada como si algo malo fuera a pasar._

 _Así…Lo siguiente sucedió en cámara lenta_

 _Dos olas se acercaban al lugar donde sus papás se encontraban, la Hermione en alerta permanente se sentía impedida, probablemente por un petrificus totalus psicológico que le consumía todo el cuerpo y le colocaba la mente aletargada._

 _Hermione impotente veía como las olas de más de 9 metros tapaban completamente a sus padres, los cuales se habían dado la vuelta y la miraban con serenidad y calma, totalmente ajenos a la situación se despedían de ella cogidos de la mano._

 _El terror que Hermione sentía, fue interrumpido por otro gran estruendo, la chica se giró hacia el interior de la isla y vio como una ola de fuego avanzaba hacia la orilla de la playa. La ironía y la calamidad la perseguían, porque ese fuego iracundo iba directamente hacia donde sus padres se encontraban._

 _Un tercer estruendo se escuchó tan fuerte que hizo que sus huesos se despertaran, sus músculos recuperaron su movimiento y su cerebro hizo que se movieran sus engranajes al 200%, ya que no iba a permitir que sus papás fueran sepultados en ese vasto mar._

 _Había alcanzado a lanzar dos hechizos, lamentablemente se perdían en el agua mientras se acercaba a ellos, fue entonces cuando la ráfaga de viento del tercer estruendo la alcanzó y la tumbó al suelo, la arena llenó su boca, la falta de aire en sus pulmones se hizo evidente, y nuevamente el terror y la impotencia la ahogaban._

 _Finalmente un cuarto estruendo llenó sus oídos y las vibraciones del estallido le recorrieron de los pies a la cabeza. La tierra lentamente se abría debajo de su ser, y aun sin saber que hacer se perdía en el agujero que se estaba formando en la arena, para luego verse envuelta por el fuego, las olas de mar y las ráfagas de viento..._

De un sobresalto, Hermione se levantó de la cama empapada en sudor, poco a poco sus sentidos fueron regresando a la normalidad, su corazón y cabeza se sentían a mil por hora, el terror helado que sentía por el sueño la tenían frenética. Se levantó lo más rápido de la cama tropezándose un par de veces, necesitaba comunicarse con Colin Argall, y saber cómo se encontraban sus padres. Fue ahí cuando sus oídos fueron destapándose poco a poco.

En el fondo se escuchaban un par de voces malsonantes que golpeaban la puerta de su habitación. Se dio de cuenta que ya era de día y los recuerdos de la carta y la noticia del periódico inundaron su cabeza, haciendo que se despertara completamente.

Tomo aire y suspirando más calmada volvió a meterse dentro de la cama.

Por los gritos que podía escuchar, eran Ginny y Luna esperándola para ir a Hogsmeade, había recordado de repente que era sábado y a la entrada del colegio su peor pesadilla, Pansy la estaba esperando.

Y si sus mejores amigas la estaban acosando de esa forma, eso solo podía significar una cosa… ¡ESTABA LLEGANDO TARDE!

-Ahhhh!, no estoy para ver a Pansy hoy, -y tapándose con las cobijas nuevamente se lanzó hacia atrás en su cama -no tengo ganas de soportarla, el sueño y mis padres ya me tienen lo suficientemente mal, como para soportar la frivolidad de Parkinson…. ASHHHHH- se quejó debajo de estas.

-HERMIONE GRANGER, abre en este instante la puerta de tu habitación de niñita de premio anual o vas a conocer mi furia-Le gritó Ginny-Y el mocomurcielago va hacer poco con todo lo que se me ocurre hacerte.

La chica se destapo las cobijas y se apresuró a abrirle la puerta a su mejor amiga, no estaba de ánimos para que Ginny la hechizara.

Cuando abrió la puerta, Ginny y Luna la miraron de arriba abajo, se quejaron del estado en el que estaba, todavía en pijama y la empujaron directamente a la ducha.

-Mira Hermione, tienes 5 minutos, es un día larguísimo y la verdad quiero hacer demasiadas cosas en Hogsmeade, hoy tu lentitud nos está atrasando.

-De acuerdo con Ginny, Hermione, probablemente han sido los Nargles los que no te han dejado salir de la cama.-Luna hizo una pausa para mirar las maltrechas y desordenadas sabanas que se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación-y no se te olvide que quedaste con Pansy Parkinson a la entrada del colegio.

-Espera ¿Qué? ¿Parkinson nos va a acompañar…? Hermione ¿Por qué rayos no me habías dicho?, pasar tiempo con esa… esa… ash! Hermione te voy a matar apenas salgas de ese baño.- La puerta del baño casi se cae por los golpes de la pelirroja.

-Ya Ginny calma, ella prácticamente se auto invitó a un plan sin sentido, de igual forma la chica no es tan mala, acuérdate que la guerra ya acabó y para mal o para bien la vida sigue y es mejor vivir sin prejuicios, ¿no lo crees?...además si Hermione no te dijo, fue por algo, confiemos en ella.

-Pero Luna!- se volvió a quejar Ginny- es Parkinson, la que disfruta con el sufrimiento de los demás, la Draco Malfoy en versión mujer, la que quería entregar a Harry en la batalla a Voldemort…-y suspirando de resignación le dijo- me pides mucho…- En ese instante Hermione salía del baño en ropa interior, secándose el cabello.

-Ginny,-tomo una pausa, debía encontrar las palabras para calmar a la chica.- Parkinson puede que haya sido todo lo que tú dices. Sé que no la soportamos por su actitud arrogante, pero no es tan mala persona, además si te hubiese contado no nos hubieses acompañado y yo quiero que estés con nosotras, ¿sí? - suplico su amiga.

La habitación se quedó en silencio, cuando Ginny volvió hablar, Luna y Hermione pudieron respirar tranquilas.

-Está bien Hermione, pero que no se pase de lista la Parkinson esa - negoció la pelirroja.

Luego de otros 5 minutos, las chicas se encontraban saliendo de las puertas del colegio, la castaña no quería un drama por parte de Pansy sobre su llegada tarde, así que ni alcanzo a peinarse luego de haberse secado el cabello.

 **-"""""""""""""""""**

Sentada sobre una banca en la fuente principal del castillo estaba la morena con unas gafas de sol circulares, unos tacones negros en punta, un par de jeans negros estilo pitillo y un gabán de alta costura Beige. Toda esa combinación gritaban miles de galeones y sobre todo un porte que cualquier dama noble muggle inglesa le envidiaría a la chica.

-Parkinson ¿Desde cuándo utilizas ropa Muggle?-La saludo una asombrada Hermione.

-Por merlín Granger, es una salida informal, no voy a estar con túnicas de gala siempre, es una simple salida de compras, -le dijo la chica con fingida desesperación- además, hay que reconocer que hay uno que otro diseñador Muggle que tiene buen gusto y eso Granger está por encima de cualquier creencia a la pureza de sangre.-finalizó la chica. Miró a las dos amigas que acompañaban a Hermione y las analizo a las tres, dándose cuenta que iba a tener más trabajo de lo que había pensado con la castaña, como era posible que no supieran combinar ni siquiera los colores.

Al ver que ninguna de las tres chicas dijo nada, debido a que las dejó con la boca abierta con sus palabras anteriores, la pelinegra suspiro y habló de nuevo

\- Bien Granger, tú definitivamente me la pones cada vez más difícil, como mi proyecto…

-¿QUE? ¿Proyecto? ¿De que estas hablando?- la interrumpió la castaña, imaginando para donde iba Pansy con su salida de compras y no le gustaba nada. -mira Pansy yo no necesito ningún cambio y mucho menos quiero tu ayuda, así que si para esto querías venir con nosotras a Hogsmeade, pues estas muy equivocada, puedes irte con tus amigos, porque yo no me voy a prestar a tus juegos.

-Granger, que lenguaje tan soez el tuyo, enserio… y mira, nunca pensé en decir y hacer esto, pero lo hago por tu bien, eres una heroína de guerra, eres famosa para mal o para bien y sobre todo, voy a decir esto una única vez. Y si llega a salir de acá, lo negaré hasta morirme y luego las hechizare… en fin Granger, eres bonita, y amm solo debes mejorar algunos aspectos- le dijo con seguridad.

-Hummm nunca pensé que estaría de acuerdo en algo con Parkinson, pero creo que tiene razón, Hermione.-le dijo Ginny en el oído a la castaña.

-Ginny enserio ¿tú también?, yo me siento a gusto así, no le veo problema…-se quejó para luego agachar la mirada y verse los horribles pantalones color militar que había escogido junto con el saco de lana amarillo quemado que tenía para el frio.

-Shiiii, -la silenció Pansy -vez Granger, hasta Weasley me da la razón, míralo de esta forma, eres un cerebro en blanco que necesita nutrirse de toda la información que más pueda, Weasley te ayudará y lo más importante ¡YO!, -la sentenció mirándola directamente a los ojos, con una mirada que no aceptaba ni réplicas ni un no por respuesta.- No te ofendas Lovegood tu estilo es único, pero hace falta pulirlo un poco y no te preocupes que mama Pansy también te va a ayudar... además, necesitamos que cierto mago pelinegro ojiazul se decida a hablarte.

-¿Qué? no digas tonterías -Le respondió un sonrojada Luna entre balbuceos.

-Ya ya no te agobies y es mejor que nos vayamos, la mañana es corta y quede con mis chicos de tomar una cerveza en la tarde con ellos….que creían ¿qué íbamos a estar todo el día juntas?, pues se equivocan, no tengo tanta paciencia.-Y cogiendo del brazo a Hermione, la llevo a rastras hacia el pueblo.

-Bien Granger puede que el pueblo no tenga las mejores tiendas de moda del mundo mágico pero tendrá que bastarnos.

 _Maldición, Maldición, ¿porque a mí? ni mis propias amigas me apoyan, ya fue, lo mejor será aceptar lo que viene, yo misma le dije a Ginny que la gente cambia y de qué manera ha cambiado esta Slytherin._

-Pero mira Parkinson, nada de tacones, son horriblemente incómodos y no quiero ir haciendo el ridículo por ahí-y con ese último comentario Hermione sello una mañana "inolvidable" para las cuatro chicas. Este sería el inicio de un cese al fuego entre los Slytherin's y los Gryffindor's, sin contar que sería el inicio de una mejorada Hermione Granger.

 **-"""""""""""""""""**

Cuando las chicas llegaron a Hogsmeade, Pansy las hizo entrar en una tienda exclusivamente para brujas. Al entrar al establecimiento se encontraron rodeadas de una mezcla de ropa de moda muggle y por supuesto moda del mundo mágico.

-Bien esto está mejor de lo que pensé, quién lo diría.-dijo observando el lugar la morena.

-Bien Weasley, necesito que me ayudes con Hermione-Llamó a la pelirroja-Y tu Lovegood-La miró de arriba abajo-ve a buscar ropa que te guste, necesito que te veas bella para mi Theo, un regalo de mi para él y por favor que no sea tan, pero tan excéntrico y variopinto.

Empujó a la chica hacia la sección más colorida de la tienda.

-Okay Granger, necesito que entres al vestidor y te vas colocando la ropa que la pelirroja y yo te pasemos… Ahora Weasley…- se giró en busca de la pelirroja.

-Puedes decirme Ginevra, Parkinson.

-Hummm, Vale y tú a mi Pansy, pero solo en ocasiones especiales, que no se te haga costumbre, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

-¡ _Presumida!_ -dijo para sí misma - está bien - sonrió cínicamente.

-Ya que terminamos con los formalismos, creo que Granger necesita una colección de pantalones nuevos, un par de sacos de punto, blusas de tonos neutros, tiene buen busto hay que explotarlo, no se necesita ser una prostituta para provocar a un hombre.

-Sí, yo también lo creo, además de eso, ¿no has visto sus zapatos?, solo anda en tenis, ¡hasta en verano!, es desastroso…

-GINEVRA TE ESTOY ESCUCHANDO -Le gritó Hermione desde el vestidor.

-Hablando de verano, un par de vestidos de baño y pantalones cortos no le vendrían mal-siguió Ginny como si la castaña no le hubiera hablado- además de...Por Merlín hay que comprarle faldas… Pansy si crees que media mañana nos va a alcanzar, ni con un gira tiempo lograremos comprar todo lo necesario para que Hermione renueve su armario.

-Bah! Eso déjamelo a mí, primero aprendí a ir de compras que a caminar.

Y durante las cuatro horas siguientes fueron un completo descontrol, descubrieron que no solo la castaña necesitaba ayuda con su ropa, la platinada también necesitaba ayuda, algo que no le cambiara su estilo raro, pero que si lo mejorara. Por lo que Ginny y Pansy le daban consejos a Luna cada rato.

Las primeras horas para Hermione fueron un infierno, le habían confiscado sus cosas, hasta su bolsito de cuentas, y allí tenía una par de libros para entretenerse mientras le pasaban la ropa. Pero lamentablemente tener una mejor amiga tan inteligente como tú, no era una buena idea en ese tipo de momentos. Ginny le había quitado el bolsito y hasta se había llevado su sostén favorito, según ella, con cada camisa necesitaba un sostén que le ayudara a resaltar y no a esconder sus senos.

Pero a medida que le iban pasando las prendas la castaña descubría que no era tan malo después de todo, tenía un cuerpo decente y la ropa no estaba nada mal, pero aun así, prefería estar leyendo con una buena taza de té en leche en su cuarto de premio anual, que estar comprando ropa innecesariamente.

Al final cuando pagaron la cuenta, a Hermione casi le da un para cardiorrespiratorio, una pequeña fortuna había sido gastada de su cuenta de Gringotts. Y es que al ser una Heroína de guerra, el ministerio había abierto una cuenta en el banco, sin importar el resentimiento que los duendes tenían con el trio dorado después del robo que perpetraron el año pasado.

La chica había dividido la fortuna que tenían sus padres, entre el mundo Muggle y Mágico, era tedioso estar cambiando cada seis meses dinero. Además que al recibir la orden de merlín de primera categoría, la condecoración había venido con dinero y sin contar que Kingsley la había hecho parte del Winzengamot, para los juicios de los mortifagos -que pocos eran- y como tal recibía un sueldo por eso, así que pobre no era, pero prefería gastarlo en libros que en ropa.

-Al final te has salido con la tuya Parkinson, nada de tacones y es lo que más tengo. ¿Qué voy a hacer con todo esto? en el baúl no me van a caber.

-Oh por Merlín Granger, creo que así como conoces un hechizo extendedor para tu bolsito de cuentas, también sabes que se puede hacer con el baúl, pero no te preocupes, ya que como compramos tanto y como sé que te encanta el orden y todo lo que conlleva ser una digna rata de biblioteca, pues te voy a regalar un baúl decente, solo debes colocarle un par de hechizos para que te siga a todos lados en tu bolsito de cuentas.

-Hummm...lo puedo comprar yo, mejor vámonos…-cansada respondió.

-Bien, pero nos vamos es para el salón de belleza, ese cabello necesita un cambio a gritos.

-Oh no! Eso sí que no, sé que es un desastre pero es mi desastre.

-Ya verás Granger, solo van a ser unas cuantas pociones que mejorarán tus rizos, nada de pociones alisantes, te lo aseguro.-y acto seguido cruzaron la calle hacia el salón de fachada rosa chillón que rezaba Madame Pompidue.

Cuando las cuatro chicas salieron del salón de belleza, Hermione estaba asombrada, su cabello estaba mejorado, era mil veces más manejable y no estaba tan áspero.

Ginny y Pansy también se habían hecho una que otra cosa en el salón, y a Luna la habían dejado radiante, apenas lista para la salida que tenía con Nott, en media hora.

Según Pansy, el chico iba ahogarse con la lengua apenas la viera, de lo celestial que la chica había quedado.

A las dos de la tarde, las chicas tomaron cada una por su propio lado, Pansy con sus amigos, Ginny con su novio, Hermione a la librería y por supuesto Luna con Theo.

 **-"""""""""""""""""**

Theodore llevaba toda la mañana ansioso por su salida con Luna Lovegood, había sido una cortesía haberla invitado, y más después de verla triste y deprimida por los constantes ataques de burlas hacia ella. El chico llevaba esperando 20 minutos a la rubia quien todavía no llegaba a la entrada del pueblo, punto acordado para encontrarse ese día.

El castaño al ver que se hacía tarde pensó que debería ir a buscarla, fue entonces que escuchó unos murmullos cerca del lugar, su curiosidad le gano y caminó en dirección hacia el ruido, a lo lejos vio a una chica agachada hablándole a alguien, cuando esta se movió del sitio, una pequeña rama salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de ella. Theo se sorprendió al ver a esa cosa asustarse, era un animal muy raro, más que animal parecía una planta, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver a la chica de cabello casi blanco, peinada y con la ropa más limpia de lo normal. Al principio no la había reconocido, no estaba acostumbrado a esa Luna tan cuidada- no es que le dedicara horas de pensamiento a la chica, NO- de no haber sido por sus aretes de corcho, hubiera pensando que era otra mujer.

-¿Luna? - preguntó el slytherin. Solamente para asegurarse.

Ella saltó en su puesto y giro a ver al chico.

-Theo, qué sorpresa- a Luna se le había olvidado que debía encontrarse con Theo, su nueva amiguita la había distraído.

-Así que estabas acá, pensé que no ibas a venir

-¡Oh cierto! - se tapó la boca en signo de vergüenza - perdóname, me distraje ayudando a esta Bowtruckle, estaba lastimada.

Theo sonrió y asintió - tranquila, no tienes porque… - no termino su frase ya que la chica ya no estaba prestándole atención, se había agachado de nuevo a acariciar al animal-planta.

Theo no imagino nunca, encontrarse en una situación tan poco común y más con una mujer. No estaba acostumbrado a pasar mucho tiempo con mujeres, su personalidad apática y solitaria, lo habían llevado a relacionarse solo con Pansy y hasta con su amiga tenía reservas. Se sentía extraño estando con Luna, pero a la vez, una calma interior le recorría sus venas, y ese pensamiento era aún más raro viniendo de él. Un chico que casi no había conocido ningún tipo de sentimiento, ni siquiera de su padre y mucho menos de su madre, que al haber muerto en su nacimiento, contribuyó a su carencia de emociones. Decidió que si bien no quería analizar por qué esa tranquilidad al estar tan cerca de la chica, lo más probable era que ese fuera el efecto que ella transmitía a todo el mundo: tranquilidad, cuidado y hasta delicadeza… le mostraba otra cara de la vida, y no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de afecto y eso le despertaba curiosidad.

-¿Los has visto? - pregunto la chica, sacándolo de sus pensamientos

-Ehhhh - dijo confuso - ¿Qué cosa?

-Los Bowtruckle. Levantó el animal misterioso hacia él - Hermione dice que no existen, pero es porque nunca los ha visto.

-No, es la primera vez que oigo de ellos - alzó su mano intentando tocar el animal, pero este saltó de la mano de la chica, asustando al castaño enseguida.

-No tienes porqué asustarte, son más bien animales pacíficos y bueno… muy inteligentes, mira - Luna cogió la mano del chico y ambos se agacharon hasta observar de nuevo al Bowtruckle, con su mano Luna extendió la palma de Theo, para que tocara una de las hojas del animal, este por su parte se acercó a él y con sus tallos pequeños y delgados se colgó entre los dedos del slytherin - los Bowtruckle, son guardianes de árboles difíciles de detectar, que pueden servir para fabricar varitas, se pueden encontrar en el oeste de Inglaterra, en el sur de Alemania, y en algunos bosques escandinavos. - sonrió con orgullo la chica - la verdad es muy raro ver a un animal de estos por acá, tuvimos suerte - se levantó Luna dejando a un Theodore Nott sorprendido.

-Sabes mucho sobre ellos - sonrió el castaño, se giró a ver a la platinada, pero esta estaba dando vueltas alrededor del lugar - ¿a dónde vas? - dejo el animal en el árbol y salió detrás de la platinada.

Caminaron a lo largo del bosque por mucho tiempo, en silencio y observando con detalle cada lugar, fue un recorrido ameno y tranquilo a veces parecía que ese simple hecho, acallaba los demonios y traumas con los que el chico había crecido. Cuando llegaron al pueblo, Theo no sabía si sentirse desilusionado porque en el pueblo no iban a estar solos o escandalizado por tener tales sentimientos con la primera chica, que no era Pansy, con la cual pasaba tiempo.

-Tengo hambre - dijo de repente la chica - vamos por unos dulces

Theodore asintió y cogieron rumbo a la tienda de golosinas.

Al entrar en el lugar, Luna fue directo hacia una bolsa de grageas, cogió unas cuantas y volvió hacia un estante de ranas de chocolate. Theo por su parte, miraba las vitrinas pensando que escoger, decidió entonces por unos diablillos de pimienta, estiró la mano hacia el mostrador, pero de repente los dulces empezaron a moverse.

-Ahh- gritó el chico al mismo tiempo que aparecía un pequeño animal de color verde en medio de las golosinas.

-Luna!.-llamo a la chica.

-¿Que te ha sucedido Theodore?

-Mira- señalo al Bowtruckle

-Ohh, pero si es la pequeña Bowtruckle- cogió al animal en sus manos y la acaricio - pero ¿Qué haces acá? - . El animal se enredó en los dedos de la chica, acurrucándose en medio de estos.

-Nos siguió - susurro nervioso el castaño a la rubia– deberíamos salir Luna, creo que la gente nos está mirando. -. Luna asistió desmotivada al ver que el slytherin se apenaba de ella y salió detrás de él.

Caminaron a través del pueblo, hasta que encontraron una pequeña banca alejada de la gente y se sentaron ahí.

-Creo que no se quiere ir de ti Theo, le caíste muy bien, deberías adoptarla -

-¿Qué?, no, como dices nunca he cuidado un animal en mi vida, casi ni puedo conmigo mismo.

-Oh! no te preocupes, para todo hay una primera vez, no te vendría mal cuidar a alguien, puedes llegar a descubrir facetas tuyas nunca exploradas- Luna sonrió -además, son seres especiales y si te ha escogido debe ser que tiene una misión para ti, nunca se sabe, puede que te ayude con tus problemas,-termino de decir suavemente, lo miro por un largo tiempo a los ojos, para luego ella misma romper el contacto visual y proseguir -Si quieres te ayudo a cuidarlo, es más, pongámosle un nombre.

-¿Nombre? - se rasco el castaño la oreja - no lo sé Luna, esto es raro. voz fue un susurro hiriente para el corazón puro de la chica, probablemente fue la palabra raro aplicándose a su idea que le dio una punzada en su pecho o sencillamente Theo era algo especial para ella y que pensara igual que todos, la desilusionó

Suspirando respondió.

-Entiendo - agacho su cabeza acariciando de nuevo al animal - creo que me iré a buscar a mis amigas - dijo tristemente mientras se paraba del asiento.

-No, espera Luna - miró hacia ambos lados para que nadie lo escuchara y bufo - tienes razón, no es un animal de por aquí y necesita de nuestro cuidado - le sonrió el chico, a lo que ella le devolvió una media sonrisa incomoda.

-Nott, no tiene importancia, creo que no estás a gusto con el hecho de que te vean conmigo y aún más con un animal tan "raro" como la Bowtruckle y… pues, no hay lio, en serio lo entiendo. -esta vez su sonrisa fue completa. Y con su habitual andar se fue alejando de su lado.

Theo quedo sorprendido, la chica había malentendido su forma de actuar. Y por si fuera poco, algo dentro de él se retorció, por precipitado que parezca no le gustaba ver a la chica triste y mucho menos le gustaba que ella creyera que la consideraba rara.

-Espera Luna- Una vez que la chica se detuvo él prosiguió.- Esto es complicado de explicar, pero enserio mi actitud anterior no fue porque sintiera pena que los demás nos vieran, no!. - dijo rápidamente.- Solo prefiero la soledad...y por si fuera poco, a veces siento que me persiguen, es por eso que tomo demasiadas precauciones a la hora de hablar con alguien y sobre todo contigo, no quiero que nadie te haga daño.

Eso basto para la chica, no necesitaba que le contara toda su vida entera, ni mucho menos, solo necesitaba que fuera sincero con ella, quería que él lo fuera, porque muy en el fondo el chico le agradaba más de lo normal y no quería más daño en su vida.

Así que volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Bien - se sentó con torpeza, chocando los hombros con los de Theodore como si nada hubiera pasado, pero a su vez colocando incómodo al chico- se llamara Aradia.

-¿Aradia? Qué bonito nombre –sonrió tímidamente hacia la chica - Hola Aradia. – cogió a la pequeña planta entre sus dedos y acto seguido la colocó sobre sus hombros. – Luna, creo que deberíamos ir a comprar un libro que nos enseñe los cuidados para Aradia.

-Oh! me encanta, yo se algunos, por ejemplo necesita de insectos… -Y así ellos fueron por los libros y cosas necesarias para el cuidado de su nueva mascota, hicieron planes para cuidarla y pasar tiempo con ella, sin darse cuenta crearon un vínculo especial, tan grandioso y perfecto que pocas veces pasan en la vida.

 **-"""""""""""""""""**

Al otro lado del pueblo, en el bullicio de las tres escobas, los alumnos de Hogwarts pasaban un rato verdaderamente alegre desde que la guerra había terminado, muchos habían olvidado sus tristezas y las habían cambiado por la alegría achispada que el alcohol generaba. Por otro lado, otros intentaban escapar de sus tristezas y buscaban un rato normal, muy distinto de lo que era su vida en realidad, a algunos los tachaban de mortifagos y a otros simplemente los trataban de snobismos por el simple hecho de estar en la casa de Salazar Slytherin. Es por eso que Draco Malfoy, se encontraba en el bar bebiendo solo un par de tragos de Whiskey de fuego, mientras su amiga Pansy llegaba.

Minutos antes que la morena entrara en el campo de visión de sus dos amigos, la chica se había tropezado con su profesor de duelo, de forma tan sutil y audaz que muchos lo hubieran tomado como un simple acto de torpeza y sin ninguna importancia, pero quien realmente la conociera, se hubiera dado cuenta que Pansy no era torpe, era digna hija de Ragnar y Pedrina Parkinson, la mejor de la mejores y ningún fallo era aceptado, todo era sencillamente un acto calculado. Hacía días, específicamente desde la clase de duelo, un sentimiento de inquietud se apoderaba de su ser y no era específicamente los fallos leves que tenía con su magia, era sencillamente su incapacidad para sacarse de la cabeza a su musculoso y bien formado profesor, si su madre se enterara de los pensamientos pecaminosos que la acompañaban, se escandalizaría y seguramente la enclaustraría en un campo frio y desolado en Rusia.

-Lo siento Profesor Weasley-el tono con el que pronunció la palabra profesor, fue cargado de sensualidad, por lo que decidió alargar más su juego y apretó sus manos delicadas sobre los brazos musculosos del chico,-humm, creo que he pisado mal y mi tobillo se siente resentido- alzó la mirada para acto seguido atraparlo con la suya. La conexión, verdaderamente fue asombrosa, Charlie se sentía en su lugar favorito, él descubrió, que cuando miraba a los ojos de la chica, tan parecidos a sus ojos azules pero tan distintos, era como ver a su dragón favorito y un sentimiento de plenitud le recorría por todo su cuerpo cada vez que la miraba. Pero era su alumna y esos sentimientos solo complicaban las cosas. Sacudiendo la cabeza intentó alejar esos pensamientos y a su vez alejarse de los brazos de la chica.

Pero Pansy siendo la chica audaz que era; empezó a acercarse más hacia el chico y a embriagarlo más con su perfume dulce, sabía el gran efecto que causaba en Charlie, por más que este fuera su profesor, sonrió seductoramente

Charlie al ver la sonrisa de la chica se descoloco por completo y comprendió, que solamente era un juego de la morena hacia él. Enseguida endureció su mirada y postura, alejo los brazos de la chica bruscamente, ignorando el calor que había dejado Pansy segundos después de su caída.

-Señorita Parkinson, yo la veo perfectamente bien, así que puede dejar el...jueguito-dijo con desdén- puede entrar al establecimiento, o bien devuélvase por donde vino.-sentenció mirándola con una ceja alzada.

-Pues bien Profesor!, que yo me acuerde, usted no es medimago para diagnosticar mi pobre tobillo, lo último que supe, es que usted es un simple profesor de duelo.-lo encaró la chica y con el orgullo de mujer herido lo pisó fuertemente en el pie mientras se retiraba.

-Con su permiso profesor Weasley.

-Maldita Bruja-Se quejaba Charlie mientras la chica llegaba a la mesa de sus amigos.

" _Maldita sea Pansy, como vas y actúas tan patéticamente…¿un pisón?, ¿en serio? en donde queda todo ese control Slytherin que te jactas de tener, creo que el pasar tanto tiempo con Granger se te está pegando el actuar antes que pensar, serás estúpida_ ". Refunfuño con rabia.

Antes de seguir lamentándose, busco a sus amigos rápidamente, para evitar de nuevo el contacto visual del profesor. A los pocos segundos de ella saludarlos, un Theo muy sonriente se sentaba a su lado.

-Que carajos llevas en tu hombro Theo- Preguntó la pelinegra,-No me digas que Lovegood te ha pegado sus costumbres raras.

-Oh cállate Pansy, y a ti se te ha pegado lo de Granger y... _Weasley_ \- El doble sentido del apellido con el que se había referido el muchacho le dio a entender que había visto su patética forma de coqueteo con el pelirrojo mayor.

-Eres un idiota, Theo, - se volteó enseguida a ver al rubio - … hablando de Granger, no se imaginan lo decente que quedó. Después de una pequeña ayuda, un par de jeans nuevos y camisas, han hecho milagros en ella hoy- le sonrió al rubio. Las miradas de ambos chocaron, claramente en una batalla. El rubio con hastío al final y sin quitar la vista de su amiga le pregunto a Theo:

-Y bien Theo, ¿qué hiciste con Lovegood y cómo encontraste a ese Bowtruckle en Hogsmeade?-Y no es que a Draco le interesara la vida amorosa de su amigo, sencillamente quería distraer a Pansy de temas absurdos, ilógicos y estúpidos.

-La encontramos a las afuera del pueblo, cuando estaba con Luna…-

Así fue como la pelinegra perdió todo el interés en Granger y Draco, más tarde volvería a arremeter contra este, pero primero estaba el gran interés que su amigo mostraba por Lovegood, porque Pansy Parkinson puede ser muchas cosas, pero sus amigos le importaban bastante y quería verlos felices a pesar de todo.

Escucharon atentamente lo poco que el castaño les relato y pasaron un tiempo bastante agradable, mientras el bar se iba vaciando.

Cuando solo quedaron ellos, Pansy se dio cuenta que Charlie seguía en el pub y los miraba con impaciencia, como si tuviera algún tipo de afán. Pasaron otros 20 minutos y la chica seguía alargando la charla sin sentido con sus amigos, debido a que sentía un poco prenda por las cervezas de mantequilla que se habían tomado, además de que no quería cruzarse de nuevo con el chico que la sacaba de sus cabales.

A camino de otro sorbo, volteo a ver de nuevo a su pelirrojo, pero este cansado de la situación había decidido salir y dar media vuelta, para irse del lugar. Decidida a no dejar las cosas así y algo picada todavía con la actitud pasada del chico, se levantó de la mesa, dejo algunos galeones y salió rápidamente del bar, persiguiendo sutilmente a su profesor favorito… olvidando por completo a sus amigos quienes se quedaron perplejos ante el acto de su amiga.

Lamentablemente al salir por la puerta del pub, la pelinegra lo perdió de vista, enojada consigo misma pensó que ya era hora de volver al castillo, de verdad ya era tarde y el cielo estaba muy gris. Antes de cruzar la acera de la última esquina del pueblo, la chica se dio cuenta de un evento particularmente curioso, había empezado a llover, lo raro era que la lluvia caía por una zona en específica.

Cerca de las casas caía agua sin ningún motivo, esta estaba alejada cerca a unos tres metros de las canaletas de desagüe de los tejados, fue realmente perturbador porque el agua estaba empezando a quemar el suelo de la calle. Era hipnotizante como el agua se evaporaba, y su color era casi antinatural y eso que ella era una bruja.

Sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a la lluvia. Cuando ya estaba por llegar a las casas, escucho su nombre.

-¡Señorita Parkinson! -La empujó el pelirrojo -¿No ve lo que le está haciendo el agua al adoquín?-Charlie la detuvo antes de haberse quemado, lamentablemente el chico no salió impune y algunas gotas le cayeron en la mano, generando algunas quemaduras en sus dedos.

-Maldición,-La voz de Pansy sonó bastante nerviosa, algo anormal en ella- Profesor, ¡su mano! – Exclamó asustada- creo que deberíamos ir con madame Pomfrey para que revise esto – dijo intentando tocar la quemadura, pero este retiró su mano rápidamente - la quemadura se está esparciendo por toda la piel, Charliee!.-Reaccionó la chica al salir del trance por las cervezas.

-Señorita Parkinson, no es necesario, es una quemadura innecesaria…-en ese instante Charlie sintió como el ácido que minutos antes parecían agua, le quemaba aún más a carne viva. El dolor que sentía era como si le estuvieran hurgando la mano con tenedores en la carne. Pansy al verle la cara, lo obligó a ir con ella a la enfermería. A mitad de camino el dolor hizo que flaqueara cuando caminaba, Pansy tuvo que servirle de pilar para que pudiera apoyarse, hasta que llegaran al castillo.

Cuando Pomfrey vio la mano de Charlie, intentó sanar la mano con su habitual hechizo de sanación, pero nada le sucedió a la herida, esta seguía igual. Luego de 15 minutos sin ningún resultado, la cara de Pomfrey era cada vez más desesperada.

-Charlie, esto es preocupante, ¿qué fue lo que ocasionó esto?

-Una especie de lluvia que quema, es muy raro señora Pomfrey, no tenía ningún tipo de fuego-Respondió Pansy, al ver que Charlie no podía pronunciar palabras por el dolor. La enfermera al percatarse que la chica seguía en la sala la incito a marcharse.

-Señorita Parkinson usted qué hace acá, me hace el favor y se va.

El estruendo de Charlie cayéndose al suelo, interrumpieron a las mujeres. La enfermera levito el cuerpo del chico y lo llevó hasta una camilla.-Mire señorita Parkinson, hágame el favor y se sale de mi enfermería, estos ya son asuntos del colegio que no le atañen a usted, muchas gracias por traer al Profesor Weasley, pero por favor, salga de acá.

-Pero ppero...-mientras la pelinegra se quejaba, madame Pomfrey aprovecho para ir a su despensa por más posiciones curativas. La chica aprovechó para ir a ver a Charlie, era raro ese sentimiento de preocupación que sentía, ella normalmente no era así con alguien que no tenía importancia para ella, pero no era tan insensible como para dejarlo tirado y largarse, solamente no entendía porque seguía ahí, si ya había hecho su trabajo.

\- Parkinson, es mejor que le hagas caso a madame Pomfrey esto… no...Es nada...del otro...mundo.-Intentó echarla Charlie.

-Oh! si ya veo, y de repente me va a decir que su tartamudeo y cara de dolor es algo con lo que nació. Pues bien, si quiere que me vaya, pues me largo. Ni se porque estoy acá...-al terminar de hablar intento salir de la enfermería pero la voz del chico la detuvo.

-Escucha, las cosas son así señorita Parkinson, usted es una estudiante y yo SOY un Profesor- de repente parecía que estuvieran hablando de algo totalmente distinto a su mano herida-Así que es mejor que no se entrometa en mi vida, además esto es totalmente raro, viniendo de una Slyte...

-¡Profesor!, ya entendí, no es necesario que siga con ese vómito verbal, que en verdad lo está dejando en ridículo, se supone que aquí el profesor es usted y esos prejuicios que se tendrían que acabar con el fin de la guerra, siguen tan latentes, como si ÉL no hubiera muerto y sabe que, me decepciona, ustedes los "buenos", deberían seguir los "ideales" por los que lucharon, por una equidad que tanto le falta a este mundo, pero al parecer se creen superiores, solamente porque lucharon en el bando correcto…- se giró dándole la espalda al pelirrojo y concluyó- …y tranquilo, entendí perfectamente su mensaje, no lo volveré a molestar.

Y con paso triunfante la chica salió dando portazos de la enfermería.

-¡Maldita vida!

 **-"""""""""""""""""**

Ya en la noche, devuelta al colegio, Hermione se encontraba bastante cansada, el día había sido excesivamente agotador, primero Pansy y sus compras y luego sus amigos o mejor dicho Ronald y su poco tacto, en vez de elogiarla por su cambio, sencillamente la insultó diciéndole que Pansy era una mala influencia y que ahora parecía más una frívola Slytherin que la leona de Gryffindor. Lamentablemente alguien hizo otro comentario poco asertivo, diciendo que su antiguo cabello parecía el de un león y Ron lo apoyo riéndose con ese comentario, dando pie para que la chica se metiera de lleno en una discusión sin sentido con su amigo, al parecer nada había cambiado con la guerra y Ronald seguía igual de tonto que siempre.

Gracias a eso había decidido que quería relajarse y qué mejor que un baño de burbujas y sales en el baño de prefectos, -nuevamente, si seguía así, se le iba a volver consigo una botella de vino tinto y un buen libro.

Determinada a hacerle frente a los malos comentarios de sus amigos en Gryffindor, pensó que debería vestirse mejor, más seguido, así que había comenzado con un vestido de baño, de la tanta ropa que Pansy le hizo comprar.

Con tanta ropa que abundaba en su baúl sentía que nunca iba a dejar de estrenar ropa.

Un vestido de baño que no fuera escandalizador,-todavía tenía mucho pudor- y vaya sorpresa se llevó al darse cuenta que tenía caderas y que había tenido cambios que la guerra no hizo que notara, sus senos también habían crecido y sus piernas eran más largas de como las recordaba. ¿Porque no permitirse un par de caprichos? se hizo la pregunta, a veces Parkinson tenía Razón.

La chica dejo su ropa y bata púrpura encima de una silla y entró en la gran pileta, que rivalizaba en tamaño con el gran comedor.

Por un tiempo todo era perfecto para la castaña, el agua era relajante y estaba tan enfrascada en su lectura que todo era maravilloso. Pero no se dio cuenta que diagonal a ella y en un rincón del baño, una cabellera platinada también se encontraba en el agua mirándola, y solo hasta que no levantó su mirada del libro, por primera vez desde que había entrado al agua, se dio cuenta que no estaba sola y lamentablemente para ella, la persona que menos se imaginaba.

-¡Malfoy!-Pensó en voz alta, para su horror.

 **-"""""""""""""""""**

 **Hola a todo mundo, a la/os personas que siguen leyendo esto a pesar del tiempo, muchas pero muchas gracias, enserio, yo sé que somos las peores, pero esto es complicado y eso que tenemos capítulos por adelantado. Si eres nuevo no quiero desanimarte, pero esto va para largo. Pero eso sí, lo terminamos porque lo terminamos porque es nuestro primer bebé.**

 **No sé si lo saben pero somos dos chicas de Colombia que son muy buenas amigas, nos llamamos Juliana y Johana y digamos que yo -Juliana- Soy la que demora que esto salga a la luz rápido, pero como dije, escribir no es nada fácil y más cuando viene la falta de inspiración y otras cosillas y así llevamos con esto más de un año, si mi memoria no me falla y a pesar de eso no lo voy a dejar de lado… denle las gracias a Johanna ella es la que me agobia para que revise y me ponga juiciosa…**

 **Bueno creo que ya me extendí más de lo normal, pero eso sí, una última cosa, creo que Johanna no lo ha dicho. La historia está dividida en cuatro partes, esta es la primera, donde la cosa es muy suave, y creo que este capítulo es uno de los más cliché y despreocupados que van a encontrar, no es que vaya a haber drama al cien por ciento, pero digamos que la acción es tan grande que no da para frivolidades como, el pensar que estas usando.**

 **Espero de todo corazón, que esta primera parte en capítulos sea la más corta ya que son solo 7 capítulos, espero que las tres partes que quedan tengan a lo menos unos 10 capítulos como mínimo… pero quien sabe.**

 **Y por favor, ténganme paciencia, soy un desastre, muchas veces.**

 **Cuídense, amen a Harry Potter, a la Reina y el Dramione...aaa y a Exo… 3**

 **XOXO**

 **PD: espero que la redacción no esté tan mal (una amiga es la que revisa cada capítulo, pero anda ocupadita haciendo posgrado) y la narración sea de su agrado, soy muy quisquillosa con la conjugación de los verbos, pero si llegamos a narrar mal algún párrafo, lo sentimos. Y si hay algún problema de ortografía, a nuestro profesor de español le hemos fallado y tan bueno y tierno que es.**

 **Hasta la próxima lectura, Juliana**


	7. PARTE 1 Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Draco se hallaba abatido, todo el estrés acumulado tras la carta de su madre y los problemas que estaba teniendo, le hacían sentir desalentado, estaba cansado del círculo vicioso en el que se había convertido su vida, las malas decisiones de adolescente lo perseguían, y tal parecía que su cerebro bastante inteligente no entendía de errores. Era por eso que necesitaba liberar el estrés, lamentablemente el sexo no era una opción, desde que había vuelto al colegio era muy poca la gente que se quería relacionar con un mortifago y mucho menos las chicas con las cuales se divertía en años anteriores.

Así que su rutina de baño de todas las noches, lo haría relajarse un poco. El Slytherin llego al baño de prefectos y se metió dentro del agua termal del lugar.

Sumergido dentro del líquido caliente por varios minutos después, el rubio sintió que alguien entraba a interrumpir su apacible baño, por lo que dispuesto a decirle a la persona que había llegado que se largara, quedó prendado al ver a la chica que había entrado, una castaña con el cabello más arreglado de lo habitual. Pansy había dicho la verdad, estaba diferente la comelibros, ya no era la insípida Gryffindor heroína del mundo mágico, ahora era una mujer con curvas y vaya que curvas, al momento de despojarse de su bata la chica había quedado en vestido de baño, era pecado puro, el color negro le hacía resaltar su piel bronceada y estaba demás decir que se moldeaba perfectamente a su parte delantera y eso le agradaba.

Si bien se veía bastante sexy, ese traje de baño le incitaba a descubrir qué era lo que la chica tapaba.

" _Sexy?, por circe y Morgana que acabo de pensar, definitivamente hay algo mal en mi cabeza, es solo Granger, que se vista decentemente y tenga un par de pechos, no significa que la sangre sucia deje de ser una frígida asexual_ ". Pensó el blondo con ira.

Intentó alejarse lo más lejos de la chica, llegando a la esquina lejana de la pileta. Sus ojos seguían recorriendo a los de la castaña, mientras la leona se introducía lentamente a la bañera.

Al rubio se le detuvo la respiración, su inconsciente no paraba de mirarla y no quería que se diera cuenta que alguien la estaba viendo o más bien que él la estuviera observando. Por alguna razón todo sentido de negación eran simplemente excusas.

Y así el tiempo empezó a correr, lo que para Draco fueron un par de segundos en realidad había sido más de media hora cuando Hermione se percató de su presencia.

-¡Malfoy!-El grito de la chica resonó por toda la estancia, grito que ocasionó que el blondo saliera del trance en el que ella lo había dejado.

-Granger!- Le respondió luego de recomponerse, la miro fijamente a los ojos intensificando la incomodidad que de por si la chica ya sentía, y para horror de ella intentó mirarla de arriba abajo, lamentablemente sus pechos era lo que más se destacaban, ya que se encontraba sentada dentro del borde de la piscina, a lo que ella rápidamente se cruzó de brazos para taparlos, pero al hacerlo había soltado su amado libro y este había caído al agua y por si fuera poco sus brazos solo resaltaba más su busto.

Miro al rubio rápidamente y se dio de cuenta que le estaba dando una sonrisa burlona, cínica y ladina. Al parecer el único que disfrutaba de la situación era el blondo, y la hizo enfurecerse más.

-Hurón, ¿qué haces aquí?, no se supone que debas entrar al baño cuando este está ocupado. Y menos si hay una chica dentro.

-Mira Granger, no tengo porque darte ningún tipo de explicación, pero como me encanta hacerte caer en cuenta de tus errores, pues déjame informarte- La miro con el ceño fruncido-que yo llegue primero, pero por estar pensando en el tonto de Weasley, es que no te das de cuenta de tu entorno. Definitivamente algo se te tenía que pegar al estar con la comadreja tantos años.

-¡Cállate Malfoy!, deja de decir estupideces y más bien lárgate que quiero darme un baño.

-No me iré, yo llegue primero - dijo serio - quédate si quieres, no me importa, haz como si no estuviera, como hace media hora - curvó su labio hacia un lado, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa de victoria a la castaña - O - susurro - lárgate, parece ser que sigues igual de bocaza, definitivamente Pansy no hace maravillas, todo indica que tú no tienes arreglo, sigues igual de insípida, mal hablada y ridícula.

La ira invadió el cuerpo de Hermione, quería matarlo, si hubiera tenido a su alcance su varita, la historia sería otra. ¿Quién se creía que era ese hurón botador? Pero de repente Hermione soltó una carcajada -Malfoy, yo no dependo de esas trivialidades para ser feliz, no soy como tu estúpida personalidad que necesita de eso para vivir. - Y dándole una mirada helada, cogió su libro caído dentro del agua y salió lo más rápido de la bañera. Acto que dejó a Draco medio bobo, ¿porque la tonta de Granger siempre lo dejaba hablando solo? - se preguntaba el platinado, fue tanto su enojo que nado rápidamente hacia el lado en donde la chica estaba unos minutos antes y con sigilo fue por sus cosas.

Cuando Hermione apareció vestida, Draco ya se las había ingeniado para darle un escarmiento, la esperaba dentro de los vestidores, para cuando saliera se fuera tras ella y esta vez sí ganaría.

-Granger !.- la llamó bastante alto

Infortunadamente no contaba con el grito de la castaña y el giro que dio esta del susto, hizo que tambaleara y cayera al agua, pero unas firmes y gruesas manos la agarraron por los hombros quedando así frente a frente y a pocos centímetros de darse de nuevo un chapuzón.

La chica empezó a balbucear y a decir incoherencias, Draco quería acallar esa voz de insufrible que tenía, así que con una mano la agarró de ambas muñecas y con la otra le tapó la boca.

-Cállate Granger.

-Mal...foy.-Trataba de zafarse la chica, la castaña al ver que el blondo no la iba a soltar y que la seguía dejando suspendida al aire, como si en algún momento fuera a lanzarla, se asustó y solo reacciono a morderle la mano.

-Maldita!- Aulló de dolor Draco. Pero para desgracia de la chica eso solo hizo que el chico la inclinara más hacia el agua.

-Mal….

-Cállate tonta, tu voz va a hacer sangrar mis oídos.

Hermione solo podía sentir su respiración entrecortada, estaban tan cerca de él que pudo sentir su aroma… a miel, a Malfoy, a hombre y eso le agradaba. Se quedó paralizada ante su pensamiento y volvió a verle, pero esta vez su ojos se posaron en los labios del chico, aquellos que habían sido besado por la mayoría de chicas del colegio, se refuto al pensar por un segundo, que se sentiría besarlos y que tanto era lo que las mujeres deseaban de él, pero "noo" se gritó a sí misma, aquella reacción la hizo volver a donde estaba… ella a punto de caerse.

-Mira Malfoy, no lo hagas- trato de susurrar la chica con temor, ruegos que no funcionaron ya que Malfoy seguía inclinándola hasta sentir las puntas de su cabello tocar el agua

-Ohh, si Granger.-Pero Draco cometió un error; la miro a los ojos y detallo lo raros y poco comunes que eran para ser un color tan repetitivo en las personas. Los ojos tenían destellos amarillos y verdes cuando ella tenía cambios de humor. Se dio cuenta para su horror que los ojos de Granger eran hipnotizantes, y que para colmo su perfume a vainilla se le antojaba bastante, y ni hablar del roce de sus cuerpos al estar tan juntos, era combustión, sentía ….sentía...sentía repulsión de sí mismo al pensar eso de la castaña

Intentó alejarse, su mente se lo exigía, pero para su desgracia su cuerpo no le hacía caso y lo siguiente que supo fue que Granger y él estaban nuevamente dentro de la gran bañera.

El grito de Hermione quedo ahogado cuando tocó el fondo de la pileta, para su sorpresa, Draco seguía sosteniéndola, él la tenía agarrada por la cintura, y por un instante sus ojos chocaron dentro del agua y el tiempo se detuvo al igual que ella. Si no fuera por Malfoy que la agarró y la sacó del agua, se hubiera quedado paralizada dentro de la gran bañera.

Al tomar aire luego de ese gran chapuzón, Draco solo podía mirarla y sonreírle de manera burlona, mientras se arreglaba el cabello con sus manos.

La chica indignada, abrió su palma de la mano y lo abofeteó con toda su fuerza, haciendo retumbar el lugar.

La sonrisa del platinado fue cambiada por una mueca de dolor agudo en su mejilla, con su mano tocó el lugar donde le había pegado la castaña y antes de poder responder, esta ya se había ido, dejándolo nuevamente con la palabra en la boca. Por un segundo el blondo volvió a mirar la palma de su mano, aquella que había sido electrizada al tocar a la chica y como ella lo descolocó por un segundo dentro del agua.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tres semanas después de su vergonzosa actuación en el baño de prefectos, Hermione se hallaba en la biblioteca, había estado evitando al rubio a toda costa, si era sincera con ella misma, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar cuando le tocara enfrentarse cara a cara con él. En las clases, por ejemplo: runas antiguas, intentaba ignorarlo lo más posible, algo muy raro ya que nunca se había parado a prestarle atención a las acciones del rubio en clase, pero es que estaba esperando algún tipo de ataque o represalia por parte del Slytherin, por lo que tenía los nervios de punta en todo momento.

Afortunadamente para ella, Malfoy parecía estar en sintonía con ella, la evitaba e ignoraba, cosa que solamente le daba más nervios, por más gryffindor que la chica fuera, no sabía porque pero Draco Malfoy le estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-Así que Granger!-La chica salto en su puesto… al entrar en la biblioteca había divisado a Malfoy con Theo en una de las mesas y por esa razón se había pegado un susto del bueno, bastante paranoico viniendo de ella, cuando solamente era Pansy la que la había saludado.

-Pansy!.-Respiro la chica- Me asustaste, no deberías convertir de hobbie el asustar a la gente.

-Por Merlín Granger relájate, solo te estaba saludando…-La chica la miro-lo que me recuerda, últimamente pareces muy nerviosa, hasta paranoica, ¿qué te sucede?, no es que me interese ni nada menos, no somos amigas gracias al cielo, solamente que la curiosidad me invade.

-Oh cállate, son imaginaciones tuyas, simplemente estaba pensando.-La chica le respondió lo más rápido que pudo.-Mira, mejor empecemos que tenemos bastante trabajo.

-Esta bien, pero seguiré preguntando hasta saber la verdad, vamos a omitirlo por el momento.

Las siguientes horas, las chicas se la pasaron buscando información en la gran colección de libros que había en la sección de runas antiguas.

Para evitar encontrarse con Malfoy, Hermione mandaba siempre a Pansy a buscar más libros, cosa que le desagrada bastante a la pelinegra. Estaba muy preocupada por la investigación, llevaban semanas yendo casi todos los días a la biblioteca sin encontrar ningún libro con algo de información; esa bendita hechicera era muy escurridiza, la frustración por aquel trabajo terminó convirtiéndose en un reto para ambas chicas.

-Granger no sé tú, pero muero de hambre.-Le dijo la chica bostezando.

Hermione no la escuchaba, por fin había encontrado algo, algo bastante importante, que Morgana la Fey había escrito sobre Gwendolyn, seguía sin encontrar el apellido, pero todo indicaba que era la misma, según el diario personal de Morgana, ella había indagado en la vida de esta y sobre los orígenes de la magia en Inglaterra, la hechicera necesitaba desarrollar su poder al cien, necesitaba destronar a su medio hermano y Merlín se había puesto del lado de su hermano como siempre, la discípula era ella y no él. Celosa Morgana, había ido ganando odio al pasar los años y había decidido que el discípulo tenía que vencer al maestro...

" _Dentro de mi vasta e insondable búsqueda, he de dejar en estos escritos, que cuyo fin es acallar la voz demoníaca que habita en mi cabeza._

 _He de relatar el porque me encuentro llena de problemas, lamentablemente para mí, mi razón de vida y de ser ha carecido de sentido. Merlín ¡Maldito! Merlín, eres el verdugo de todas mis desgracias. A lo largo de toda mi vida siempre he querido solo una cosa, Camelot, pero para mí profunda y desolada desgracia, mi medio hermano siempre se ha metido en mi camino, siendo Arturo el Rey que ha ascendido al trono por una tonta espada y el deseo del lunático de Merlín. La rabia y la sed de venganza recorren mi cuerpo, el deseo de tener la sangre de Arturo a mis pies, es un fuego que se alimenta cada día mas, pero lamentablemente para mí, Merlín ha hecho todo lo necesario antes de morir para que mi hermano pueda seguir reinando hasta más allá de la eternidad, ninguna táctica o mi limitada magia surge efecto contra él y sus seres queridos._

 _Es por eso que hace un tiempo decidí que debía ampliar mi poder, explorar nuevos campos, concebir en mi un poder mágico que quiebre las barreras de Merlín, porque yo he nacido para Reinar Camelot, yo… una mujer._

Al acabar ese primer pasaje, escrito en runas, Hermione, rápidamente busco la siguiente página, no tenía información sobre la Micca que ella buscaba pero aun así, Morgana la había atrapado.

 _Nuevamente recurro a las letras, para dejar memoria de lo que va a ser mi poder una vez logré mi objetivo, y es que esta vez he encontrado algo que me ayudará a revitalizar mi magia, he decidido que necesito conocer a ese primer mago, nuestro gran padre o madre que nos ha dado este gran don, los muggles tienen a su dios, ¿nosotros los hechiceros a quién? Según historias que han pasado de generación en generación, hace algunos siglos vivió una gran hechicera, antes de ella no se tienen registros de un ser humano que haya implementado la magia y haya dejado rastro, su nombre era Gwendolyn, la llamaban la Gran hechicera blanca. Pero lamentablemente mi búsqueda no ha sido fructífera, aún no he encontrado más información sobre ella, solamente su nombre y su edad: vivió más de 300 lunas, demasiado tiempo hasta para un gran mago, es por eso que creo que ella puede ser la solución a todos mis problemas._

La castaña volvió a buscar el siguiente escrito del diario de la hechicera. Se sentía eufórica, no podía creer que después de tantas semanas sin ningún avance, su investigación por fin había arrancado… busco a Pansy con la mirada y se dio de cuenta que la chica seguía buscando libros, pensó que hasta que no encontrara algo clave, no la llamaría.

 _Han pasado un par de años desde que escribí algo en estas hojas, la frustración era tan grande al principio, que no había un porqué para escribir, pero gracias a los dioses, hace poco encontré información totalmente fiable, mi indagación me llevó hasta los países nórdicos de Europa, he recorrido cada montaña y llanura, sin importar el clima y hambre. Al final de mi búsqueda encontré lo que necesitaba saber. La dama Blanca, fue la primera de nosotros, según los mitos e historias de una pequeña provincia llamada Uppland, fue donde nació Gwendolyn, he llegado a recorrer tanto esta tierra con nombres y poblados tan parecidos, que cada día se hace más difícil recordar en qué poblado me encuentro, solo he podido distinguir la cercanía a un gran lago, en el que se encuentra asentado el pueblo, adornado por una gran iglesia, y allí he encontrado refugio y ayuda por los sacerdotes paganos que se encuentran en ella, han sido estos los que me han relatado la gran historia._

 _Se dice que la hechicera vivió hace más de 500 años, y apareció en el pueblo un día bastante soleado en invierno, un día bastante raro y casi místico._

 _Cerca al lago los pueblerinos tenían ceremonias y rituales en un gran árbol nórdico: el Yggdrasil, el árbol de la vida. Unas sacerdotisas que se encontraban haciendo un ritual de alabanza por el día tan inusual, lo presenciaron todo: Un rayo se abrió entre el cielo totalmente despejado y fue directamente al árbol, haciéndolo arder, era un fuego sagrado, inmune al agua y al aire, ardió hasta casi quedar en cenizas. Al final solo una rama quedó completamente entera, sin ningún cambio, pero para el temor de las sacerdotisas, el fuego seguía alrededor de este y como si tuviera la capacidad de dejar de ser un objeto inanimado, rodó por toda la playa hasta el agua. Cuando el tronco tocó el agua una esfera translúcida confino la rama con el fuego, el agua y una última esencia que unía y convergía con todas._

 _Por un tiempo levitó y de pronto la esfera cayó al agua y un manto vistió de negro el día de repente, la oscuridad total reino y una luz minúscula apareció en el campo de visión de las sacerdotisas. Lentamente esa luz empezó a crecer y fue adquiriendo la forma de un cuerpo humano, este levito hasta la orilla y con un fuerte estruendo el cuerpo retoño en el suelo. Las sacerdotisas encontraron un cuerpo totalmente desnudo de cabellos totalmente blancos tan resplandecientes que opacaron a la oscuridad y con esto la salida del sol nuevamente. Era una joven, cerca de veinte años de edad, rápidamente las sacerdotisas la vistieron con un manto blanco, saliendo del trance en el que se encontraban, tras lo que acababan de ver, y la llevaron a la iglesia en donde estoy viviendo por estos días, en un principio la hechicera durmió por un par de semanas, pero el día que despertó, ese fue el inicio de nuestra raza._

 _La gran hechicera les enseñó su magia a las sacerdotisas, mediante aprendizajes y lo más importante, pequeñas cantidades de la esencia mágica de esta, fueron concebidas como regalos, con la única condición que para que el pacto quedara correctamente cerrado, debían reproducirse con el hijo que cada una llevaba en su vientre. En un principio fue un grupo bastante pequeño, el tener que esperar años, para que los hijos crecieran, hizo de nuestro nacimiento una raza lenta en términos de reproducción, cuando finalmente las nuevas generaciones nacieron, Gwendolyn partió y recorrió toda Europa y Asia, dejando su sabiduría y descendientes por todo el mundo antiguo, finalmente llegó a Inglaterra, en donde vivió por más de 100 lunas, nadie sabe por qué escogió un lugar totalmente diferente a las costumbres nórdicas, un país con constantes conflictos y codicias por el poder, mis suposiciones se basan en la benevolencia que creo que poseía, probablemente quiso cambiar la mentalidad de mezquindad y superioridad que poseemos los ingleses, creyéndonos amos y señores del mundo._

 _Lamentablemente para ella, todas las catástrofes, las cruzadas, y las guerras con los normandos, dejaron huella en su alma, un alma tan pura, que como medida de blindaje desarrollo la facilidad para ver el futuro, un futuro devastador para todos sus hijos y los seres inferiores que no poseían magia, Horrorizada por lo que sus sueños le mostraban huyó de Inglaterra, trastornada y desilusionada con el mundo que ayudó a poblar, porque lamentablemente fueron los magos los que colocaron la cereza al pastel._

 _Sus propios hijos, se cegaron por el poder, rompieron el equilibrio natural, al querer subyugar a los "muggles" apodo dado para identificar a la gente que no poseía ningún tipo de magia, esta población se empezó a diezmar luego que los magos desarrollaran la plaga de justino, Gwendolyn decepcionada de su propia especie, decidió salir de Inglaterra e intentar encontrarle una solución a dicha maldad, pero lamentablemente para su horror esta pandemia duro casi doscientos años, el cargo de conciencia era tal que la locura la fue consumiendo poco a poco, encadenando así una serie de predicciones y profecías._

 _Según otras historias , la plaga solo fue el principio, hechos futuros que lamentablemente irán desequilibrando las cosas, se dice que dentro de sus delirios predijo que solamente existirá una persona que podría ajusticiar y tomar la decisión que ella nunca pudo por el amor que aun así poseía por sus hijos..._

-Woww!...que hemos encontrado Granger?...-La voz de Pansy la había asustado, últimamente los Slytherin solían asustarla e invadir su espacio personal y lo peor era que ni cuenta se daba cuando llegaban.

Y es que tenía a Pansy pegada a su silla.

-¿en que momento empezaste a leer? la última vez que te vi estabas buscando más libros.

-Bah! me aburrí y te vi tan concentrada que supe que habías encontrado algo verdaderamente importante, y no me equivoque- Le sonrió Pansy a Hermione-Entonces ¿crees en lo que está escrito en el libro?-Le preguntó la morena

-Oh…-Hermione suspiro, pues la verdad le parecía una idea bastante surrealista, y así se lo comunicó a Pansy-Pues la verdad parece más un cuento para niños, hay algunos hechos que son verídicos pero quien sabe. Es una información decente para el trabajo de Runas Antiguas.

-Humm Granger, pues para mi tiene sentido toda la historia, si fuera un cuento, todos los niños del mundo mágico tendrían conocimiento de ello y te comunico que no es así, es la primera vez que escucho esta historia. Deberíamos seguir leyendo.

Pero lamentablemente para las chicas las siguientes páginas, estaban escritas en unas ruinas aún más antiguas de las que ya conocían. Según Hermione era un lenguaje madre, solo podía reconocer un par de ellas, pero aun así no estaba segura del significado, las palabras cambian con el tiempo y más si era un alfabeto tan antiguo.

-Maldición…tendremos que parar la investigación por ahora, deberíamos ir a cenar, mientras pido prestado este libro, ve guardándolos…

-Puaf! Granger, se ve que estas despistada hoy-le riño la pelinegra- hace horas paso la hora de la cena, es más, ya casi van a cerrar la biblioteca.

Hermione la miro anonadada.-Como es que el tiempo puede pasar tan rápido.

-OH! eso te pasa por ser una come libros, pero bueno eso no importa, voy a decirle a Draco que nos diga en qué tipo de Futhark están los escritos para así no buscar en…

-¿Malfoy sigue en la biblioteca?!-Grito la chica,

-Oh! cállate, no es para tanto y no hagas ruido que Madame Pince puede sacarnos- cogió el libro de las manos de la castaña y se dirigió a un par de mesas bastante apartadas en donde se encontraba trabajando el rubio con Theo,- Y por cierto Granger, que no se te note el interés por mi Dragón, una dama no muestra sus cartas de buenas a primeras, hay que hacerse la difícil.

Hermione se puso roja al escuchar las últimas palabras de Pansy,- Bah!, patrañas, ella que iba a estar interesada en Malfoy si era un idiota prepotente, narcisista, ególatra y…

" _es un ególatra justificado o ¿es que no te acuerdas del espectacular cuerpo que tenía aquel día en el baño de prefectos?-_ La traicionó con una sonrisa su subconsciente.

Aún más roja que antes… guardo los libros y espero que Pansy llegara, no le gustaba para nada que Malfoy tuviera un mayor conocimiento que ella, era frustrante.

Espero por unos largos tres minutos y Pansy aún no se dignaba a llegar, había buscado un libro rápidamente y había encontrado a qué tipo de alfabeto antiguo pertenecía, solamente necesitaba verificar las letras, así que antes que Malfoy se diera cuenta de su investigación, corrió hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, para detener a Pansy.

Tristemente ya era tarde.

-Es Futhark Antiguo, el primero que crearon los nórdicos, hace más de 1500 años…-Cuando Draco vio a Hermione, le sonrió y continuo - Esta es una de las runas más antiguas que existen, ¿fáciles de descifrar o no Granger?

-Draco no seas tonto, si vinimos acá fue porque no sabemos - bufo la pelinegra

-Yo sí... - la interrumpió el platinado -Oh, lo siento Granger - se disculpó sarcásticamente- uno pensaría que tus amados libros te darían las respuestas a todos los vacíos que tu pobre nacimiento de hija de muggles, no es capaz de proveerte, porque cualquier sangre pura sabe de este tipo de escritura.- La miró despectivamente- Por más que te esfuerces en intentar en ser la mejor, tu sangre no te va a dejar.

-Malfoy eres irremediablemente estúpido - y con rabia le rapó el libro de las manos y se lo cerró en la cara- no me interesa lo que tu vacía mente...-pero antes que terminara de completar la frase, bajo sus pies, Hermione empezó a sentir un movimiento leve del piso, fue cuando el leve movimiento se empezó a intensificar que la chica empezó a preocuparse, era inusual que un colegio como Hogwarts protegido con hechizos protectores milenarios se sintiera algo como eso, por eso mismo no hizo ningún tipo de amague para resguardarse y protegerse de futuros accidentes -lo que tu vacía mente tiene, así que..- empezó a hablar nuevamente la castaña pero el movimiento se hizo aún mayor, alcanzando así los estantes de la biblioteca, que empezaron a moverse descontroladamente, tumbando rápidamente libros y libros por todos lados.

Hermione salió rápidamente del asombro en el que estaba, era imposible que esto pudiera pasar, estaba escrito en "Hogwarts: una historia".

Miró a su alrededor. Todo fue muy rápido, los pocos estudiantes que quedaban en la biblioteca corrían y gritaban tratando de alejarse de todos los objetos que caían al piso. Hermione por su parte, todavía sin saber qué hacer, miro de nuevo a su compañera de estudio, Pansy era otra que ni se inmutaba por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Pansy, que estás haciendo, ven - le gritó Theodore. Pansy salió de su trance y corrió detrás de su amigo

Por otro lado Hermione observaba como Pansy salía huyendo del lugar, hasta que sintió que alguien la jalaba, la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba detrás de él.

-Granger, ¿quieres morir o qué? - le grito el rubio-. La castaña arrancó a correr junto con Draco, quien la llevaba arrastras por la biblioteca

Asustada por lo que estaba sucediendo, y el desconcierto que le generaba que Malfoy le estuviera salvando, se soltó con una fuerte sacudida del rubio y hablo.

-Puedo sola Malfoy, no necesito de tu ayuda - le dio una mirada que intento ser dura, pero lamentablemente el miedo que sentía era aún mayor.

-Como quieras - los ojos plata chocaron con los avellana de la castaña, su mirada era como un rayo de luz que salía del cielo, y derrepente a ambos se les olvido todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Había pasado tres semanas desde la última vez que se hablaron y "tocaron", era realmente perturbador para ambos, la incomodidad se hizo presente en los ojos de la chica y despertando del letargo, fue ella quien rompió la conexión y salió corriendo en dirección contraria al rubio. Sin saber a dónde se dirigía y como iba a salir de esa, sentía dos temblores bajo sus pies, el que azotaba a Hogwarts en ese momento y el de su interior por la huella que dejó la mano de Draco Malfoy sobre la suya.

""""""""""""

 **Holaaaaaa… ya se, perdón por lo tarde... ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?, ya vamos conociendo más de la historia Gwendolyn y como todo esto va cogiendo forma con la historia…. Espero les haya gustado el Dramione de todo el capítulo, poco a poco entraremos a un punto de quiebre, espero que sigan leyendo y nos puedan dar su opinión.**

 **Noss leemoss..**


	8. PARTE 1 FIN Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-¡Harry! ¡Ron! - gritó desesperadamente la castaña, mientras entraba arrebatadamente a su sala común - ¿Dónde están? - subió corriendo a la habitación de hombres, pero cuando abrió la puerta no vio a nadie.

Buscó por varios segundos alrededor del lugar, pero todo se encontraba desolado y desordenado. Con el corazón en la mano, del susto que sentía por pensar que a sus amigos les hubiera sucedido algo, Hermione salió nuevamente de la sala común, corriendo a toda velocidad. La angustia era abrumadora y le impedía ver que sucedía a su alrededor, habían réplicas del temblor cada cierto tiempo y la chica se sentía cada vez más inestable, el pánico y el recuerdo de la guerra: los muros cayendo a su alrededor, sus amigos y compañeros muertos en batalla; recuerdos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su corazón luchaban por salir a flote en un ataque de pánico, su respiración se volvió más irregular y superficial; sus ojos estaban empezando a cristalizarse.

Con la vista nublada y corriendo a tientas, se chocó con alguien en un pasillo.

-¡Hermione !- Le abrazo Ginny, feliz de encontrarla- Mcgonagall ha dicho que todos los estudiantes deben ir al gran comedor,-. dijo entre jadeos por buscarla por todo el colegio.

-¿Hermione?- Ginny al ver que la chica no respondía y por el contrario la sentía horriblemente rígida en su abrazo, la sacudió fuertemente. La siguió llamando pero nada de lo que hacía, tenía resultado.-¿Hermione? amiga háblame.

Asustada, Hermione se echó hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenía, dejando el abrazo de Ginny y pegándose hacia la pared de piedra, fría y rasposa. Súbitamente otra réplica movió su polo a tierra e hizo que su cabeza se pegara contra el muro tan fuerte que su visión se volvió negra por unos momentos.

Preocupada Ginny fue hacia donde su mejor amiga y la sacudió nuevamente entre sus manos llamándola por su nombre. Al ver que Hermione no respondía como último recurso, la pelirroja le dio un par de palmadas en la cara para que esta reaccionara.

La castaña en su trance al recibir el golpe reaccionó y la miro aturdida. Un dolor agonizante se hizo paso, como acto reflejo se tocó su cabeza y al mirar sus dedos se dio de cuenta que estaban manchados de sangre. Las dos chicas se miraron preocupadas pero como si de un interruptor se tratara el golpe fue el quid para que Hermione saliera del ataque de pánico en el que estaba por toda la situación

-¡OH! Ginny lo siento, no sé qué me paso-suspiró- tengo miedo, creo que me está dando un ataque de pánico.

-Un ataque ¿qué?...-Otra réplica del temblor interrumpió a la pelirroja. Que contraria a su amiga se sentía bastante segura en el colegio. Luego de la guerra el colegio había sido reforzado y debían ir lo más rápido posible al gran comedor, era el lugar más seguro hasta ese momento.

Ginny cogió a su amiga de la mano y jalándola arrancó a correr, a medida que la velocidad de su carrera aumentaba, también lo hacían las réplicas de temblor. Circunstancia que desencadenó nuevamente un creciente pánico en Hermione.

-Ginny, espera espera, -Tomó aire- Harry... Ron... los demás.. ¿Están bien?- la paró en seco.

-Oh! si, Hermione no te preocupes mejor vamos al gran comedor, no quiero que te de otro ataque en estos instantes y no sepa que hacer nuevamente.-

Yendo hacia el gran comedor -pero tú donde estabas, Ron y Harry te están buscando como locos por todo el castillo-

-Lo siento amiga, estaba con Pansy en la biblioteca,- Sacando su varita Ginny envió un Patronus a Harry y a Ron comunicándoles que la había encontrado bien y que se veían en el gran comedor.

Cuando llegaron a su destino sus dos amigos ya estaban ahí, rápidamente se abrazaron y se soltaron. La chica verificó que no estuvieran heridos, una vez comprobó que estaban bien Hermione recorrió el gran comedor examinando que todos sus amigos y conocidos estuvieran a salvo, ilógicamente sentía que no veía a alguien y sentía una preocupación extraña crecer en su pecho, pero aun así no sabía a quién buscaba con tanto desespero.

" _Hermione la paranoia por fin te ha consumido, cálmate, todos están bien, no hace falta nadie"_ \- pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir angustia.

La Directora la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Sileeeeeencioooo ! - retumbó por toda la sala la voz de la profesora. - Lo que acaba de suceder es algo totalmente normal en el mundo muggle, es la naturaleza manifestándose. No hay porque temer, el colegio de magia y hechicería Hogwarts fue construido hace millones de años con una gran cantidad de magia indestructible para este tipo de eventos. Por lo que pueden estar a salvos aquí - respiro profundo y prosiguió - también para que sepan que estos acontecimientos de tipo no mágico no se presentan todos los días, estos se realizan debido a que las placas tectónicas cada cierto tiempo se acomodan y por eso estos movimientos tan fuertes bajo tierra. - hizo una pausa y volvió hablar- Estudiantes quiero que vuelvan a sus dormitorios una vez hayan tomado chocolate caliente para que calmen sus nervios. Prefectos, ustedes por favor acompañen a sus compañeros de primer y segundo grado y un prefecto de cada casa, le dará un informe de cómo se encuentra su sala común y compañeros al profesor Weasley. Por último, descansen que mañana sera otro día.

Poco a poco el gran comedor se fue desocupando, se podían escuchar los susurros de la gente que iban cruzando la puerta del gran comedor, unos preocupados, otros como la mayoría de los Slytherin ni se inmutaban y otros como Hermione pensaba porque en uno de los mejores colegios de hechicería podía traspasar un evento natural que no era mágico, ¡ah! y por supuesto la angustia anterior de que alguien faltaba no la había abandonado.

De tanto pensar, un dolor de cabeza de los diez mil demonios la invadió, se acordó de su golpe hacia unos minutos y que no había comido en todo el día, por lo que oyó crujir su estómago

-Hermione ¿tienes hambre?- pregunto una curiosa Luna, asustando a la castaña.

-Por Merlin Luna, no te había visto, ¿dónde estabas?

-Estaba buscando a Aradia, cuando comenzó a temblar se escapó y fui por ella, pero ya la encontré - dijo señalando a su nueva mascota, el pequeño animal ya iba a cumplir un mes con los cuidados de Theo y Luna, por lo que todos ya le habían cogido cariño, también era muy inteligente; ayudaba a encontrar los objetos perdidos de los estudiantes.

-¡Oh! qué bueno y si, tienes razón, no he comido desde el almuerzo y todo indica que el chocolate caliente se ha acabado.

-Vamos a la cocina, yo tampoco he comido, me entretuve haciendo varias cosas.

Emprendieron el viaje hacia el cuadro de pera, charlando de cualquier cosa, para disipar el reciente susto del temblor y su creciente hambre.

-Hermione! Hermione!- la castaña se había ensimismado de la conversación sobre las brujas de Macbeth-

-¿Eh?, perdóname Luna, ¿Que me decías?-

-No es nada, tranquila, pero te noto distraída Hermione, en ¿Qué piensas?

La verdad era que Hermione estaba pensando en su calamitoso encuentro con Draco Malfoy en el baño, pero aún no se encontraba preparada para comentarles a sus amigas.

-No nada luna, cuéntame...ehh ¿Cómo te ha ido con Theo?-El semblante de Luna inmediatamente cambió.

-Ah Theo ammm, es una buena persona - se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza muerta de pena

\- No tienes porque avergonzarte, veo que te gusta y lo poco que he llegado a hablar con él, me ha demostrado que es una buena persona...para ti. - le dijo mientras volteaban por una esquina para llegar a la cocina. A lo lejos divisaron dos personas hablando, una de cabello negro y la otra de un color platinado que solo una persona además de Luna poseían en el colegio. En ese momento la extraña preocupación que tenía la castaña luego de llegar al comedor, fue calmándose al ver a la persona que le rondaba en sus pensamientos.

Cuando escucharon sus voces subir de tono y a Draco Malfoy callando a Theo, Hermione dudo que estuvieran hablando sobre lo que comerían una vez estuvieran dentro de las cocinas.

Por acto reflejo y con un movimiento rápido lanzó un muffiato para que sus respiraciones no fueran escuchadas y un hechizo agudizador de sonido fuera escuchado solo por ellas dos. Por otro lado la curiosidad le carcomía su vena sabelotodo. Se escondió con Luna detrás de la pared y asomo la cabeza, rápidamente se dio de cuenta que Luna había hecho lo mismo que ella.

-Pero, no Draco, no me mandes a callar, escucha lo siguiente. Te lo juro, me asuste bastante, ¿qué es esa estupidez de un temblor? -

Hermione se estaba empezando a sentir tonta, había hecho tanta cosa para que no fueran descubiertas y ellos solo estaban discutiendo por el temblor, pero aun así siguió escuchando su instinto le decía que siguiera viéndolos.

-No seas ignorante Theo, esta situación es estúpida, estamos en un colegio de magia, las babosadas muggles no tienen porque afectarnos, es ilógico.

-Oh no ! ya empezaste a decir estupideces, mejor céntrate en esto, por un momento pensé que iba a morir por ese estante, Draco ¿lo entiendes?, mi varita _NO funcionó_ \- dijo preocupado. Hermione al notar que la conversación iba tomando otro giro. Se escondió más si es que era posible.

\- ¡Diablos! Theo ya te dije que debes ser precavido con eso y serás idiota no hables de eso en los pasillos.

-Draco, estás seguro que esto que ha ocurrido hoy no tiene nada que ver con lo que ya sabes y los que nos ocurre.

-Claro que no, no es que le crea a esa vieja loca de Mcgonagall, pero esto fue un hecho muggle, nada que ver con eso y lo que nos pasa - le dijo conteniendo su ira. Suspiro. - deberías leer más, en vez de estar perdiendo el tiempo con la Lunática Lovegood y ese estúpido animal.

-No la llames así, ella .. ella es ..-se enfureció Theo,.-Mira Draco la próxima vez que te vuelvas a referirte de esa manera sobre Luna me olvidare que tú y yo somos mejores amigos, deja esos estúpidos prejuicios, al menos con ella.

-!Bahh!-renegó- no quiero escuchar tus cursilerías, mira yo sé que esto que nos está sucediendo es muy raro y frustrante, que nuestra magia este fallando, no es normal, yo también estoy algo preocupado, pero te recuerdo que mi madre nos recomendó que no habláramos del tema y por si no te acuerdas te lo repito estamos en pleno pasillo.

Ambos slytherin salieron en dirección contraria a la chicas, sin percatarse que ambas habían escuchado toda la conversación.

Luna se quedó mirando con asombro el lugar en donde habían estado los chicos.

-¿A qué se refiere Theo con lo de ya sabes?.

-No lo sé luna, no lo sé - dijo intrigada "pero lo voy averiguar" - pensó.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

Quince minutos antes de la medianoche, Luna se encontraba arrancando pequeños sesgos de planta muerta del invernadero, la pequeña Aradia con su delicados tallos le seguía detrás de ella, recogiendo los pedacitos y llevándolos a una bolsa a su lado. Esta nueva afición comenzó tres semanas atrás, cuando Theo y ella se hicieron cargo del pequeño animal, y empezaron a reunirse sin querer para cuidar de la criatura. Se reunían a las ocho de la noche, no era un acuerdo, si no ambos ya lo tenían presente es su diario vivir, Luna por su parte llegaba antes que él, esperando su animada visita junto con su sonrisa ladeada y más lindo de lo normal, pensaba ella.

Pero ese día, había sido diferente, Theo no había llegado, preocupada lo espero hasta que diera señal, pero sucedió lo del temblor, así que huyó del lugar para encontrarse con sus amigos en el gran comedor, cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo, pero desafortunadamente no lo encontró, por lo que su corazón empezó a latir incontroladamente llena de preocupación. Después de encontrarse con Hermione y salir en búsqueda de comida, escucho a la persona que la tenía angustiada, Theo se encontraba hablando con Draco sobre un tema que a ella no le llamaba la atención, por lo que no le dio importancia, sino que se tranquilizó por fin de verlo de sano y salvo, quiso saludarlo pero Hermione se lo impidió, así pues subió de nuevo al invernadero, teniendo la esperanza de que el chico llegara tarde pero llegara al invernadero. Por suerte para Luna, después de tanto esperar, alguien se acercaba, alguien que reconocía ya por su aroma y pasos, Luna volteo a verlo y este se encontraba algo ido, apagado con la cabeza agachada, pero con la misma sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-Theo - fue lo único que pudo decir, en un suspiro.

Theo por impulso, se agacho y la abrazó con fuerza, tomándola por sorpresa, sus manos blancas y gruesas, la apretaban y respiraba profundo sobre su cuello, ella al sentirse confundida por la acción del chico, le devolvió el abrazo, sin decir nada más.

Así estuvieron por varios minutos hasta que ella rompió el silencio

-¿Te pasa algo? -pregunto luego de tan incómoda situación.

-Theo le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y balbuceo - no, tranquila es solo...esa cosa muggle que sucedido hoy.

-Fue realmente fuerte, yo me asuste y más porque... no estabas - terminó en un susurro - pensé que te había pasado algo.

-Perdóname, no debiste haberme esperado, ¿Porque estás aquí?, - preguntó curioso.

-Sabía que vendrías - le dijo algo apenada, sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosa pálido.

-Vaya, soy un tonto Luna enserio no te merezco, lo siento, lo siento tanto. - le dijo mientras acariciaba a la pequeña Aradia quien rodeada sus dedos.

Luna alzó su mano hacia él intentando acariciarlo, pero fue interrumpida por unas pisadas provenientes de afuera.

-Vaya, vaya, pero quien tenemos acá - saludo un cínico Blaise, seguido del par de idiotas de Crabbe y Goyle - Theo, que bajo has caído.

-¡Vete a la mierda Zabini!, porque no te vas a molestar a otros, no tengo ánimo para escucharte.

-Pero si Lovegood ya te volvió imbécil, que patético - rió exageradamente.

-¡Hey! – saltó a pegarle, pero fue detenido por la rubia. -Theo, no.

-Eso, lunática controla a este estúpido, vámonos muchachos, aquí se dañó el ambiente.

Ambos chicos vieron partir al nuevo trío de slytherin y el silencio volvió.

-No tenías por qué hacerlo - rompió de nuevo el hielo la Ravenclaw .

-Quiero hacerlo Luna - le agarró ambas manos - eres lo único que me importa ahora - con un tierno delicado beso en la frente. Selló un pacto que para ambos era imposible que se diera tiempo atrás, sin embargo ahora todo era diferente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Estúpidos amigos que te mandas, tienen que ser bestias, mandar a su única amiga después de un temblor a dar recados como una lechuza…¡AHHHHHGGGG! - rezongó Pansy camino a entregar el dichoso informe que la directora Mcgonagall había pedido.

Para desgracia de Pansy, ella era prefecta, había gozado desde quinto año los beneficios que ese pequeño poder traía; quitarle puntos a las demás casas, y más a Gryffindor que era un plus… Lo molesto eran las responsabilidades que como hoy le tocaba cumplir.

Todo era culpa de Draco, si el tonto de su mejor amigo no se hubiera vuelto premio Anual ella no sería tratada como una lechuza, ya que para ella después de Draco ella era la prefecta de su casa con más rango y tareas como esta le tocaba cumplir.

Normalmente no le interesaba hacerlas, el castillo le gustaba bastante, y recorrerlo era un placer para ella, contrario a lo que la gente pensaba de ella. El problema de su rabia era otro. Más específicamente una persona, y para infortunio de su madre era un pelirrojo común y corriente.

 _Corriente y todo pero te rechazó amiga mía-pensaba Pansy en su fuego interno._

 _¿Qué rechazo?, cada día estas más loca de la cabeza, eso no fue lo que sucedió, el muy maldito solo dejó en claro un punto bastante grande: él es un profesor y yo una alumna, además a mí nadie me RECHAZA, soy Pansy Parkinson por Merlín._

 _Además el muy idiota ni me gusta, así que calladita te quedas cabecita._

 _-Si no te gustara, no estarías renegando por tener que entregarle el informe y adicional no lo hubieras ig…_

-¡Ahhhhgg! cállate .¡Idiota!.-Gritó frustrada a sí misma.

-Señorita Parkinson, le agradecería que se refiriera a mí con respeto, Soy su profesor como bien le recuerdo, y solamente le estaba pidiendo el informe-Ante tal sorpresa, Charlie había malinterpretado todo, Pansy ni se había dado cuenta en qué momento había entrado al aula y mucho menos que el pelirrojo la estuviera llamando hacía bastante tiempo. La pena la invadió, pena consigo misma, ¿en qué momento había caído tan bajo y comenzado a hablar con sigo misma?.

El sonido que salió de su boca fue parecido a un bufido, cosa que nuevamente el pelirrojo interpretó verdadera mal.

Por otro lado Charlie se hallaba bastante disgustado, la chica lo llevaba ignorando desde el incidente en la enfermería, hacía ya tres semanas y no es que las estuvieras contando, simplemente tenía una excelente memoria y eso no lo iba olvidar tan fácil. Además, la chica había malinterpretado las cosas, él no había querido referirse de esa forma a los Slytherin, se dio de cuenta tarde y ella solo lo evitaba. Pero ese tipo de discusión no era para tanto y para colmo la chica no lo determinaba en su clase, ni siquiera una mirada le lanzaba. Por más loco que sonara, los ojos de Pansy tenían vida propia y verlos era como sentirse en casa, cerca de sus dragones.

Por pensamientos como ese también se sentía ofuscado y frustrado consigo mismo, cómo era posible que tuviera ese tipo de sentimientos hacia alguien que recién conocía. No es que la chica le gustara, ¡no!, sencillamente era una sensación extraña que le hacía que buscará su mirada en clase, cosa que no había sucedido. Pero... ahora la gota que rebaso el vaso había sido que lo mandara a callar y tras del hecho lo insultara.

-Mire señorita Parkinson, entrégueme el informe que solicitó la directora, agradezca que no le quitó puntos a su casa, voy a dejarlo pasar por los acontecimientos del día de hoy. -Respiro profundamente, la necesidad de que ella lo viera directamente a los ojos crecía como un torbellino en su interior y como un acto reflejo busco a tientas sus ojos, pero para su constante frustración la chica le evadía la mirada, con la cara baja y un leve sonrojo, que aun con la poca iluminación que las velas reflejaban, se podía distinguir.

" _Bastante interesante, podría llegar a apostar con mi vida que Pansy Parkinson no se sonroja por nada...-"_

Descolocado por sus pensamientos y al ver que no recibía ningún tipo de respuesta, Charlie prosiguió de manera brusca.

-Señorita Parkinson por favor entrégueme ese informe y así nos ahorramos más incomodidades, está claro que usted no quiere estar aquí.-Charlie casi se hechiza a sí mismo en ese instante, en ¿que estaba pensando?, y al ver que Pansy seguía sin responderle, se hartó de toda esa ridícula situación y volvió hablar -Ni yo tampoco quiero verla más.

Como si de una bofetada sobre su cara se tratara, Pansy despertó, de los diez mil pensamientos y sentimientos que tenía en ese instante. Iracunda se acercó al escritorio y arrojó con fuerza el pergamino de mala gana, para su mala suerte este no se detuvo sobre la mesa si no que cayó al suelo. Dispuesta a irse lo más rápido posible como si su vida dependiera de ello, si antes Charlie estaba ofuscado ahora lanzaba llamas imperdonables por sus ojos como un Dragón.

Dando media vuelta sobre sus talones comenzó a correr antes de perder su orgullo, era mejor que morir. Pero con lo que no contaba era que una mano sobre su muñeca la detuvo. Dándole media vuelta, le hizo encarar a la persona que se había dedicado a ignorarle en las últimas tres semanas.

-Parkinson, recoja en este mismo instante ese pergamino-Le demandó entre dientes el pelirrojo.

La muñeca le dolía, leve pero dolía y eso no lo iba a permitir la pelinegra.

-N.O.- Y lo encaró, necesitaba que ese pelirrojo de pacotilla entendiera solo con su mirada que no se iba a doblegar y que no podía hacerle ningún tipo de daño, bastante tenía con el insulto a su casa en la enfermería. Intentó zafarse de su agarre, pero para incomodidad de su orgullo no pudo, en cambio se vio más cerca del cuerpo del pelirrojo, quedando completamente inmovilizada bajo su agarre.

Por suerte para Charlie, lo que tanto había deseado en estas últimas tres semanas había sucedido, estaba perdiéndose en esos ojos azul eléctricos, tan profundos y cálidos que distaban mucho de la naturaleza de su dueña. Atrapado en la mirada de la chica, entendió mil y un cosas, cosas que estaban en contra de todo lo que creía; su moral no le permitía tener ese tipo de lujurias por más que su mente le gritara Hogar.

Pansy seguía intentando zafarse de su agarre y él podía sentir; terriblemente deliciosa su cercanía, pero el Charlie Weasley que conocía tenía unos principios bastante arraigados que sus padres le enseñaron desde pequeño, y eso estaba mal, él no era ningún estudiante y ella no era ninguna colega suya como para permitirse tales ideas.

Pero todo eso no impidió que su cuerpo se acercara más a la chica, que el olor a su perfume lo embriagara hasta el punto de querer botar todos sus convencionalismos por la ventana y que sus labios quedaran a centímetros de los de ella.

Miro sus labios, tan perfectos y rojos, podía imaginarse recorriéndolos no solo con sus labios, sino también con las yemas de sus dedos, fue tan grande su deseo que su mano actuó con voluntad propia, he hizo lo que segundos antes se había imaginado: Tocó sus labios y la suavidad…¡oh santo Merlín!... la suavidad de sus labios eran susurros de notas musicales conjugadas con sus dedos. Fue la magia del momento y la pérdida de aliento de la chica, lo que le hizo perderse completamente. Fue así como se vio así mismo envuelto entre los labios de la joven, primero dulcemente y luego como ardor intenso, recibiendo la perfección absoluta en su interior, llenándolo de sensaciones pletóricas totalmente nuevas en su haber.

En ese instante Pansy Parkinson dejó de mentirse y como si de un rayo se tratara la verdad partió en dos su cerebro y corazón, había encontrado a la única persona que era capaz de volver su mundo patas arriba, y era un Weasley y definitivamente contra todo pronóstico lo quería en su vida.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Más tarde en esa noche, Hermione daba vueltas en la cama, hacía más de una hora que estaba intentando dormirse y no tenía éxito, el temblor, la conversación de Malfoy con Theo, sus miedos, y sobre todo sus padres y el tsunami que había azotado Australia, la tenían terriblemente preocupada.

Miles de pensamientos se arremolinaban en su mente, un remolino de sentimientos que la abrumaba hasta el punto de la desesperación.

Intentando colocar su mente en blanco, cerró con mucha fuerza sus ojos.

 _Una resplandeciente luz casi blanquecina traspaso los ojos cerrados de Hermione, y en un acto de reflejo abrió los ojos para quedar totalmente cegada por la luz. Rápidamente intentó proteger su vista colocando su mano encima de su frente, y forzar la vista para poder identificar en el lugar en el que se hallaba, tanto sol solo podía significar una cosa: Playa._

 _La arena debajo de sus pies eran una prueba viva de ello, el olor a sal también era un indicativo._

 _Un vez que la castaña acomodo su vista al sol, revisó el contexto en el que se encontraba , buscando algún tipo de pista que le revelara en donde estaba; vegetación baja, palmeras, una infinita manta de arena era todo lo que podía divisar. Recorrió la playa por lo que le parecieron horas, buscando a algún residente, hasta que encontró a lo lejos una pareja de esposos en una barbacoa._

 _Rápidamente se acercó a ellos, y a mitad de camino se dio de cuenta que eran sus padres y que la estaban llamando, y no precisamente con sus voces. Hermione lo adivino por los movimientos que realizaron cuando la vieron._

 _Se acercó más a ellos pero por más que lo intentaba ellos también se alejaban de ella. Desesperada miró hacia todos lados para descubrir qué sucedía, si de casualidad era algún mago oculto que intentaba que no llegara a sus padres. Fue así que vio a Draco Malfoy saliendo del bosque y en dirección a la playa con varita en mano._

 _Hermione preocupada por sus padres intentó detenerlo con su propia magia pero una barrera invisible protegía a Malfoy, intentó proteger a sus padres pero un campo de fuerza la rodeaba a ella impidiéndole no hacer nada. Empezó a correr para detener al chico pero esta vez fue detenida por otro hecho. Una ola de más de 40 metros se acercaba con furia hacia sus padres, Malfoy ahora apuntaba su varita hacia las olas._

 _Malfoy atrajo esa ola hacia mis padres._

" _Por Merlín, se necesita mucho nivel mágico para poder lograr eso, cómo es posible?"-pensaba Hermione._

 _Lamentablemente la ola cada vez se aproximaba más a sus padres, la desesperación se apoderó de ella, sentía la rabia y un poder electrizante recorrer su cuerpo, poder que tomó las riendas de su cuerpo y con toda la fuerza que tenía, de su mano salió una luz blanquecina con dirección a la ola._

 _Ola que no fue destruida pero si transmutada, empezó a elevarse sobre sus padres, ella y el rubio, como si de un techo ovalado se tratara, la fauna marina era visible en el cielo, cielo que ya no era gaseoso sino netamente líquido, el agua corría libremente encima de sus cabezas y la castaña no salía de su asombro. En Shock y manteniendo el control de la ola, se encontró con un reloj que devolvía sus manecillas a una gran velocidad._

 _Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y vio como la hierba se hacía más salvaje, como el tiempo pasaba ante sus ojos a una velocidad vertiginosa. Después de lo que parecieron horas todo a su alrededor volvió a ser estático. Hermione empezó a sentir que la mano se le acalambraba, sentía que perdía poder, la energía empezaba a aminorar su magia. Y para demostrarlo una brecha empezó a cernirse sobre el cielo que era la ola, el agua empezó a caer con fuerza, otra brecha y una más como si de una vidrio a presión se tratara, la ola empezó a romperse_

 _Draco se acercó a la castaña, alzando su varita, la castaña por un momento pensó que el chico le iba a hacer daño, pero cuando Draco la alzó hacia el cielo se dio de cuenta que lo que quería hacer era ayudarla a contener la ola._

 _Infortunadamente para ambos, la magia del chico resultó ser insuficiente delgados rayos de magia salían de la varita del rubio hasta que ningún haz de luz salió de ella, la desesperación del Slytherin se hizo latente, y los nervios se apoderaron de la chica cuando descubrió que no podía sostener por más tiempo la magia que detenía la ola y consigo toda esperanza de salvar a sus padres. Cuando el cielo literalmente se les cayó encima, lo último de lo que fue consciente fue que el rubio la lanzaba al piso y con su cuerpo la tapaba, imposibilitando de poder ver a sus padres morir._

Un fuerte grito se hubiera escuchado por todo Hogwarts si Hermione con anterioridad no hubiera puesto un encantamiento silencioso en su cuarto.

El grito poco a poco fue ahogándose en su garganta, hasta que su respiración se volvió irregular por el miedo atroz que sentía. No era ni la primera ni segunda vez que le sucedían esos sueños, cada vez los sentía más reales, y como esta ultima vez, ni se acordaba de haberse quedado dormida y eso le estaba empezando a preocupar. Siempre salían las mismas personas, solo que esta vez algo había cambiado: Draco Malfoy ayudándole a proteger a sus padres, aunque claro, también lo podía estar haciendo por protegerse a él mismo y lo más importante la posibilidad de utilizar magia sin varita, no se le quitaba de su mente, no es que se acostumbrara a la muerte de sus padres, solo que ya se había vuelto tan común en sus sueños, que eso lo asociaba a el trauma que adquirió luego del tsunami en Australia, lo que si le parecía ilógico era la magia sin varita.

Intentó volverse a dormir pero fue imposible, si antes que la pesadilla llegara tenía problemas para conciliar el sueño, ahora era peor, no podía cerrar los ojos porque todo lo vivido en el sueño se le venía a la cabeza. Su cabeza empezaba a trabajar a mil, tratando de buscarle un significado a todo y por primera vez en su vida, Hermione Granger no encontraba ningún tipo de respuesta.

Bastante estresada con sigo misma, pensó que si su mente no le daba las respuestas, había un lugar en el mundo que si: su amada biblioteca. además, ser premio anual tenía sus ventajas, tenía permiso para entrar a ella a cualquier hora del día y de la noche.

Llevaba un par de horas buscando en la biblioteca información sobre traumas y sueños, pero nada de lo que encontraba era bueno, y es más, estaba empezando a buscar sobre el significado de ellos, pero leyó una primera estrofa sobre uno de esos libros, y casi le dan ganas de quemarlo por la estupidez que decía, a ese ritmo iba a empezar a adivinar cosas sobre el futuro como la tonta clase de adivinación.

Desinteresada dejo el libro de nuevo en la estantería, y sin sueño todavía, pensó que lo mejor era buscar información sobre runas y Gwendolyn, la verdad por el temblor no habían terminado la investigación y no haber terminado sus deberes la estaba preocupando, ya le diría a Pansy que tenía que pagarle el favor por terminar el trabajo ella sola.

Su cabeza estaba tan embolatada que se encontró releyendo la última parte del texto que había leído con Pansy…

 _Según otras historias, la plaga solo fue el principio, hechos futuros que lamentablemente irán desequilibrando las cosas, se dice que dentro de sus delirios predijo que solamente existirá una persona que podría ajusticiar y tomar la decisión que ella nunca pudo por el amor que aun así poseía por sus hijos…_

Hermione se acordó tarde que debía investigar información sobre el Futhark antiguo, dicho lenguaje, era el que seguía después de ese último párrafo según el albino de Malfoy.

Con su orgullo herido se fue a buscar textos en la sección de runas, pero no encontró nada, por lo que fue a la sección prohibida en busca de respuestas.

Busco por otro rato más y encontró un par de tomos sobre el lenguaje: Una guía básica de palabras, su significado y otra más profunda sobre los usos que le daban en el pasado.

Determinó ir por partes, primero descifraría el texto que seguía y luego saciaría su mente curiosa sobre la versatilidad de ese idioma antiguo. Lamentablemente para ella, solo descifraba partes de los párrafos. Cada palabra tenía más de dos significados, solo unas cuantas tenían uno preciso y esas fueron las únicas que pudo entender.

 _Cuando el mundo falle, la esperanza sea pérdida y la oscuridad no sea vencida._

 _La esencia….. el elemento se combinarán para …_

 _Solo… será capaz de restaurar el debido… que la madre no había sido capaz._

 _Siempre y cuando la decisión sea la correcta y justa en su corazón._

 _cinco excepcionalidades_

 _cinco ejércitos_

… _._

… _._

 _una unión_

 _una decisión_

 _traerá consigo el sensatez al terror que el hombre ocasionó..._

La euforia que sentía Hermione era sublime, encontrar información tan importante sobre runas y entender un idioma de buenas a primeras, le encantaba más, sanaba su orgullo mal herido por Malfoy. Aunque claro, la traducción no estaba completa y perfecta, pero feliz consigo misma comenzó a buscar más información sobre esta escritura tan antigua, comenzó a indagar en el otro tomo y para su sorpresa encontró información sobre hierbas curativas, guías sobre cosechas, hechizos de sanación, leyendas locales y lo más emocionante técnicas para potenciar la magia a otro nivel, lastimosamente no especificaba si era con o sin varita esas técnicas, pero eso no le resto interés a su investigación, tristemente no entendía todo muy bien por el significado de algunas palabras como le paso con el texto de Gwendolyn pero aun así estaba predeterminada a leerlo.

 _La magia se debe entender como una esencia primaria, casi como el agua, el sol y el aire son necesarias para la vida, lo es también esta, es por eso que está mal catalogarla como magia oscura o blanca, sencillamente es el cuerpo y la mente la que la utilizan correctamente según su perspectiva, es por eso que a continuación, se encontrarán hechizos y rituales que hay que utilizarlos con sabiduría, fueron inventados y perfeccionados por la antigua madre, por lo tanto hay que tenerles el debido respeto._

De lo poco que iba entendiendo de la larga lista de hechizos y rituales uno le llamo la atención a la chica.

" _Ritual para restaurar el equilibrio de las cosas perdidas"_ citaba, daba las indicaciones de cómo realizarlo, en que días del año y los acontecimientos futuros y pasados que debían haber sucedido para que se llevara a cabo completamente.

" _Ha tener cuidado, una vez utilizado este hechizo es necesario tener en cuenta que la perdida de magia podría ser gradualmente inminente….si este hechizo no se realizó con el fervor y la creencia suficiente..._

-Perdida de magia….eso no es posible, la gente no sería tan tonta como para utilizarlo…a menos que...- Y de repente se vio cerrando el libro y guardándolo en su mochila. salió corriendo buscando aire, buscando respuestas, buscando a alguien... pero un ataque de pánico estaba por comenzarle, porque por su mente solo pasaba el nombre de Draco Malfoy y su pérdida de poder.

Empezó a recorrer los pasillos llegando a la puerta principal, mientras miles de recuerdos se le amontonaban en la cabeza, _el primer enfrentamiento con Malfoy, cuando este utilizo su magia para curarse, la vez del lago, los enfrentamientos en clase de duelo en donde ni él ni sus amigos casi participaban y lo nerviosos que se ponían cuando los escogían. Pansy en el vestuario cuando fueron a comprar ropa y no podía abrir una simple puerta. La conversación con Theo ese mismo día y sobre todo su sueño, en donde el no podía ayudarla porque de su varita no podía salir más que un débil haz de luz_...Fue así como se encontró en el puente que dirigía a la salida del castillo y en el medio de este, la persona que invadía todos sus pensamientos: Malfoy.

Para mayor angustia, el chico estaba lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra, pero solo chispas como en su sueño salían de la varita del slytherin para luego seguirle la nada. Porque por más que Draco intentara todo era la perdición. La frustración del chico fue tanta que un fuerte golpe en las columnas sonó a lo largo del puente. Hermione fue testigo de la derrota del rubio: dolorido y cansado de sí mismo, cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas y siguió golpeando con mayor fuerza el suelo de madera con el puño de ambas manos haciéndolas sangrar.

Para Hermione los recuerdos de sus enfrentamientos con Malfoy, sus sueños, el terror por sus padres y sobre todo el hechizo del libro, hicieron bullir su sangre, como era posible que después de todo lo que pasó en la guerra, las muertes, el terror y la tortura del que fue presente seguía haciendo estupideces... porque cuando fueron atrapados en Malfoy Manor, el semblante del chico era totalmente distinto al de una persona que sigue por convicción las ideas locas de un viejo chiflado como lo era Voldemort …. Pero aun así hoy en día siguiera experimentado con magia negra. Porque por más que en el libro dijera una cosa, cada persona era dueña de sus actos y Draco Malfoy no había cambiado nada, para su creciente decepción

Se acercó a él para que se diera de cuenta que había alguien más que era partícipe de su miseria, y que era ella, la sangresucia que tantos años había molestado, la única que conocía su secreto y que eso solo significaba una cosa: Ella tenía un poder muy grande sobre él.

Pero...

Al mirar su rostro, la desolación y soledad en sus ojos plata, la desarmó por completo y termino sintiendo el dolor del chico como suyo. Una impotencia empezó a correr por dentro de ella y de lo único que fue consciente mientras una gran ráfaga de aire azotaba su cabello: era que Draco Malfoy definitivamente ya no tenía magia y todo indicaba que sus amigos tampoco.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE.**

 _ **Gracias**_ _ **Sally**_ _ **por ser nuestra comentadora fiel, en serio espero que sepas que apreciamos enormemente que aún nos comentes y que estés ahí, lamentablemente no somos las mejores actualizando rápido, tratamos de hacerlo, porque sinceramente escribimos para nosotras y para fans tan locos como nosotras. Yo Juliana he estado un poco dispersa, por razones que van más allá de mi alcance, pero le he prometido a mi buena amiga Johanna, que seguiremos y terminaremos este gran fic, al que le hemos cogido mucho cariño y para serles sincera, lo que se viene va estar bomba.**_

 _ **Gracias querida, gracias a nuestros lectores anónimos, seguidores y demás gente que viene a chismosear y salirse sin leer, este es el fin de esta primera parte y aténganse, porque esto va pa largo y a otro nivel. BTW perdonen la mala redacción u ortografía que encuentren en la lectura, nos esforzamos para mejorar día a día.**_

 _ **Nos leemos**_


	9. PARTE 2: Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

 _ **UN AÑO ANTES**_

Desolación, era lo único que se podía sentir en ese instante. La tristeza recorría toda la sala, una tenue bruma que calaba los huesos dejando a su paso la desesperación absoluta.

Así era como se sentía el heredero de la familia Malfoy, la impotencia y amargura al ver a su padre postrado en el centro de la sala del tribunal principal del ministerio de magia, le dejaba un sabor amargo en la boca y un nudo en la garganta que se iba construyendo poco a poco al ver el semblante de su madre. Si había algo que no podía soportar en esta vida era ver sufrir a la mujer que le dio la vida, no es que su padre no significara más que su mamá, sencillamente porque parte de la culpa del sufrimiento de esta: la tenía él.

Y por supuesto, no nos olvidemos de los malditos del ministerio y su estúpida conciencia de severidad después de la caída del chiflado de Voldemort. Los que creían haber ganado la guerra, las personas benevolentes, que creían que por haber estado luchando en el lado correcto tenían la última palabra y el derecho de juzgar a todos los demás.

Draco sabía que seguir los pensamientos de un idiota mestizo con índoles de grandeza absurda, no era la mejor decisión que su padre había tomado y con él haber arrastrado a toda su familia; pero qué más daba, había nacido siendo un pura sangre y dolierale a quien le importara, sencillamente lo habían criado como un purista y elitista mago, lo más normal en su mundo. Pero últimamente con todo lo que había sucedido, el terror que sintió al vivir con ese loco en su casa le había hecho replantearse su crianza. Solo un poco.

Draco dejó de lado sus disparatados pensamientos cuando escucho el nombre de su padre por el nuevo ministro de magia: Kingsley Sheckelbot. Vio como su padre era arrastrado hacia una silla de madera en el centro de la sala y bruscamente ser dejado en esta, mientras su padre se acomodaba la túnica negra que por la fuerza del auror se había desaliñado. Draco enseguida volvió la mirada hacia su madre, el nudo que tenía en la garganta creció más, trago saliva fuertemente para intentar quitarse esa sensación tan absurda, pero esta crecía con cada segundo que pasaba y sentía cómo su mundo se iba hundiendo más si era posible, mientras alternaba la vista entre su madre y su padre, no sabía por quién sentía más dolor, si por la desesperación y el dolor que se veía reflejado en los ojos de su madre o que su padre estuviera siendo juzgado con la pena más nefasta que tenía el mundo mágico: El beso del dementor.

El terror invadió lentamente el cuerpo del joven cuando fue consciente que el momento de la muerte de su padre se acercaba, de cómo lentamente el dementor se acercaba a la cara y ni siquiera fue capaz de despedirse como era debido de su padre y fue en ese instante en donde el resentimiento lo invadió y el odio hacia todo lo recorrió por completo y se asentó en su corazón.

De repente el tiempo se ralentizó, el aire se hizo aún más frío de lo que ya se encontraba, a pesar de los patronus que se paseaban por la sala; parecía imposible que el alma de Draco se congelará y que el frío y frágil corazón de Narcisa no se fragmentara al ver como el dementor se acercaba poco a poco al lugar en donde se encontraba Lucius.

Aquel Lucius estaba irreconocible, atrás había quedado el porte aristocrático que tanto lo caracterizaba y su cara de superioridad. El cabello graso y la cara manchada por la suciedad de la celda en la que era custodiado habían acabado con toda la soberbia y orgullo que le quedaba.

Al momento de entrar en la sala el pánico se hizo mella en su cuerpo y fue incapaz de controlarlo, su cara mostraba el terror puro que sentía al saber que su muerte sería inminente y que su pobre Cissy lo vería morir. Sabía que por el bien de su querida esposa debería haber sido más valiente y aparentar que el miedo no se sobrepone al amor y la preocupación que sentía por ella.

¡No!

Lamentablemente ese Lucius -si es que alguna vez había existido- había aparecido luego de dos estancias largas en Azkaban, la impotencia le carcomía el alma. Por más que hubieran perdido la guerra sus creencias estaban arraigadas en lo más hondo de su cerebro. No quería entender el porqué de sus actos y el veneno de la locura se arrastraba por todo su cuerpo, al igual que sus pensamientos sobre la pureza de sangre se hacían más fuertes, demostrando así que no era apto para redimirse e integrarse a la sociedad mágica, fue por eso y los incontables crímenes que cometió en el pasado que luego de un análisis exhaustivo, el Wizengamot había dictado la mayor sentencia que el mundo mágico conocía.

Existieron testimonios que intentaron ayudar al condenado -como el de Harry Potter- pero no fue de mucha ayuda, de por sí fue su historia sobre cómo la señora Malfoy había salvado a Harry de una muerte segura que no atribuyó en nada a la salvación del patriarca de los Malfoy, por el contrario había demostrado la verdadera naturaleza sociópata que poseía.

La forma en la que estaba de acuerdo con la muerte del joven, el placer insano que reflejaba su mirada en el instante del ataque de Voldemort en el bosque sobre el chico, fueron más que pruebas suficientes para el ministerio.

Pocas veces en la vida, la fachada de hielo se había visto en la cara de Lucius Malfoy, pánico puro fue lo que se destacó en su rostro una vez se dio de cuenta que el dementor se acercaba sin prisa alguna a su cara, a su vez, la desesperanza y el terror lo dominaron por completo, y cuando menos se esperó la cara del dementor se encontraba a escasos centímetros de la suya; si es que se le podía llamar cara, esta estaba llena de pústulas negras y grises, piel reseca que en cada movimiento del dementor se caía y como una pesadilla la piel mostraba carne ennegrecida, por el contrario hacía más irreal la situación, porque detrás de la piel que del dementor lo único que se veía era una mancha negra, oscuridad perpetua y eso fue lo último que sus ojos vieron pronosticando así su vida después de la muerte: una terrorífica oscuridad que aun después de su muerte su alma no encontraría salvación ni retorno.

Draco perplejo ante aquella agónica muerte, no pudo seguir viendo más y salió a toda prisa del salón oscuro.

Su padre, le había enseñado a nunca bajar la cabeza y hoy lo había hecho, había querido gritarles a todos los presentes, piedad, piedad por él, por su familia, había confiado en Potter pero este lo había traicionado, pero no iba a caer y dejar de ser un Malfoy tan rápido, por lo que salir era lo mejor. De camino a la puerta, alguien se cruzó en su camino, chocando bruscamente en su hombro, el ojigris levantó levemente su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos caca de su compañero de casa

-Malfoy, qué pena lo de tu padre - pudo haber sido un verdadero pésame de un viejo conocido, pero la verdad era que la sonrisa nunca desapareció de la persona que lo dijo.

Su sangre hervía y quería golpearle en la cara, por lo que chocó de nuevo los hombros con los de él, saliendo así deliberadamente del ministerio.

Con cada paso que daba, poco a poco su alma fue llenándose de rencor, el odio hizo rotura en su corazón y jurándose a sí mismo que el daño que le habían hecho a su familia iba a ser poco comparado al que él iba a causarle a toda la peste buena en la que se había convertido el mundo. Juró por su madre que se vengaría de todos y cada uno, los aplastaría como ellos habían hecho con su familia.

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Había pasado un mes desde la muerte de Lucius y el mundo mágico iba recobrándose poco a poco: la reconstrucción de Hogwarts, el cambio en Azkaban, la selección de nuevos aurores para combatir el escape de los tantos mortifagos que se fugaron en la batalla final y entre otros miles de cambios fueron los que empezaron a regir a la sociedad mágica, luego de la anarquía y desolación vivida durante y después de la guerra.

Pero como en todo escenario la vida no es perfecta, no todo es felicidad, se ha de tener un equilibrio en la vida, después de una guerra, las secuelas son más negativas que positivas y por más que el mundo mágico se empeñara en reconstruirse, siempre iba a existir un lado negativo miserable en su vivir. Era así que en toda la euforia hipócrita de felicidad del mundo había una persona que no le importaba lo que sucedida a su alrededor, su mundo luego del deceso de su padre era oscuro y sin vida, la ira y la sed de venganza lo consumían día a día de tal modo que había dejado de ser el niñito mimado o eso creía él. Dejó de hablar con sus supuestos amigos, para así darle rienda a una exhaustiva investigación para idear su perfecta venganza, pero como todo, era complicado, su búsqueda no estaba dando resultados, su personalidad cobarde y pesimista estaba empezando a relucir luego de días de frustración y búsquedas fallidas. Ningún libro que había en su grandiosa biblioteca le daba respuestas, revisaba periódicos de muchos años anteriores para así encontrar alguna luz, un retazo de idea para acabar con todos, pero no encontraba nada y a veces por resignación buscaba algo en los periódicos del día a día, pero estos eran peores.

" _ **Capturan dos nuevos mortifagos, se dice que estaban en el círculo interno de Voldemort"**_ \- leyó la portada del diario el profeta el rubio

\- Bahh - bufó quemando al instante el diario - mierdas de noticias.

Camino hacia la ventana, reflejando así su vestir a través del cristal. Llevaba días sin dormir, lo recuerdos de su padre padeciendo ante los ojos del mundo, le impedían descansar tranquilamente en la noches sombrías.

De repente el silencio empezó a ser abrumador, la estica en la habitación le consumía sus miedos y las paredes empezaron a cerrarse sobre si…

Si no hubiera sido por la voz de su madre, el miedo interno lo hubiera extenuado.

\- Bienvenido a Malfoy manor -

"¿Alguien en casa? " - se preguntó Malfoy. Queriendo saber quién había interrumpido su infructuosa investigación.

Salió de su habitación a grandes zancadas, caminando por los pasillos a paso apresurado, hasta llegar al borde de las escaleras, donde tenía vista al vestíbulo de su casa.

Cuando se dio cuenta quien hablaba con su madre, dio un paso al frente, pero este había vuelto hablar.

-¿Esta Draco en casa? -

-¿Mi hijo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? - el tono de su voz nunca dejo entrever la curiosidad que su madre sentía. Pronto se dio de cuenta que estaba frunciendo el ceño, la situación a él también se le hacía curiosa, no era común ver a ese hombre visitando su casa desde que estuvo en el cuartel general de Voldemort.

-¿Podemos pasar a algún salón más privado?, el tema es bastante delicado, y en estos días, ni de los elfos uno se puede dar el lujo de confiar.- el comentario delató el nerviosismo que sentía el intruso a su casa y como la fachada de frialdad se había caído por unos breves instantes.

Rápidamente su madre lo trasladó al salón azul o lo que quedaba de este, anteriormente era un salón lleno de vida y de ridículas sillas que hacían sentir su trasero incómodo cada vez que su madre lo obligaba a tomar el té con ella.

Se Aparicio detrás de las vastas cortinas y junto con un hechizo de camuflaje, espero a que su madre llegara con su visita.

Su madre hizo aparecer un par de tazas de té junto con la tetera, le indico que tomara asiento, como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo y espero a que el hombre hablara.

Luego de preguntas banales fue su madre la que cansada de tanto teatro saco el tema.

-Excelente, querido ya que hemos hablado suficiente de nuestras vidas, es imperativo que me cuentes la razón real de tu visita, esa por la que has venido realmente

Respirando el hombre dijo sin rodeos.

-Bien, pero antes de eso quiero darte mi más sincero pésame por la muerte de Lucius, yo más que cualquiera entiende el dolor por el que se pasa al perder al amor de su vida.- la miró directamente a los ojos-Querida-agarrando su mano,-conozco la impotencia al ver cómo es ser asesinado vil e injustamente por gente insensible a nuestros ideales, es por eso que luego de pensarlo desde la muerte de mi querida esposa, he decidido que este mundo debe redimirnos por lo que hemos perdido, ellos deben pagar las consecuencias de nuestro sufrimiento. Y es así como:

he descubierto la manera para cambiar el mundo, de vengarnos y sobre todo para que nosotros los verdaderos dueños de la magia, tengamos totalidad del mundo mágico y acabemos por fin con todos los sangre sucia, mestizos y muggles que viven y contaminan la tierra que por siglos han sido más que nosotros,-La miró brevemente.- no estamos hablando de una idea cualquiera, es la forma de convertirnos en una única raza, es una visión que lamentablemente a nuestro señor tenebroso le faltaba. Mi idea consiste más hacia la ciencia se podría decir, he vivido a través de esta como ya lo sabes junto con mi amor a la pureza de sangre, ha sido mi único mundo luego de su muerte, y sé muy bien por mis estudios que no necesitamos a estos seres inferiores, un par de leyes que incentiven la repoblación mágica luego de acabar misteriosamente con los muggles y sus traidores, y en menos de lo que creemos este mundo podría pertenecernos completamente.

-Oh! querido, debo decirte que tu idea suena tan perfectamente desequilibrada que tiene sentido.- Perfecto, pensó el hombre he capturado su atención.

-Lo se querida Cissy, pero para llevar a cabo tan magnífico final, es necesario que los jóvenes sangre pura, estén de acuerdo y juntos en esto, te preguntaras porque son necesarios y son por las siguientes dos razones: primero, su magia al ser joven no ha sido completamente manipulada con magia negra y por último pero no menos importante, ellos se harán cargo de la reproducción de nuestra raza, claro está, las jóvenes deberán tener múltiples amantes e hijos para poder llegar a cumplir con su propósito, pero son nimiedades, cosas que afrontaremos cuando lleguemos a ello.

-En pocas palabras, necesitas que mi hijo participe, para así poder llevar a cabo lo que sospecho que será un hechizo de magia oscura.

-Exacto querida, imagínate la idea perfecta para poder afianzar el pensamiento de sangres pura que nuestras familias han tenido por siglos, las ideas que tu querido Lucius estuvo persiguiendo detrás de Lord Voldemort.

Y la rabia por fin hizo reflejo en el semblante frío de Narcisa y bastante exaltada le respondió.

-Noo! Y escúchame bien, por nada del mundo dejaré que mi hijo sea utilizado en otra situación absurda. - dijo con firmeza. Por nada del mundo Narcisa iba a permitir de nuevo que su hijo se viera involucrado en otro acto de suicidio, no quería perderlo como a su esposo, por lo que se negaba rotundamente a dicha estupidez.

-Mira Cissy, yo sé, yo igual no quiero que mi primogénito se vea expuesto a una muerte prematura, pero te preguntaré lo siguiente, ¿Amaste a Lucius?

-Por supuesto! que pregunta tan absurda es esa, desde su muerte mi único consuelo es saber que me queda Draco, que por el fruto de nuestro amor debo seguir aquí. Es maravillosa tu idea, pero temo por mi hijo.

-Escúchame muy bien, estamos hablando del futuro de nuestros hijos, de la raza mágica, si este plan no estuviera tan meticulosamente pensando, no los pondría en peligro, y todo más después del fracaso en la anterior guerra.

Mientras los adultos seguían hablando, la cabeza de Draco era un completo desorden de pensamientos, todas las ideas que proponía aquel hombre, era la solución que le daba pie para vengarse de Potter y toda la manada de traidores de sangre y sangre sucia que acabaron con la poca paz que tenían.

-Mujer! tranquilízate, - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, al parecer la conversación volvía a ser explosivo- todo está bien calculado. Si no, no estuviera aquí buscando a Malfoy. Draco es un chico que aunque este joven, es alguien importante en esta sociedad mágica, y tiene un poder y una larga descendencia en él para que sea un líder nato y nos ayudará a que muchos nos sigan, lo necesitamos

-Esto no puede estar pasando de nuevo - se tapó la boca a punto de llorar - no, no

-Madre - replicó su hijo, mientras se aparecía frente a ellos - no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo estaré bien.

-Hijo -susurró entre sollozos

-No quiero que metas a mi madre en esto - se giró hacia el invitado y prosiguió - no sé qué estás tramando, pero si se trata de poder, me uno - levantó la mano hacia el hombre, este le devolvió el apretón, sellando así un pacto entre hombres.

Me alegra mucho oírte decir eso Draco, sabía que eras tal digno hijo de tu padre

-Basta de tonterías, cuéntame completamente toda tu idea.

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Esa misma semana, dos días después

 **-** ¡Blaise!, Blaise!, Por Morgana Blaise Zabini, bajas en este instante o te juro por todo el dinero que tengo, que no te dejare regresar a Hogwarts este último curso.

Maldición! la voz de su madre retumbó por todo su cuarto, su madre era la persona más intensa que podría existir en el mundo mágico y desgraciadamente muggle, su voz era más chillona que la de Pansy y no es que se quejara mucho de la voz de la pelinegra solo que la de su madre era espeluznante.

Era la quinta vez que su madre lo llamaba en los últimos cinco minutos, y ya estaba cansado. Lo que le esperaba abajo no era de su agrado. Es más lo odiaba, estaba cansado de su madre y su estúpida ambición. Si bien el dinero traía sus ventajas, no te aseguraba el poder y el estatus que Blaise ansiaba para su vida, el de ser el mejor, el de ganar. Blaise pensaba que su madre era estúpida, despiadada e inteligente ¡sí!, porque si bien había tenido más de siete esposos incluyendo a su querido padre, a todos los había matado de forma silenciosa y sin rastro. Pero eso no le quitaba el hecho de que fuera ilusa, siempre pensando que el dinero lo podía todo, y por eso hoy debía dejar su confortable habitación para bajar a una reunión aún más tonta. El problema era que debía bajar si quería ir a Hogwarts este año, debía hacerlo, debía hacerlo por ella, para verla, era la única cosa que verdaderamente podría llegarlo a hacer feliz si algún día podría llegar a tenerla, y claro! también está el ser superior a Malfoy, quería verlo derrotado, dejado de lado y que su vida se volviera un martirio.

-¡Blaise!

-Aghhh, ¡maldición!. -Acabándose de acomodar la túnica, salió de su habitación directo al matadero.

Al llegar al comedor, miro a las personas que se encontraban ya sentadas, al parecer se habían saltado el protocolo y no lo habían esperado. _Bueno mejor para mí_ , pensó. Menos Show. Volvió a escrutar la sala y además de su madre, una chica muy guapa y un adulto que reconocía perfectamente, lo que no entendía era la relación de la mujer con aquel hombre. Blaise curioso, se sentó en su asiento destinado a cenar. Después de unos minutos de silencio, su madre habló sin ninguna dilatación en la conversación.

-Hijo, te presento a Francesca, tu futura esposa - ante aquel comentario, Blaise se estremeció en su asiento y abrió los ojos con fuerza

-¿De qué hablas madre?

-Si cariño, Francesca ha venido desde Francia para conocerte y dar inicio a las preparaciones para el baile de compromiso y vuestra boda-La ira ebulló en los ojos de Blaise, odiaba a su madre pero sobre todo odiaba ser manipulado. Su mirada recayó en la chica que estaba sentada al frente suyo, no estaba mal, pero no era ella, es más, eran polos totalmente opuestos, el cabello claro era bastante llamativo pero no tanto como el de ella, sus ojos eran lo bastante verdes, grandes y transparentes para demostrar sus sentimientos, cosa que no pasaba con ella. La chica era bonita, pero no era ella y no iba a casarse con ella. Su madre no lo iba a obligar, esta vez no iba a ser utilizado para conveniencia de ella y su interés por el dinero.

-Es un gusto en conocerlo, mi padre me ha contado de ti. -La cara de Blaise no pudo con el asombro, ¿esa chica era hija de aquel hombre?, ¿Desde cuándo?,

-Creo que este tipo de información sería muy útil, es más, creo que será bastante ilustrativo para una persona que conozco, creo que se llevará una grata sorpresa al saber de su existencia, ¿no cree, señor?.-Lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Blaise, hijo querido, creo que es necesario que escuches atentamente lo que te voy a decir,-empezó su madre entre dientes- el padre de tu futura esposa, es el único que puede comentar y decidir cuándo hablar, tú no tienes el derecho para dar una noticia de este tipo. Si vas a Hogwarts espero que no lo comentes, hasta la última semana antes del baile de compromiso, tiempo suficiente para poder dar a conocer la identidad de tu futura esposa, - Blaise la miro con odio- Y no me mires así que conozco perfectamente tus razones para ir Hogwarts y estoy segura que no quieres quedarte aquí en casa conmigo. Es tu decisión, si quieres ir: aceptas esta grata unión con una de las mejores familias sangre pura o te olvidas de todo lo que te hace feliz.

-Madre, definitivamente entiendo porque todos tus esposos se han muerto, definitivamente no querían estar a tu lado, yo no los puedo chantajear pero ustedes dos si tienen el derecho de obligarme a casarme con alguien que no conozco, que no deseo y no quiero en mi vida.- ladro casi todas las palabras que salieron en su ataque de rabia.

-Entiendo que no quieras casarte conmigo - dijo un poco apenada - pero mi padre quiere lo mejor para ambos, podemos charlar si quieres y de ahí sacas tus conclusiones.

-Bahh, definitivamente tú no tienes la culpa, pero aun así eres tan ingenua que no ves el trasfondo de toda la situación, y de una vez te lo digo, no esperes nada pero nada de mí. – Resopló- Es más… hagan lo que quieran- Blaise se levantó del asiento, soltando la servilleta encima de la mesa con desagrado.

Horas más tarde, caminaba cerca de su casa, pensando en lo sucedido en la noche de hoy, su madre, aquel hombre y Francesca, su futura esposa. Nunca había imaginado que su vida iba ser manipulada por todos en todo momento. La impotencia de no poder decir nada lo tenía amarrado, y sin saber qué hacer, quería desahogarse, gritar, pero todos se lo impedían.

Al cruzar la calle, oyó pasos, freno en seco y le habló.

-Basta de seguirme, ¿quién eres? y ¿qué quieres de mí?

-No importa quién soy, lo que importa eres tú - hablo entre las sombras - sé que te gusta el poder, el poder más crudo que te puedas imaginar, un poder que no se consigue con dinero, sino un poder superior a todos, y me gustaría invitarte a que seas participe de este poder, podrás ser todo lo que has soñado toda tu vida, y sobre todo podrás llegar a ser mejor que Draco Malfoy.-Empezó a caminar dejando atrás al moreno.

Contrario a todo, Blaise se dio la vuelta y lo siguió.

 **""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

La primera reunión ocurrió un par de semanas después, todas las personas presentes eran conocidas por el rubio. La mayoría hacía parte del círculo íntimo de Lord Voldemort, parecía como un reencuentro de mortifagos como los de antes, pero ahora todo era diferente.

-No entiendo que es esta estupidez, ¿Qué estamos haciendo acá?- renegó la pelinegra

-Pans, vinimos porque todos están acá, no ves que no falta nadie – habló calmado Nott

-Vaya, y desde cuando sigues estas ridiculeces -

-Sabes que hablo en broma Pansy, esto es vergonzoso para todo lo que nos ha pasado… y mira, seguimos acá sin poder hacer nada.

-Ustedes vienen porque les toca, pero yo vengo porque quiero. -Les respondió taciturno Draco - Dejen de quejarse y si no quieren estar acá, son bienvenidos a irse. Nada malo les va a pasar.

-Yo quisiera irme, pero sabes que no puedo - rezongó de nuevo Pansy de brazos cruzados.

Minutos después el salón se quedó en silencio, un hombre de mediana edad, pelinegro y de ojos claros. Empezó a hablar.

-Sean bienvenidos - Theo se quedó como un papel al ver al hombre que acababa de subir al atril y estaba empezando a hablar- todos estamos acá, por muchas razones, pero la principal, porque queremos una única cosa, poder, poder sobre todas las cosas. Nuestros antepasados nos han dicho que seriamos lo únicos, pero a lo largo del tiempo, hemos vivido rodeados con otro tipo de razas. Es por eso que hoy estamos aquí, para ser los únicos, los primeros, los mejores en todo-los señalo a todos- pero primero, quiero lealtad, quiero invitarlos a que demuestren su amor por este proyecto y lo vamos hacer matando a aquellos que nos dieron la espalda.

Un estallido de aplausos y murmullos comenzó a fomentarse en el salón y para el trío de Slytherin fue así como empezó a construirse el plan, un plan de supremacía de poder, un poder que traería consigo la tercera guerra mágica.

 **"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

 **Holaaa! Este es el comienzo de la segunda parte de la historia, esperamos que les guste, y que nos comenten que tal les esta pareciendo el fic, para ver en que seguimos mejorando. Nos leemoss**


End file.
